


Getting to Know All About You

by thesameasmine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Breaking Up & Making Up, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Game Night, Grocery Shopping, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Intimacy, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Light Angst, Movie Night, No Gay Panic, POV Kara Danvers, Shower Sex, Sugar Mama, Vaginal Fingering, Yacht Date, this actually has a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameasmine/pseuds/thesameasmine
Summary: There's a lot Kara Danvers a.k.a. Supergirl doesn't know about Lena Luthor, let's hope dating her will change that.orMy self-indulging exploration of what it could possibly be like to start dating an adorable sexy genius billionaire CEO with plenty of issues.





	1. Blue Is the Warmest Color

Kara squinted her eyes before opening them. She knew a bright light awaited her. Once opened, she took in how the sun shone brightly through the bedroom’s window. She looked around the bed, white sheets scrambled everywhere and the scent of the previous night’s actions still lingering. She could not believe it had actually happened. She had always yearned and fantasized about it, but somewhere deep down she never thought it would actually come true. She and Lena had sex and, simply put, it was amazing.

She used the bed sheets to cover her torso, got up from the bed and went over to ceiling-to-floor window. Privacy would be an issue with such a window if it was not for the fact that Kara found herself in the highest floor of a skyscraper. Lena’s apartment was out of this world.

She heard voices coming from the living room and went over to open the door and take a peek. Outside there were several people. One of them Kara knew: Lena Luthor. The other two were working around Lena who was simply sitting down on a chair and talking through a Bluetooth device. A petite young man was working on Lena’s hair and a bigger dirty blonde woman was showing an outfit to Lena. A black skirt and a distinct white button-up shirt with extravagant cufflinks. Lena motioned her head from side to side and the woman returned the outfit to a clothing rack nearby.

Behind them, Kara saw another individual. A man cooking what Kara assumed was breakfast.

Kara closed the door. Her cheeks were tainted pink. She used her superspeed to recover her clothes scattered across the bedroom’s floor and got dressed. She did not know whether it was okay to come out or not. Nevertheless, the decision was taken from her once she heard Lena’s voice calling her name.

“Kara? Are you awake?”

Kara opened the door and stepped out, walking hesitantly towards Lena’s living room.

The room, in essence, was all white. There were a few greys scattered around from different objects decorating the area and both the chimney and the kitchen counter were made of a white marble with grey streaks.

Blue eyes connected with green ones. Lena smiled widely. “I’m so sorry, can you hold for a minute?” Lena spoke over her device. “Everyone, this is Kara Danvers. Kara this is Nico, my hair and makeup artist.” The small brunet man gaped at Kara. His eyes bulging. “This is Sophie, my stylist.” Sophie, still over by the clothing rack actually dropped an empty hanger on the floor while she stared at Kara, mouth and eyes opened wide. “and this is Gus, my chef.” Gus, a black man, copied the other two’s reaction towards Kara. Lena, unfased by it all, continued to smile pleasantly.

“Gus is making you some pancakes.” She finished. Gus seemed to raise his eyebrows in realization.

“Lena, all of these are for Kara?” Gus signaled to a pretty tall stack of pancakes on the kitchen counter.

“Yes of course.” Lena replied, looking over at Nico as if asking for permission to get up, Nico nodded and Lena stood and went over to Kara. Half her hair was done in beautiful waves that fell past her shoulders, the other half was flat. She looked… cute.

Giving her back to the rest of the people in the living room, Lena placed her arms on Kara’s shoulders. As quickly as possible, Kara peeked at Nico, Sophie and Gus—who all pretended to pay attention to something else besides the couple—before returning her gaze towards Lena.

“How did you sleep?”

“M-me? I slept fine- great even. Y-you have a nice… uh- mattress.” Kara struggled through her sentence but after finishing it, she fist-bumped herself mentally.

“That makes me happy.” Lena leaned over and pecked Kara on the cheek; Kara blinked in surprise. “Eat please! Gus made so many pancakes for you!” Lena disentangled herself from Kara and sat back on her chair. “I’ll join you shortly.”

“What time is it?” Kara asked as she sat down to eat.

“It’s 6:14.” Sophie answered. “Lena, what do you think about this one?” Sophie presented a maroon dress to Lena.

“Yes, that one will do. I think I’ll wear the skirt and blouse tomorrow though so just leave it in my room please.” Sophie nodded and went over to Lena’s room with both the dress and the skirt-blouse ensemble but not before giving a knowing look at Nico.

The pancakes were freakin’ amazing. Kara looked up towards Gus to compliment him and then noticed him chopping chunks of celery and placing them inside a device labeled Hurom. A green juice came out of the other end of the machinery. What in the world? Gus served the _celery _juice, and then went over to Lena and gave it to her. What even? Lena drank some of the juice and continued her phone conversation. Only, Kara realized it was not a conversation, but an interview.

“Yes, my hope is that this new device will eventually be in every household. But it’s more than that. This could actually help during wildfires.”

Nico had finished Lena’s hair and was now doing her makeup. Kara finished with her plate and picked it up, turning around the counter to wash it. Gus interrupted her path and extended his hand towards her plate. Kara gave it to him with a precarious smile. “It’s my job, don’t worry.” He offered.

“The pancakes were amazing. Thank you so much.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed them.”

Kara went over to stand in front of Lena. Watching her.

“No. We would not outsource drone technology. LCorp already has a line of drones perfectly suited for this. Okay- yeah. Is that all?” Lena chuckled. “It’s no bother. No, thank you. I’m sorry I scheduled you so early in the morning. Thank you. Yes, please let me know. Okay. Bye-bye.” Lena pressed a button on the device in her ear, hanging up the call, as Nico approached her with lipstick. “Not yet Nico.” She dismissed him. Got up from the chair and went over to Kara.

“So, how was breakfast?” Lena looked up at Kara expectantly.

“It was delicious. Gus is very talented.”

“See Gus? I told you it was the same as a crêpe. This French cook only wanting to cook French food.”

From the kitchen Gus laughed. “It’s not the same at all Lena.”

“I still haven’t eaten. Would you care to join me?” Kara nodded and the both of them went over to the kitchen counter. Lena’s half-finished glass of celery juice was already there next to a plate of strawberries, blueberries and blackberries.

“Oh, I ate these with my pancakes, they’re really good.” Kara sat down beside Lena and watched her eat the berries and drink the juice.

“They are!” Lena agreed as she popped another blackberry into her mouth.

Sophie was already back in the living room packing up the clothing rack. Nico was packing up his things as well.

“Lena, here’s everything for today”. Gus stated as he signaled to several food containers placed one on top of the other on the counter. “Mid-morning snack: a spinach, papaya, almond butter, almond milk and raspberry smoothie. Lunch: fennel salad and a crispy Grouper. Mid-afternoon snack: almonds, peanuts, pine nuts and you told me you wanted to try sunflower seeds so they are there too. Let me know your feedback. Finally, dinner: You can just microwave this.” Gus pointed to a red-lidded glass Tupperware. “But not this ‘cause this is a salad.” He laughed to himself while holding a blue-lidded one. “Anyways, this is a sweet potato purée and some baked pork and this is a grapefruit salad because you told me you think you might be coming down with something and I’m hoping some vitamin C will help prevent that.”

Huh? Kara just stared at Gus who spoke in a fast-paced manner and then she would look back at Lena who just nodded here and there in understanding.

Lena looked at Kara and smiled. Taking some blackberries from her plate and eating them.

After that, all of Lena’s employees said their goodbyes. (They all kissed Lena on the cheek).

By 6:36 everybody in the apartment had left and Lena was taking Kara by the hand and leading her towards the bedroom.

“What was that Lena?” Kara stood in the room watching Lena unbuttoning her silk pajama.

Lena, now semi-naked, smiled. “Those are…. Those are the guys.”

“Yeah but like, you could’ve warned me about this.” Kara wanted to show she was upset. She decided to cross her arms. Lena started to remove her pajama pants and Kara’s knees felt weak.

“You’re right but, when would I have done that?” Lena took the maroon dress out of her closet. “Last night… we weren’t exactly talking Kara.” A flush appeared on both Lena’s and Kara’s faces.

“Okay that’s fair.” Kara conceded. “Do you wanna talk about last night?”

“Well…” Lena looked towards one of her dressers where there was a digital clock which read 6:38 “Can I drive you to your apartment? Frank picks me up at a quarter to seven to go to work. That way we don’t have to interrupt our conversation, we can just continue in the car.” Lena stepped inside the dress and turned her back towards Kara. “Zip me up?”

Kara stepped forward and zipped her up. “That sounds good yeah.”

“Do you wanna go first? Or should I go first?” Lena turned around. Her green eyes popped thanks to Nico’s efforts. Actually, her whole face and attire looked amazing.

“Mmm… Well uh- I mean if you have something important- Not that I don’t have anything to say. It’s just that if you- maybe you could-” Lena placed a calming hand on Kara’s shoulder that effectively shut her up.

“I’ll go first.” Lena took a deep breath before continuing. “I wasn’t expecting this. You, above all, are my best friend and I don’t have a lot of people I can call that. I don’t want to lose that because of my impulsivity.” Kara went to interject but Lena raised her hand and stopped her. “Let me finish please.” She resumed. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable this morning. I got really excited about you being here and about them meeting you.” Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. “I got carried away. They- You have no idea how much they tease me about not having a love life. They’re not mean or anything but, all three of them are married and- I don’t know, my being single obviously comes up from time to time.” Now Lena looked away from Kara as she spoke. “I wanted them to know I got laid. That’s the truth. That’s my pitiful truth. Which obviously means I used you and I’m sorry.” She inhaled deeply before finishing her piece and looking directly at Kara’s eyes as she said: “I want this. I… I want you. I am very interested in pursuing this and seeing where it goes. I apologize for my behavior. I’m not a person that- I don’t do one-night stands Kara. It’s not- That’s- I mean, once upon a time- when I was younger, but not now.” She took a poignant pause. Looking directly at Kara’s eyes she asked. “What about you?”

“Yes.” Kara responded.

“Yes, you want to date me?” Lena’s eyes bulged as if she could not believe what she was hearing.

Kara could feel her heart almost beating out of her chest. “Uh- I love our friendship and you won’t lose me because of last night and yes I am interested in seeing this through. I wanted last night, like so bad Lena, you have no idea.” Kara felt another blush rising up her neck. What had she just said? “Well, uh- not like I’m desperate or anything. Just wanting it the normal amount.” Kara saw Lena smirking at this. “Anyways, just- I meant to say yes I’ll date you. That’s it.” Kara shrugged. “Oh! And I don’t really mind that you wanted to show me off.”

Lena could not help laughing at Kara a bit. “Good.” She seemed less tense now.

After that Kara quickly drank some tea in the kitchen while they waited for Frank. They shortly spoke about the events that led to the previous night and a lot of flushing happened. Kara blamed it on the tea and Lena laughed.

Once in Lena’s town car. Lena texted something on her phone and then held Kara’s hand while Frank drove.

“Do you have plans for the weekend?” Lena turned her head to face Kara.

“I- uh… I don’t think so?” Kara sort of answered.

“You’re not sure?”

“No, I’m not sure. Let me check” Kara let go of Lena’s hand and took out her phone. She checked her schedule. She had game night on Saturday and then brunch on Sunday.

“I’m free Friday night and Saturday we have game night and on Sunday I have a brunch with Nia and Brainy.”

Lena took out her phone and checked as well. “Friday night is perfect.”

“Are you asking me out?” Kara smiled cheekily.

“Why yes Kara Danvers, I am officially asking you out.” Lena smirked. God this woman was sexy.

“What do you have in mind?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to… wait… and find out.” Lena answered with uncertainty.

“You have no idea, do you?” Kara chuckled.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I’ll come up with something amazing.”

“Of that I have no doubt.”

“Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers, we’re here.” Frank opened the compartment that separated him from the women and turned to inform them of their arrival to Kara’s apartment.

Kara leaned over through Frank’s window, on the co-pilot’s seat there was Lena’s food for the day. “Thank you so much Frank. I’ll see you soon.” She waved to the driver. She then leaned back to her seat and faced Lena.

Lena was staring at Kara’s lips.

“Can I kiss you goodbye?” Lena asked.

Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena. Her lips were soft, even if she still hadn’t put on any lipstick. Kara sucked briefly on Lena’s lower lip and then licked it. Lena’s breath hitched at that and her kissing faltered for a bit because of it, but she recovered quickly, sucking languidly on Kara’s upper lip.

“When can I see you again?” Kara asked after the kiss had finished. Her eyes were hazy and she felt warmth throughout her torso.

“I don’t- I’m not sure. I can have Jess call you and we could- how about lunch somewhere?”

“That’d be great. Okay so… I’ll just wait for Jess to call me, right?”

“Yeah. She’ll call you today. I promise.”

* * *

Kara laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. It was only Monday and already this was the best week of her life.

Never in a million years did she think that going to Lena’s apartment to watch some movies would turn into lovemaking on the living room, the bedroom and the shower. May Rao’s light protect Kara’s soul and body. That was so hot and incredible.

Lena was Kara’s best friend and although there had been some flirtation between the two, Kara always thought it was only playful on Lena’s part and nothing more. Boy oh boy how wrong she had been. Every time Lena had said something about her blue eyes- that was for real! Last night Lena could not for the life of her stop complimenting Kara’s eyes, even when the Kryptonian was going down on her. Actually, _especially_ when the Kryptonian was going down on her. “Your eyes Kara. Your eyes drive me crazy. They’re so blue.”

Kara shivered at the memory.

Kara got up, showered and dressed for work. While flying to CatCo she thought of Lena’s _guys_. She vaguely remembered Lena talking about her chef. She definitively _doesn’t_ remember her talking about a makeup artist or a stylist. Did they show up at Lena’s home every morning? Like... for how long had Lena been up before Kara woke up? And seriously what was it with the _celery _juice? _CELERY!_

Kara realized she needed to know Lena more.

* * *

“Hello Ms. Danvers, this is Ms. Luthor’s secretary.” A monotone voice spoke on the phone.

“Hello- Hi yes, how are you Jess?” At the moment, Kara was flying through National City trying to get to the DEO.

“Ms. Luthor wishes to know whe- I’m good thank you, how are you Ms. Danvers?” Jess spoke quickly.

“Same old, same old I guess.”

“Yes well, Ms. Luthor wishes to know when you are available for lunch during the week. I must inform you that Ms. Luthor is only available for lunch this coming Wednesday and Thursday.”

“Let me check my calendar. Okay yeah, Wednesday is fine by me Jess.”

“Thank you very much Ms. Danvers. Ms. Luthor also wishes to know if you have a specific place where you want to eat.”

“Uh- anything’s fine by me.” Kara was nearly arriving in the DEO, her velocity slowed down as she started descending.

“Very well, I will let you know the specifics no later than tomorrow morning Ms. Danvers.”

“You can call me Kara. Thank you so much Jess.”

“Thank you as well. Have a good day Ms.- Kara.”

After that Jess hung up the call as Kara was face to face with her sister, Alex Danvers.

“Alex, I have to tell you something.”

* * *

“How’s your food?” Lena inquired as she took another bite of her cabbage rice mushroom risotto.

“It’s really good. I love spicy food!” Kara was eating some sort of sautéed spicy beef. The menu item was named _deviled beef_ and Kara found it way too amusing, so she ordered it.

“Tell me how was your week.” Lena smiled fondly at Kara.

Kara smiled and blushed. “Actually, it’s been really good. Very _very _good.”

“Care to go into specifics?” Lena smirked at Kara and then drank some of her lemon water.

“So, like… when you’re eating at a restaurant, what happens to Gus’ food?” Kara avoided the question. The truth was that her week, albeit good because she felt giddy and excited all the time, had been stressful. She was having trouble concentrating at both her jobs. She kept thinking about Lena and about what she could be doing and about what she wanted to do _to _Lena. She most certainly did not wish to reveal this information to the cause of her misgivings.

“Gus doesn’t make me lunch if I’m going out, then he just makes me breakfast and snacks.” Lena took another bite of her food.

“Oh. But what happens, for example, when I go to your office impromptu and bring you lunch?”

“Well, then I think Jess takes my lunch. Sometimes I give it to Frank—rarely though because usually he’s not interested—other times I keep it for the next day. I dunno. why are you so curious about this?”

“It’s just that- Well, to be honest I never even knew Gus and Nico and Sophie existed.” Kara paused for a second or two. “I mean- Since I didn’t know, now I’m more curious about you and your life.” Kara explained.

“Well, umm… This.” Lena said as she motioned her hand in a circle towards herself with a chuckle. “takes a lot of effort. I would have no idea what to wear or how to do my hair or what to cook if it weren’t for my staff. Plus, I really don’t have the time.”

“Well, I think all the effort is well directed and you deserve everything that makes your life a little easier.”

“Thank you Kara.”

After that there seemed to be a comfortable silence between the two women.

“So, do you have more people in your staff or have I met them all?” Kara inquired.

Lena inhaled before answering. “Well, you’ve met Jess, my secretary and Frank, my driver.” Lena took another sip of her lemon water. “There’s also Yusef, my main bodyguard. Sometimes Yusef needs a team, they’re 5 guys, all of them huge: John D., John M., Georgious, Alan and Mark.” Lena bulged her eyes comically. As if she, herself, was surprised at how many bodyguards she had.

“There’s also Ryan, my trainer and Seb, my backup driver. Umm… Let me see… my apartment! Umm, I have someone that cleans my apartment once a week. Her name’s Emilia.” Lena started blushing. “I also have a therapist, whom I visit twice a month; a general physician who does checks ups every four months uhh- I can’t think of any- Well I also have someone that comes to my house for waxing. That’s once every three weeks, her name’s Becky.” At this point Lena was red. Completely and utterly red. “I think that’s it. Just the usual for the wealthy CEO that doesn’t know how to do anything for herself.” She finished with a laugh.

“Whoa. That’s- Whoa Lena.” Choosing to ignore that last part Kara simply commented. “So, your life, it seems very structured.”

“It is.” Lena conceded. “Jess is the master of my life, she keeps tabs on everything.”

“So- you said you train?” Kara was curious about this. I mean, she knew Lena obviously went to the gym. There was that time that Lena invited her to a spinning class but she never knew Lena had a personal trainer.

“Yes, uh- I mean, I don’t go to the gym as much as you do obviously, I mean- look at you.” Lena gulped. “But yes, Ryan has me doing all sorts of things. My favorite is rowing. I also enjoy playing racquetball or sometimes we go swimming. It’s fun. Sometimes I don’t have much time so he just has me do pilates and that sort of thing at home. I do it all with the utmost grace mind you.” She joked. Lena had finished her risotto and continued to sip her lemon water.

“And when do you train?” Kara was really impressed with Lena. How in the world did this woman have the time for all of this?

“Well, we do Tuesdays and Thursdays, and we also take a whole morning during the weekend. Jess tells him in advance if it’s gonna be on Saturday or Sunday. Those-” Lena cleared her throat. “Well, that’s when we go wall climbing or fencing, sometimes we play racquetball… stuff like that.”

Kara’s eyes were bulging with admiration. Was Lena some sort of James Bond, but American and female? “When do you have the time for this exactly?” She asked in surprise.

“We do it in the mornings, we do 4 a.m. till 5, sometimes we do 3 a.m. to 4-5 in the morning. It depends. Oftentimes I have to meet a deadline or something and I just don’t have the time for working out. Y’know me, the workaholic.” Lena gave Kara half a smile. “How about you? I bet you do two hours four times a week or something I mean- I’ve _seen_ you Kara and well, for lack of a better word, you’re _jacked_.” At this, Kara blushed.

“Uh- yeah I do something like that.” Kara looked to the side, ashamed of lying. Honest to Rao, Kara hated exercising. All the physical activity she ever got was combat. “So- what’s your favorite part of the day?”

Lena looked down as she smiled. As if that specific smile was reserved only for herself and then blinked and looked up directly at Kara. Man, this woman was almost _too_ beautiful for Kara’s sake. “Well, allowing myself a little corniness my answer is going to have to be that my favorite part of my day is whenever I get to hang out with you.” Lena grinned brightly.

Kara felt something warm in her chest that expanded. It felt good and important. She chuckled, trying to release some of the pressure she felt in her body. “What a coincidence Lena, that’s my favorite part of my day too!” A pleasant silence fell between the two women. Kara kept disbelieving how lucky she was to be dating her best friend.

After a few moments, Lena cut in. “So, how about you? Any hobbies I should know about?” Suddenly Lena’s phone vibrated. She took it out of her purse, pressed a button and put it right back in.

“Don’t you need to get that? It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Kara offered.

Lena dismissed Kara by waving her hand. “No no, this is more important. So… any hobbies?”

“Uh well… I- Let me think.” Kara stumbled. “Well, besides reading, writing and watching movies obviously, I also meditate. Is that a hobby?” She laughed. “I like bird-watching. I know it sounds super geeky but I think they’re so beautiful.” Kara gushed.

“I had no idea you were into birds! Which one’s your favorite?” Lena leaned forward on her seat.

Kara copied Lena before answering her. “That depends. I have like a favorite of each continent. I also have my top 10 exotic birds and my top 10 regular birds. You have to be more specific.” She challenged.

“Mmm… I see. what’s your favorite exotic bird?” Lena grinned.

“That would obviously have to be the Kingfisher.” Kara boasted as she crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair.

After that, Kara went on and on about all the information she knew about Kingfishers and Lena listened and pitched in with questions. Kara had never shared this fascination of hers with anybody. It really annoyed Alex, but what can you do? Birds were incredible and they didn’t exist on Krypton.

“So it’s their color what you love the most about them?” Lena laughed at this.

“Yes. It’s a beautiful blue!” Kara protested.

Lena reddened at this. She was not meeting Kara’s eyes and instead was looking down. The flush creeped up from her neck until it encompassed her entire face.

“What is it?” Kara asked, concern in her voice.

Finally, Lena looked up, pupils blown. “Nothing, just… I also love blue.” She stated wantonly.

Kara choked on her own saliva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed that.  
Just wanted to lean more heavily on the Lena's-a-freakin'-billionaire side of supercorp and what that entails for Kara. (Personally, I find that way more interesting than the whole superhero thing. Nevertheless that will come into play much later).
> 
> Comments = Love <3
> 
> Buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/thesameasmine


	2. Kara Undone

Lena was a very generous lover and not in a sexual way—I mean, of course in a sexual way—but what Kara has come to learn lately is that Lena is generous, quite in a literal sense. It is only Friday since they started dating and Kara has already received two gifts from her. The first one, right after their lunch on Wednesday ended.

Frank stepped into the restaurant and gave Lena a box.

“Oh right, thank you Frank.” She took a breath and then turned to Kara as Frank left again. “Kara, I was just browsing online, and I saw these and thought they might suit your style. I hope you don’t mind.” The box was wrapped in white paper. Kara received it and then smiled.

“You got me a gift?” She gushed.

“Just a little something.” Lena rolled her eyes playfully. “I thought they might look good on you.”

Kara removed the white paper, the box was also white and it simply read in black font _Manolo Blahnik_. Kara opened the box. Inside there were a pair of black loafers. Lena was right, these suited her well. “Thank you so much. You really didn’t have to.” Kara felt herself starting to blush.

“Nonsense. I saw them, I thought of you, so obviously I had to get them.” Lena countered with a big smile, all her teeth showing. She was stunning.

The second gift came just this Friday morning. Kara got up, drank some coffee, and as she was about to _inhale _her ninth cinnamon roll, there was a knock on her door.

“Ms. Danvers?” A man with a messenger bag was standing in front of Kara’s door.

Kara, fearing she, once again, was being sued for libel, was reticent in answering the man. “What’s this about?” She asked instead.

“I have a package for Kara Danvers.” The man took a basil-green box from his messenger bag. “It’s from Lena Luthor.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “My bad, yes! I am Kara Danvers.”

Kara did not open the box until after she took a shower. Still only in a towel, she read the note on Lena’s package _Thinking of you_ and smiled. Inside the green box there was a watch. A Rolex watch to be precise.

“Lena, this is too much.” Kara had immediately called Lena.

Lena laughed. “It really isn’t. I want you to have it.”

“But Lena, we’ve only been dating for less than a week. This feels like an anniversary gift, like a 5-year-anniversary-gift.” Kara was officially panicking.

“Kara you need to breathe.” Lena waited until Kara’s breathing had normalized and then continued. “What good is it to be dating a billionaire if you’re not gonna reap the benefits?” She laughed sardonically.

“Lena.” Kara objected. “I’m not dating you because of your money.” Kara heard Lena gulping.

“I know that. _Believe_ me, I know that. I didn’t mean to make light of the situation.” Lena’s voiced quivered at the end. “Please don’t be mad.”

“Mad? I’m not mad Lena. I’m surprised and I dunno… I feel, it just feels like maybe I’m taking advantage of you.” Kara explained.

“Kara, one of the things I love about you is how good and pure you are. I know you would never take advantage of me. And, on the other hand…” She chuckled. “I’m the CEO of a Fortune 500 tech conglomerate, give me some credit.”

Kara laughed. “Okay, you’re right.”

“Wear it to our date?”

“I will.”

* * *

Kara was nervous. Lena had simply told her to wear something nice, but she had not specified _how _nice. Kara felt like she was flying blind. She decided to wear Lena’s black loafers and work her way up from that.

Well, these definitively go with pants. After that, Kara picked what she esteemed to be her nicest button-up shirt and then went over to the green box on her dresser and put on Lena’s watch. She never in her life imagined she would become a _kept _woman.

At precisely 6 p.m. on the dot, there was a knock on Kara’s door. Kara pulled down her glasses to see who it was. Lena was standing on the other side, her hair was down and she was wearing a beautiful dress. Summer did wonders to Lena Luthor’s wardrobe choices. Kara went over and opened the door.

“Hi.” Lena kissed Kara on the cheek. “Are you ready?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

They held hands as the elevator took them down.

“You look amazing tonight- I mean, you look amazing all the time but- like- ugh.” Kara rolled her eyes as she grunted. Lena rolled her head back as she laughed. “What I mean is, you look very beautiful.” She managed.

“Thank you.” Lena arched her eyebrow at Kara. “So do you… You look handsome.”

After they went out of the building, a dark blue car awaited them. Lena opened the car’s door for Kara. “No Frank tonight?” Kara inquired.

“No, I told him to take the night off. I’ll be your driver for tonight ma’am.” She quipped right before closing Kara’s door.

The car smelled like new and everything on the interior was a sort of light beige color. “I’ve never seen this car before.” Kara commented.

“Yeah, this is one of my cars for personal use. Frank only drives the Rolls.” Lena clarified.

“Do you like driving?” Kara fidgeted with her hands.

Lena glanced at Kara for a brief moment. “No, not really. I guess that’s why I have Frank. That and so that I can keep working, even when I’m in a car.” Lena gripped the wheel a bit tighter.

Kara laughed. “The proud workaholic, huh?”

“You betcha!” Lena winked at Kara.

They continued to chat amicably during the ride. Mostly about Kara’s interview that morning with an old woman about a human affairs story. The woman had participated in a winter swim race for the past 40 years. Lena smiled at Kara’s story as she drove them through the streets of National City.

After a while, Kara realized that a black SUV kept taking the same turns as them. Two men in suits sat in the front of the van. Kara did not want to alarm Lena with unsubstantiated claims and decided to wait for the next turn. And there it was again! They had taken the same left turn.

“Lena?” There was hesitance in Kara’s voice. “I don’t mean to scare you but, I think we’re being followed.”

Lena’s eyebrows raised and she looked up to the rearview mirror. “We are. That’s Yusef and Alan, my bodyguards for tonight.” Lena half-smiled at Kara.

“Oh, I see.” Kara’s shoulders relaxed.

“Nothing bad’s gonna happen, don’t worry. It’s just for precaution.” Lena assured. “I would never put you in any danger Kara.” Lena leaned over and took Kara’s hand in hers.

If she only knew.

Finally, Lena started to slow down as they arrived near the pier. Kara looked around, wondering what they were going to do. She pinpointed two different restaurants and also a boat nearby.

“We’re here.” Lena parked the car and exited fairly quickly, Kara started to open her own door, but Lena was already there opening it for her.

The sun was almost giving way into the night. Kara could see the moon too.

Lena took her by the hand and walked her towards the pier, towards what Kara now identified as a yacht. Yusef and Alan trailed behind the women as they made their way towards the yacht.

Near the yacht’s entrance there were three people awaiting them. One of them Kara recognized as Gus. The other two were a man clearly dressed as a butler and a woman with a captain’s hat.

The three of them greeted the women with enthusiasm. After that, everybody boarded.

“Ready for our first date?” Lena raised her left eyebrow at Kara in that trademark way of hers.

“Yes.” Kara gave her a kind smile.

Inside, the yacht looked like a fancy apartment. For the most part, the furniture was white with turquoise and dark blue undertones here and there. White flowers adorned every possible surface and crevice. At the center of it all, there was a dining room table decorated to the nines with blue roses and candles.

Kara was even more nervous now. It all looked way too elaborate. What if she messed up while eating the food? Got sauce on her shirt or something like that? That would be so embarrassing.

The butler helped both women to their seats, one next to the other facing a nighttime sea view. Lena smiled warmly at Kara. “You really look amazing Kara. Gorgeous.” She commented.

Kara shied at that, looking away. “Thank you.” Lena then took Kara’s hand and kissed it. Kara felt her heart was going to burst out of her chest. “I- uh.” Kara cleared her throat. “This all looks amazing.”

“It does. I helped pick out the flowers. I just didn’t think- the team really did a number. I didn’t take into account how lavish this could get. I hope you don’t mind.” Lena brushed some of her hair behind her ear and then looked up at Kara bashfully.

“No. Don’t worry about it. It’s fine. It’s all very beautiful. You’re beautiful.” Kara bent towards Lena and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Lena opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by the butler. “Ms. Luthor, the captain wants you to know we’ll be departing shortly.” He informed as he poured water in their glasses.

“Thank you Mr. Harris.” Lena took a sip of her water.

Mr. Harris proceeded with opening a bottle of red wine and then a whole process of wine-tasting related ritual took place in front of Kara’s eyes. Lena took a sip of the drink, then she smelled it, then she tilted the glass as she held it up to the light, she even swirled the wine in her glass and took another sip before nodding to Mr. Harris that it was acceptable. All in all, this process completely fascinated Kara, who contained her smile all through it. Lena was the archetype of elegance.

“How you’ve been? -since Wednesday.” Kara quipped. Mr. Harris had already left after filling both of their glasses with wine and now the two women were once again alone in the dining table.

“I’ve been good. Stressed as always, I guess. We have a board meeting coming up. There’s a lot of prepping involved before one of those.” Lena shrugged. “It’ll be fine. I just need to finish getting all my ducks in a row.”

“I’ve been to one of those—to take notes—and I understand what you mean. Cat would lose it a whole month before one of those, panicking about every little detail.” Kara placed her hand on Lena’s thigh, trying to comfort her.

“I don’t mind them as much as I used to. It’s just the head of sales is always on everybody’s backs—R&D’s specially—and yes, of course sales are important and those number are what attract new investors and keep the shareholders happy, but still…” Lena exhaled as if defeated. “I hate rushing the research. We’re all very rich already! Slow down and actually put it the work, and trust that results will follow. Rushing -that just leads to sloppy work at best and accidents at worst.” Silence followed after that to which Lena promptly added. “Don’t mind me. I’m crying over spilled milk.”

“No. No Lena, I- uh It’s-…” Kara struggled to formulate what she wanted to say. What could she say really? _I think you have my undying admiration for all the wonderful work you do? Your work ethic makes me want to drop my panties? _Jeez, that last one was in really poor taste.

“It’s not nothing. What you go through it’s important and I want you to feel like you can talk to me about it.” Kara smiled with kindness.

That seemed to give Lena permission to relax her shoulders and let out a breath she was holding.

Mr. Harris walked in again, this time holding two plates covered with a steel dome. He placed them in front of the women. “Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers, dinner is served.” Mr. Harris once again left the two women to themselves.

Kara laughed nervously as she stared at the cover on her food. She placed her hand on the handle and lifted it carefully. To her surprise, it was a hamburger, more specifically a Big Belly Burger. Kara rejoiced at this and started laughing to her heart’s content. Lena joined her.

“Is this like some sort of cute prank?” Kara was still laughing as she spoke.

Lena was using the pads of her fingers to wipe away a few tears that had gathered in her eyelids from all the laughing. “It is… yeah.” Lena cleared her throat. “I mean, partly. I really just wanted to pay homage to us, to our friendship.”

Kara felt warmth spreading through her chest. Lena was honoring those late nights working, those impromptu lunches and that time on her birthday. Kara felt herself relax, this wasn’t a date with some fancy faceless CEO, this was a date with Lena, her friend, the woman she had come to love and admire deeply.

“That’s very thoughtful Lena, thank you.”

Lena smiled in return and opened her food. “Let’s dig in then!”

* * *

After that juicy burger, Kara had another two of them as Lena shared a bit about her new pet project: a fire extinguisher.

Lena was working on how to extinguish flames with sound-waves.

“So like, I’m guessing you’re using low frequency sound?” Kara asked. She was genuinely interested in this.

“Yes! We had to test many frequencies and have found that 30 to 60 Hz is our sweet spot.” Lena exclaimed.

“And we’re thinking big with this Kara. I want this new device to be the official fire extinguisher in every home, every hotel, every stadium, every single building in the world.” Lena’s green eyes shone with excitement.

“Yes! Yes! It’s way better… It wouldn’t ‘cause any damage. Sound doesn’t- low frequencies can’t create any more damage than what the fire has already caused. With carbon dioxide… it can get messy and water’s just wasteful and then you generate water damage as well. It’s a terrible system. Now that I think about it, it sucks that no one has come up with a better way to do it.” Kara mused.

“I know! I love that you always understand.” Lena nudged Kara playfully. “I want to combine it with my drone line. I really want to go big with this Kara. I want massive wildfires to be a thing of the past.”

“That would- whoa Lena, that would save so many lives, so many homes.” Kara truly felt excited about this idea. Numerous times she had tried to contain wildfires in several places of the world. There was only so much her ice breath could achieve. Wildfires were quick, huge and merciless. If Lena could create a device that—without putting any lives at risk—could extinguish these type of fires, it would be a game-changer.

Lena seemed to be just as excited as Kara, but then something shifted in her eyes, they became a little less brighter. “But low frequencies don’t travel far. The drones would have to get up close and personal in order to extinguish a wildfire. That’s what- That’s where we’re stuck. We’re trying to find a material that’s both light and fire-resistant for these new type of drones. It’s been- well… we’re trying our best.”

Kara placed a warm hand on top of Lena’s. “I’m completely certain you’ll get there.” She stated firmly as she gazed into green eyes.

Lena looked away for a moment but then returned Kara’s intensity. “Thank you.”

* * *

After a while, Gus himself appeared holding a platter with several… desserts! He approached their table and smiled. “Since Lena did not let me prepare your dinner. I went all out with dessert.”

Kara looked at the platter in amazement, there were so many bright colors, fruits and white cream, chocolate. It looked delicious.

“And so ladies, here you have a chocolate éclair,” He pointed to an elongated pastry, almost like a sausage. “an opera cake,” He pointed to a multi-layered dark cake. “Some macarons, a mille-feuille, a religieuse a kouig amann and a tarte tatin or a flipped-up apple pie.” Everybody knew that there was a separate stomach for dessert, what most people did not know was that Kara had two of them.

“Ladies, please enjoy.” Gus placed the platter on the table.

“Gus, I must say that you definitely went French with this and I’m happy about it. Thank you so much for your work.” Lena held Gus’ hands as she spoke and with that, Gus left them to their sugary feast.

Kara was pretty certain that she was having the time of her life, each of Gus’ concoctions was incredible, each different, unique and special in every way. Kara tried every single one of the desserts whilst Lena ate a single lemon macaron and then… just… watched.

If Kara didn’t know any better, she would have thought that Lena had some sort of fetish.

“You’re not gonna eat anything else?” Kara asked, her mouth stuffed with the apple pie.

Lena recoiled in disgust. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Kara chewed as fast as she could—in a way that still seemed human. “Sorry. Do you want some pie?” Kara offered.

Lena rolled her eyes in pretend annoyance. “Well, if you insist, then I guess I’ll make the sacrifice.”

Kara laughed. “Oh Lena, you’re so brave.” Kara fed Lena a forkful of the apple pie. Some of the juice from the dessert went down Lena’s chin. She giggled about it and then took a napkin to clean herself.

Kara was simply enamored.

“I think you gave me too much Kara.” Lena was blushing now as she wiped her chin. After a beat, she placed her hand on top of Kara’s on the table. “Listen, hmm… I have to—how do I say this?—present to you? Or explain I guess, some of your options for tonight.” Lena reddened even more.

Kara raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Lena took a breath. “I mean er- I didn’t really want to presume anything but I also- well,” she shrugged. “I guess I let myself hope so… uh…” She exhaled in frustration. “I’m not making any sense, am I?” She arched an eyebrow at Kara.

“Not really, no.” Kara agreed.

Lena shook her head as if psyching herself up for something. “I guess one just has to be direct with these things so that there are no misunderstandings.” She reasoned. “The thing is that, there are rooms in this yacht Kara. Rooms with-“ Lena swallowed. “with beds.”

Kara raised her eyebrows in realization.

“and so, that means there are options.” Lena exhaled, as if relieved to have finished the first portion of her speech. “Option one: I can drive you home. This was a lovely evening and I hope we can schedule another date sometime soon.” She took a pause. “Option two: You can stay here, in one of the rooms. We could have breakfast together in the morning, make this a double-feature.” Lena looked straight into icy blue eyes. “Or option three: You can stay, here… in this yacht, in a room… with me.” She finished.

Flashes of what happened that fateful Sunday night went through Kara’s mind. She shuddered and after a pause said. “I wanna stay with you.”

* * *

Kara undressed slowly. Not because she wanted to be sexy or anything like that but because she was feeling too much all at once and now her hands were shaking.

The cause of such turmoil? One Lena Luthor. More specifically, a naked Lena Luthor inside a bathtub, filled with perfumed-soapy water, beckoning Kara to get closer with the motion of a single finger.

The two women were in the yacht’s master bedroom en suite bathroom. After Kara’s enthusiastic response, Lena took her hand and guided her to a door in the back of the room.

Needless to say, the room seemed like a hotel room. Although Kara figured that yachts must be something like hotels or airbnbs.

Kara was in the process of unbuttoning the last button on her shirt, all the while anticipating what was about to happen. She loathed her trembling hands, they made her slow and clumsy. After discarding her shirt, Kara looked up towards Lena once again. She was resting her chin on her folded arms on top of the bathtub’s edge, smiling with warmth. Her cheeks were a beautiful rosy color—either from the situation they found themselves in or because of the water’s temperature, Kara did not know or cared.

“Everything okay?” Lena’s voice was deep, husky.

Kara nodded as she lowered her pants along with her panties. Lena stared at Kara, eyes hooded with want.

Kara walked over to the bathtub. She stepped in and lowered herself.

Her back to Lena’s front. Lena hummed as Kara laid her head back on her shoulder. “I like this.” Lena whispered next to Kara’s ear.

“Me too.” Kara turned her head and gave Lena a kiss on the cheek.

Lena took Kara’s hand in her own, just as she was about to interlock their fingers, she took a pause. “You’re shaking.”

“It’s nothing.” Kara moved her hand down again, underwater.

Lena took Kara’s hand anyway, without bringing it to the surface. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” She nudged Kara’s head with her own. “You can go: ‘_I don’t wanna do this’ _and then we’d just get up and… get dressed and I would take you home or I could have someone drive you.” Lena spoke softly as if she wanted to avoid scaring or upsetting Kara.

Kara laughed softly. “It’s nothing like that Lena.”

“Then what is it?” Her voice was breathy now, barely above a whisper.

“You’ll laugh.” Kara looked to the side, avoiding Lena’s eyes.

“Most likely, but that still doesn’t mean I won’t _listen_.” Lena reasoned.

“Hey!” Kara elbowed Lena playfully. “Seriously! Don’t laugh.”

Kara’s movement made Lena’s breast glide deliciously on her back. Now, more than ever, Kara was aware of the setting she was in with her _best friend_.

“Just tell me Kara.”

Kara took a deep breath, taking a moment to steady herself.

She took note of her positioning. Lena’s breasts on her back, nipples hard in spite of the water’s warm temperature. Lena’s arms, surrounding Kara. Lena’s hand, still interlocked with Kara’s. Lena’s cunt, pressed to Kara’s lower back.

“I’m nervous.” Kara spoke with a low tone.

Lena did laugh. “Me too Kara, but… we’ve already done this.” She let go of Kara’s hand and moved it to Kara’s shoulder, kneading the skin there. Kara sagged against Lena. There was something about the scent around them—something about the flowery-citrusy aroma that encompassed them—that made her feel heady.

Lena started kissing behind Kara’s ear. “There’s nothing to be nervous about. I’ll take care of you.” Lena said a in soft tone.

Her lips traveled to Kara’s neck, now licking and sucking. Kara felt herself getting wet.

“You have no idea Kara, no idea how I’ve longed for this.” Lena’s hands went down to cup her breasts. Kara moaned freely, arching up, seeking more contact. Lena started pinching Kara’s nipples, pulling on them softly and then rolling her thumbs over them.

Kara felt herself opening her legs wider and thrusting up against nothing. Lena seemed to take notice of it and instantly lowered one of her hands to cup Kara. Both women moaned at this. “Is all of this for me?” Lena husked next to Kara’s ear.

Kara felt dizzy, she could no longer form coherent thoughts, all she wanted was to feel.

“Answer me Kara.” Lena bit her ear. Kara jolted in pleasure. “Yes. It’s- it’s all for you.”

Lena hummed in acknowledgement. Her fingers danced over Kara’s folds, going up and down, but never actually going to where Kara wanted them most.

“Please.” Kara’s voice was guttural; it was not a simple request, she was begging.

Lena did not make her wait any longer. Her fingers were now on her clit. “Yes!” Kara was over the moon. Lena alternated between circular and up-and-down motions, never letting Kara get used to one or the other.

Next thing Kara knew, Lena’s other hand was circling her entrance, gathering her moisture and then entering her.

“You like this?” Lena’s breathy voice only managed to increment Kara's arousal.

“Yes. Please don’t stop.”

“I won’t.” Lena assured her. Soon enough one finger turned into two. Kara felt bombarded by Lena. Her finger on her clit, her fingers inside of her, her mouth on her neck. It did not take long before Kara was moaning Lena’s name at a higher and higher pitch until warmth enveloped her entire body, spreading even to the tips of her toes.

“You’re so beautiful Kara.” Lena was still taking care of her through the aftershocks, trying to extract every last bit of pleasure she could out of Kara.

Finally, Kara leaned back on Lena, she was trying to concentrate on steading her breath.

Nervousness was now a stranger to Kara. “My turn.” She said, as she turned around to face Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!  
Just wanted to explore the possible sugar-mama side of this relationship.
> 
> Comments = <3
> 
> Buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/thesameasmine


	3. I Can't Think Straight

The next morning, Kara woke up with Lena’s head lying on her shoulder. A whole section of the room was composed of a set of windows and they had forgotten to draw the blackout curtains in, therefore, the sunlight coming through had both energized and stirred Kara awake.

Waking up and getting to look down and see Lena’s sleeping face or looking up and staring at the morning sun and the open sea, Kara could not make up her mind about which was more beautiful. Well, nobody was asking her to choose, she could admire both.

Eventually—and regrettably for Kara—Lena woke up. The women went over their respective morning routines. Kara thought it was almost as if she had taken a vacation with Lena and they had woken up in their hotel room. She was definitively looking forward to doing that someday.

As Kara was about to put on yesterday’s clothes, Lena stopped her. She explained to Kara that, in case she had chosen to stay, Sophie had set her up with some clothing for the next day, and that everything should be in the other room’s closet.

Kara shrugged and then commented something along the lines of Lena being too kind to her, and went over to the other room. Upon opening the closet, Kara found a bag labeled _Alala_. Inside there were some comfy white sweatpants, a sports-bra and a diversity of monochrome-colored tops for Kara to choose from. On the closet’s floor Kara found a box, it said a woman’s name on the lid, _Isabel Marant_, and inside there were a pair of chunky white lace-up sneakers with a maroon accent. Last, but not least, Kara found Victoria’s Secret PINK panties inside another bag. Kara was not a hundred percent sure, but she thought this whole sporty attire probably cost her entire paycheck.

During their friendship, Kara had received plenty of gifts from Lena. Actually, the best gifts Kara had ever received were _from _Lena. But they came only twice a year: On her birthday and on Christmas.

They were the best because they were carefully thought out and not because of some brand or anything like that.

Once on her birthday, Lena had given her a music box, with a particular melody that Kara had related her birth-mother would hum when she would tuck her in bed. Kara had cried in front of all of their friends and Lena had apologized profusely. Another time, for Christmas, Lena had given Kara and Alex T-shirts. On the front they said: _Danvers sisters, yes we can! _And on the back it finished with: “_If you can’t do it, Danvers can!”_ That was her and Alex’s chant during a good streak in game night. Both Kara and Alex had put them on immediately and drunkenly shouted the words over and over again to everyone else’s dismay, and to Lena’s amusement.

Regardless, ever since they started dating, Lena had been doting Kara with gift after gift. Kara was not stupid, she had googled the loafer’s brand and learned she had been given a-thousand-dollar-shoes. Never mind how much a Rolex costs, and now… well, now there were these _Alala_ and what-have-yous.

She felt a bit like Lena was buying her. Although, not the whole way because, these were definitively lazy-Saturday clothes and not a ballgown dress or anything like that. But still, she knew that soon enough she would have to engage with Lena on a serious conversation about this. But not now, now she got to have breakfast with her girlfriend.

“So… I told Alex.” Kara said as soon as she finished swallowing a bite of her _third _bacon and eggs sandwich—courtesy of Gus.

Lena smiled at that. “Yeah? How did she take it?” Again Lena was drinking celery juice—What’s up with that?—and some oatmeal with dried fruits.

“She-” Kara took a sip of her orange juice, it seemed she had swallowed too fast and was now about to choke. Lena laughed at her candidly and Kara gave her a grumpy stare in return. “Anyways, she was surprised. She said she didn’t know I was also into girls.”

“And are you? Into girls I mean.” Lena inquired, her left brow rising.

Kara looked around in thought. They were sitting on a table on the yacht’s roof. The sun was relentless, but they were under a huge umbrella-like contraption. The breeze carried with it the scent of the sea and Kara could not imagine herself wanting to be anywhere else.

Regrettably, Mr. Harris had already informed them that soon enough they would be back on the pier.

“I’ve admired girls before and even made-out with one in college. So I do think I’m into girls, but… you know, I’ve exclusively dated men till now so… I’m not completely sure. All I know is that I’m definitively into you.” Kara gave Lena her biggest smile.

Lena smiled back just before drinking some more of _that_ juice. Kara had forgone to tell her that Alex had been reprehensive about their relationship. Not because she did not trust Lena or her company, but because she thought it was not right for Kara to engage in a romantic relationship with someone who did not know she was Supergirl. A robbery of some Alien artifact had cut that morning conversation at the DEO short though, leaving Kara frustrated.

But she did not have to dwell on it now, not when she was enjoying this amazing breakfast on a yacht with Lena who was, once again, lifting up her drink towards her lips…

“Okay, I really have to ask. What is it with the celery?” Kara took another bite of her sandwich.

Lena looked down to her glass. “What do you mean?”

“What do I-" She swallowed hard again. “What do I mean? I mean why? Why are you drinking _celery_?” Kara asked in a sort of pretend-outrage (but not really) manner.

Lena started laughing. She was wearing a beige and white yoga-like attire and her hair was made up in a ponytail. She looked beautiful.

“I don’t know for certain, really. But, I’ve been doing this for the past two years because of Gus. He’s not just your typical French chef, he specializes in culinary medicine and well, apparently celery will help me with my blood pressure, cholesterol and I don’t remember what else.” Lena was supporting her head on one of her hands as she spoke, she then shrugged. “At the beginning it was disgusting but, after a while you get used to it. By now I’m not even sure I’ve woken up until I’ve had one of these.”

“Well, I’m sorry but, I think it’s gross.” Kara stuck her tongue out at Lena.

Lena laughed some more.

Kara appreciated every time she could make this woman laugh. Life had not given Lena many chances at true and lasting happiness. Kara only hoped she could contribute in any way she could as long as Lena would have her.

Later, the two women kissed goodbye at the pier. Lena had Seb, her backup driver, take Kara back to her apartment since she had an appointment with her trainer that very morning.

* * *

Kara was the host of tonight’s game night. She asked Lena to come earlier than everyone else so that they could agree on how to break the news to everybody.

Kara was really scared. Not about telling everybody she and Lena were dating, but about what everybody else would think once they came to the inevitable conclusion that Kara decided to start a romantic relationship with someone who did not know she was Supergirl. The oncoming backlash, the judging that would surely come from J'onn and Nia, and Brainy and most of all from James! Kara was dreading it.

On her part, sitting by the kitchen counter, Lena kept massaging her own arms over and over again.

“Are you okay?” Kara stood at the other side of the counter, preparing a crab-salad dip by throwing the necessary ingredients on a food processor, the hummus and red sauce dips were already on the coffee table by the living room.

“I am. It’s just- my arms are killing me. Ryan had me do this Japanese sword-fighting, called Kendo. The technique is mostly two-handed and I’m not used to those movements! He says it’ll improve my core strength for fencing.” She moaned as she continued to massage her biceps.

“Sorry to hear that. Tell me at least you had fun.” Kara half-smiled.

“I did. Learning new things is always fun.” Lena shrugged as she grinned with fondness towards Kara. “So…” She singsonged. “Do you have a plan for tonight? For how we’re going to tell everybody?” 

Kara was about to answer her when suddenly Lena received a call.

“I’m sorry, I have to get this.” Lena got up from her seat and went outside Kara’s apartment.

Kara did not use her superhearing. She focused on the food processor’s sound instead.

After a moment, Lena came back. “I’ve gotta go Kara. There’s been- I messed up- ugh! I’m so sorry.”

Kara went over to Lena, she adjusted her glasses that seemed to have slipped down as she was preparing the food. “Is everything okay?” She placed two calming hands on Lena’s elbows.

Lena kept looking down, as if ashamed or defeated. Kara could not be sure which.

“Someone’s challenging the patent for the fire extinguisher. I have an emergency meeting with the PR department to go over the optics and press releases- It seems my interview- somebody read it and they think we copied their design or their idea. I’m- ugh!” Lena placed her forehead on Kara’s chest, her breathing was all over the place.

Kara held her.

Sometimes it was easy to forget that Lena was just twenty five years old.

Then she started caressing Lena’s hair.

After a beat, Lena raised up her face from Kara’s chest. She wiped at some tears that had never really come down and then, as if someone had lifted a switch, her whole demeanor shifted. She stood straighter, she swallowed hard and her shoulders released the tension they were holding.

Lena, her friend, was gone. This was now Ms. Luthor, LCorp’s CEO.

“I have to go.” She gave Kara a kiss and a smile and left after waving goodbye.

* * *

“You’ve _gotta_ tell her!” Alex whispered but also kind of shouted at the same time. Kara found herself in her room’s bathroom, away from the rest of her friends, away from Monopoly and instead here, sitting on a toilet as her older sister was pretty much scolding her.

“I know.” Kara lowered her head towards her hands. “Believe me, I know.” She looked up towards her sister.

“Then do it.” There she was again with the stage-whisper.

Kara groaned. “I’ll do it. Of course I’ll do it. She’s my best friend.”

“She’s your girlfriend now.” Alex corrected her.

“You don’t get it. It’s not so easy… I wish I could just go right up to her and tell her but, I need to find the perfect timing. It’s delicate.” Kara tried to reason.

“It is. I know I was against it before, but we should’ve told her Kara. And now, now she deserves to know more than ever. You’re Supergirl and Lena should know; and it should come from you.” Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. “I love you, but seriously what were you thinking going into a relationship with Lena when she doesn’t even know?”

“I love her.” Kara raised her arms as if asking _what else could it be?_. “I love her so much, I want to be near her all the time. Alex, when she kissed me, I thought I was dreaming! Next thing I know she’s asking me out on a date- it all happened so fast!”

“That’s no excuse!” This time Alex actually shouted. Both women jolted in surprise. “That’s no excuse and you know it!” She whispered again after regaining some composure.

Then there was silence. Kara did not know how to respond to that.

Alex did not press further and instead turned on the faucet and started washing her hands, then she proceeded to wet the back of her neck.

Kara stared at the ceiling, thinking.

After Alex had finished drying her hands, she just stood there, in front of Kara, in front of the toilet, both hands on her hips.

“She took me out on a yacht.” Kara whispered. She was not meeting her sister’s eyes. “It was magical. She- she took me by the hand and I kissed her on the cheek, she said I looked gorgeous.”

Alex simply listened.

“She bathed me.”

Alex’s eyes bulged at that and just when she was about to protest, Kara interjected. “I won’t go into details, don’t worry.”

Kara sighed. “But yes… She bathed me, and then she again took me by the hand—as if she thought I would slip otherwise—and guided me to bed- to sleep, and it was sweet. It felt nice, I felt cared for.”

“and you don’t want that to change.” Alex finished for her sister.

“Is that selfish?” Kara asked in a small voice.

Alex turned, giving Kara her back. “It is.” After a pause, she continued. “But it doesn’t make you a bad person. It makes you… human.”

“I don’t want to always have to be the strong one, the hero.” Kara’s voice sounded flat, as if years of exhaustion had finally caught up with her and made her numb.

Alex turned around, went over to her sister and held Kara against her body. “I know.”

“I just need more time.” Kara whimpered.

* * *

In the end, she did not break the news during game night. It felt wrong to do it without Lena by her side.

Kara missed Lena. 

They had not been able to see each other for two whole weeks, she had still received three more gifts of course.

They still communicated with each other. They texted and had a few phone conversations, but Lena was really busy.

The patent LCorp had filed shared one single similarity in the design with another one. Somehow that had been overlooked by the lawyers and the patent officer that processed the documents. LCorp was about to get sued.

Kara had been asked to cover the story. It was hard because there was a lot of inside information she knew because of Lena and their relationship and then there was some other information she knew because of her investigation. Separating the two when writing had given Kara a headache. She had to keep track of what was told to her in confidence and what was simply public record or an _on the record_ interview with someone involved.

In order to win the case Lena—well, actually LCorp—would have to prove that the similarity in the design was circumstantial and that it was due to obviousness. Lena had documented all of the earlier designs that led to the last _sound-waves fire extinguisher_, so Kara figured that it would not be hard for LCorp to defend itself from the claims that they were copycats.

Regardless, Lena was incredibly stressed out. She kept blaming herself and that phone call interview for everything that had happened.

During their calls, Lena would ask Kara about her day and Kara had not much to tell her. Half her days were spent on the investigation into something that Lena knew so much more than her, and the other half would be spent saving people’s lives as Supergirl. Neither of which—for different reasons—she would talk about with Lena.

Sometimes Kara’s monosyllabic responses would irk Lena, who would pry for more details. This resulted in an awful development for Kara: She started actively lying to Lena. They were not _big_ lies. They were lies about other things she had done with her day in the past and not really that week, but still, they brought a distinct and unsavory taste to Kara’s mouth.

Kara could see that it made Lena happy to hear she was happy. By the end of the second week, Kara had even made up a story about going out to eat pizza with Brainy and having a really good time explaining to him the concepts of _ghosting_, _phubbing_ and the like. It was not entirely made up, but it was Nia instead of Kara who had that experience with Brainy, they both had told Kara about it during a brunch.

Lena had laughed and laughed at that.

It made Kara happy to hear that sound.

“Listen, I’m not too busy right now… I thought that maybe we could go out- go to the movies or something?” Lena asked her one Wednesday night.

Kara was sitting on her bed, she had just sent the finished piece to Snapper and the afternoon was giving way into the night.

Kara’s heart started drumming. “Yes! I would love that!” She squealed with glee. “Wait- I can’t…” She lamented.

“Oh.” Lena sighed.

“Wait, if you’re not too busy… and if you don’t think it’s too weird- I have to go grocery-shopping; would you like to join me?” There was a beat and then Kara continued. “I _have _to, there’s literally nothing on my fridge and- well, that’s what I had planned for tonight. But I know it’s lame, I could visit you later? Like at 9:00 p.m.?”

“No- no, I’ll join you. Don’t worry, it’s not lame. I just really want to see you.” Lena interjected.

* * *

This time the men trailing them were John D. and Georgious. Yusef’s wife had recently given birth and he was now on paternity leave. It was uncanny the way the men would follow them without making it seem like they were actually following them.

Thankfully, Lena—citing that she did not want to call attention to herself—asked them to stay at the Supermarket’s exit.

Lena was wearing a green off-shoulder blouse that showed her beautiful collar bone, paired with a pair of dark blue-jeans and black pumps, her hair up in a lazy bun. She looked casual, yet stylish. Kara, on her part, was wearing a white camisole tucked inside a pair of light blue-jeans that matched her eyes, her hair up in a ponytail and her trademark glasses.

“Okay, so… I just pretty much need all the basics and, oh! I need some toilet paper too and a sponge. I can’t forget those!” Kara walked along the vegetables and fruits aisle, Lena trailing behind her and pushing a cart.

Once near a basket of tomatoes, Kara stopped, took out a mesh bag from her pocket and gave it to Lena. “Hold it open for me please.” She instructed.

Lena opened the mesh as Kara had told her, but she seemed very distracted; her eyes were going in every direction, she looked at every vegetable and fruit, she looked at the people around them, even at the ceiling.

“Lena?” Kara waved her hand in front of the other woman’s face.

Lena laughed breathily. Kara noticed a blush rising up her neck. “Sorry. Yes… what is it?”

Kara frowned but then smiled at Lena. Whatever! "It's nothing." She started to turn to grab some tomatoes, when a realization stopped her in her tracks. “Is this your first time in a supermarket!?”

“Would you believe me if I said no?” She gave Kara a thin smile, her blush finally reaching her cheeks.

Kara blinked incredulously. There was silence between the two. Both just standing there, facing each other.

Kara started to smile and then stepped closer towards Lena and hugged tightly, squealing with joy. “This is so exciting! I’m gonna show you everything.”

Kara gave Lena a masterclass in supermarkets. She explained the differences between higher-end supermarkets and regular ones. She guided Lena through every aisle, explaining about product positioning and how sometimes companies would pay extra in order to have their products be placed at eye-view level. She also explained how much food supermarkets would throw out instead of giving it away to shelters or people in need.

Once at the meats section, Kara explained how you could just grab the pre-made packages or request specific meat-cuts from the butcher. Lena took it all in, asking questions from time to time.

“How do you know which brand is the best?” By now, Lena was pushing the shopping cart through the detergent aisle, Kara had been walking ahead of her and gesturing in a manner similar to a flight-attendant here and there.

“Well, that depends. Sometimes people buy a specific brand not because of its quality, but because they grew up with it, it’s what their parents bought and so they do it too.”

Lena frowned in confusion.

“It’s like a… _if it ain’t broke, why fix it? _type of thinking, you know?” Kara clarified.

Lena nodded.

“Some other times… well, you just gotta try something and see if you like it or not.” Kara winked at Lena in a suggestive manner.

Lena laughed but then winked back.

Suddenly, Lena’s phone vibrated and she took it out of her purse and texted something. “It’s just John D., asking for an update.” After she placed it back on her purse she smiled at Kara “Shall we?”

* * *

Back in Lena’s town car, Kara finally decided to just ask her directly. “How come you’ve never been in a supermarket before?” Kara’s grocery shopping was on the trunk as Frank drove smoothly through the streets. The night was breezy and the stars were out.

Lena’s face wrinkled. “I don’t think I have a good explanation for that. It’s… I’ve lived a privileged life Kara. You know my family. A Luthor would never do their own shopping or even learn how to cook. ‘_God forbid! what would people say?’_” Lena imitated her mother’s voice. “We’re to remain useless and all high and mighty up in mount Olympus.” Lena sighed. “In part, that’s the reason. But that doesn’t excuse anything, my mother hasn’t been a towering presence in my life for years now so, it’s also on me. I’m not going to deny that.”

Kara placed a hand on Lena’s thigh. “Don’t beat up yourself about it.”

Lena frowned. “I’m not beating myself up about this.” Kara’s eyebrows lowered, her eyes squinted as if saying _you pretty much are_.

“Okay yeah, I _am _beating myself up about it.” Lena laughed as she nudged Kara.

Kara raised her arm and placed it above Lena’s shoulders, keeping her close.

Once they arrived, Frank started grabbing their bags to take them up to Kara’s apartment, but Kara insisted that she could do it herself. Frank glanced at his boss, who nodded and then gave the bags to Kara.

Both women went up the elevator in silence. Kara turned her wrist and checked her watch, it was 8:11 p.m.

“At what time do you have to leave?”

“I need to be in bed by at least 10:30, I have pilates tomorrow morning.”

The elevator’s doors opened and both women made their way to Kara’s apartment. As Kara was opening her door,—even with four bags on each arm—she said: “Have you had dinner? Let me cook for you!”

“Y-yeah, sure.” Lena was now blushing and blushing hard.

Kara went over to the kitchen and dropped all the bags on the counter. “Don’t be embarrassed about me cooking for you.” Kara turned and gave Lena a kind smile.

“You’re-” Lena cleared her throat. “You’re pretty strong, huh?”

Kara’s heart stopped. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “Yes… I… am…?”

“Do you bench press?” Lena’s voice sounded hoarse.

Kara looked side to side. Does she know? Did she just figure it out? “I.. do…?”

Lena’s breathing became erratic. “How much?”

Kara did not know a number that would make her seem like a human being, but she did know her own weight. She figured it would seem normal if she at least could lift herself up.

“125 lbs… more or less…?” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“Fuck.” Lena voiced in barely a whisper. Kara would not have heard it if it was not for her superpowers.

Now Kara understood what was happening. She went over to Lena and scooped her up, Lena’s legs around her waist, Kara’s arms holding Lena’s ass. The women started kissing passionately.

Lena’s tongue entered Kara’s mouth without any semblance of requesting permission. Kara loved it.

She carried Lena to her bedroom and dropped her on the bed. Lena’s green eyes were nearly black now. Her chest went up and down rapidly with every breath she took.

Kara was on top of her, her arms on each side of Lena’s head, her body between her legs.

“It turns you on, doesn’t it? That I’m strong.” Kara whispered, her lips right next to Lena’s ears.

“I’ve always-” Lena gulped. “I’ve always been fascinated by your arms and your shoulders.” Lena started sucking on Kara’s neck.

Rao, this woman drove her crazy.

Kara started fondling Lena’s breast over her top for a while but then opted for lowering her off-shoulder top along with her strapless bras and started sucking on Lena’s nipple.

Lena moaned wantonly. Her hands on Kara’s hair

“I’m fascinated by these.” Kara managed to say as she continued sucking on Lena’s nipple.

Lena laughed and then gently pulled Kara’s hair, guiding her back to her lips. They continued kissing, only stopping so Kara could sit up and remove her camisole.

Once she lowered herself back on top of Lena, the other woman started grinding on her abs. Kara could feel Lena’s desperation, so she positioned herself so that Lena could grind against her thigh instead and vice-versa.

They started humping each other.

Kara sucked on Lena’s tongue, resulting in Lena pulling at the little hairs on her nape. Kara groaned in pleasure. 

Lena was beautiful, for a moment Kara lifted herself on her hands and admired her as they continued to grind against each other.

Lena’s lips were swollen, her eyes hooded, her hairdo completely undone. Her black hair splayed against Kara’s white sheets created a remarkable contrast. Her top was now covering only one of her breasts and Kara could trace a deep red blush spreading through her chest and reaching her cheeks. This woman was a goddess and Kara had come to worship her.

They continued their movement, if it was not for their jeans, one could almost say they were _fucking_.

Kara lowered herself towards Lena’s ear. “I’ve missed you so much.” She moaned.

“God! Me too. So much Kara.” Lena grabbed Kara’s face and kissed her.

Lena came once Kara’s tongue entered her mouth. Kara gave two more thrusts as she continued to kiss Lena, her orgasm coming like thunder. Kara continued to grind her high, sometimes jolting with lesser orgasms. She felt dizzy and unable to form any coherent thoughts.

Lena was fairing no better, she was almost hyperventilating as she covered her eyes with her arm.

Kara lifted herself up and laid on her back next to Lena.

“Whoa, what was that?” Kara asked, her voice breathless.

“That was the celery juice working its medicinal magic.” Lena started laughing at her own joke and Kara joined her.

They were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like dry humping... 'cause I love it!
> 
> Thank you so much for your kind comments. 
> 
> I think now we're getting a little more serious about the future problems of this couple. Hope they make it! *fingers crossed
> 
> Comments = Love<3


	4. The Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great part of this is pure filth.  
If you're not into that, I recommend you skip to the last part of the chapter.

If asked, Kara could not precisely pinpoint the moment when Lena went from a friend to her _best _friend. They had met when Kara had accompanied her cousin to interview her, and the rest was history. However, the opposite was true when it came to recalling the moment Kara started to feel less-than-friendly feelings for Lena.

It was already late on a Saturday, everybody was at J'onn’s for game night and they were playing charades. Weeks ago Brainy, backed by everyone else, had imposed a rule that forbade Kara and Alex from being teammates. It left everyone with the awkward task of finding who to pair up with each of the Danvers.

It became even more awkward, if Lena Luthor was taken into account.

Due to a sense of fairness, there was a tacit agreement amongst everyone that Lena, essentially one of the best game night players, was to be paired with James the unofficial—but widely acknowledged—_worst_ player. Nevertheless, a few months after Lena and James’ break-up, when Lena had finally decided to return to game night, it was also an unspoken notion that the ex-couple could no longer form a team.

It was right around that time that Brainy came up with the new anti-Danvers rule. This resulted in Alex being paired up with James—which she dreaded significantly, lovely guy but not quick-witted. And in turn, Kara was paired with Lena.

The category was TV or movies, Lena got up from her seat next to Kara and went over to the basket where they kept cards with names of series and films. She grabbed one and then nodded for Nia to start the clock.

Immediately after gesturing that what they had to guess was a film, Lena went over to Kara, who was still seating on the couch, and opened her legs to stand between them. She then turned around and started dancing. Frankly speaking, Lena was not a good dancer, but her ass was right there and it was impossible for Kara to look away.

People in the room started laughing, wolf-whistling and the like.

“Showgirls!” Alex shouted over all the noise. Lena widened her eyes and made a gesture with her hands that signified that it was something similar to what Alex had just said and then kept on dancing.

“Private Booth?” Alex shouted again.

Lena rolled her eyes in frustration and turned her back to Alex. This meant she was now directly facing Kara.

Kara for the life of her could not form _any _thoughts other than acknowledging Lena’s body parts.

_Ass._

_Legs._

And now, _breasts_.

Nia covered her eyes, she was laughing so hard that she needed to take a visual break. Brainy, on the other hand, seemed to be taking mental notes and James, well James had decided this was an opportune moment to go to the bathroom. Last but not least, J'onn and Kelly looked on, Kelly applauding and J'onn horrified.

Lena lifted one of her legs and placed it on the couch, right next to Kara’s thigh and started thrusting her hips.

Kara thought she might just die right then and there. She felt dizzy and hot and… and wet.

Then Lena grabbed her own shirt with one hand and brought it up, showing her stomach, and continued her thrusting.

Realization sparked in Nia’s, now uncovered, eyes. “Magic Mike!” She yelled.

Lena jumped and cheered and went over to Nia, giving her a high-five. Her and Kara's team would still receive some points for getting someone else to guess the answer right.

Everybody was cheering and applauding, to which Lena bowed and then sat back on the couch, next to Kara.

For the next three weeks, Kara could not look at Lena properly in the eye.

It had been really hard for Kara. From one day to the next, she had become the personification of pining. She both dreaded and looked forward to seeing Lena and honestly, sometimes it was exhausting. There was only so much a heart—albeit a strong one like Kara’s—could take.

Oblivious, Lena would continue to ask Kara out to try new restaurants, to the movies and to her apartment for a visit.

All the while, out of nowhere their greeting dynamic included a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Having one’s object of affection be _that _close is intoxicating. Kara had always thought Lena smelled nice, but now… her scent was sharp, vivid and it demanded attention, it enveloped Kara and warmed her chest. More than once she had to police herself from overtly smelling her hair.

Every time Kara saw her approaching, she would give herself a pre-greeting mental scolding, then hug her, kiss her cheek and _force_ herself to step back. She hated herself for it. She was a twenty-eight-year-old adult, she should be able to get a grip.

And then there were the compliments and the flirting. According to Lena, Kara’s eyes should win an award. Then, after a karaoke night with all their friends, she suggested Kara should become a professional singer.

At night, sometimes she would nearly cry herself to sleep listening to Lena’s music box and lamenting what could never be.

_Can you come over? Movie-marathon? _Lena had texted her one Sunday afternoon.

_Sure, is 7pm okay? _Kara texted back.

_7pm is perfect! I have an early start tomorrow though. Have investors to meet :(_

* * *

“Why are you reading this?” Kara giggled as she held up a book. Its cover read _The Amateur’s Mind_ and had chess pieces artwork on the cover. “I thought you were a master?” Both women were in Lena’s apartment, about to start their marathon. The first movie on their list was _Arrival_, a film that LCorp’s CFO had recommended Lena, assuring her that it was right up her alley.

“I _am_ a _grand_master and stop going through my purse!” Lena lightly shoved Kara’s shoulder.

“Ouch!” Kara stepped backwards in fake-pain. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Lena, on her part, was wearing yoga pants and a white sweater two sizes too big.

“I didn’t go through your purse! It was peeking out. I’m a curious person.” Kara whined.

Lena scoffed in return and rolled her eyes. She finished carrying the popcorn towards her living room, placing it on the coffee table and sitting down on the couch in front of the T.V. “Curiosity killed the cat. But to answer your question, I really enjoy reading amateur books about strategy. It takes me back. You know, poor brother-less girl, longing for old memories and all that.”

There was a silence after Lena’s words. Just when Lena was about to backtrack, Kara interrupted her. “I think it’s very beautiful that you want to reconnect with something that reminds you of the good times you had with your brother.” She said in complete seriousness as she sat down next to Lena.

Lena stayed very still after hearing that. Kara was suddenly afraid she had overstepped or missed her mark in some way. “I’m sorry. I just-” She started.

“No, there’s nothing to feel sorry for. I just wasn’t expec- You have a way of being so direct with your words. I don’t believe I’ve met someone that speaks the way you do. It’s so genuine.” Lena placed her hand on top of Kara’s. “Thank you, really.” She smiled with warmth.

Then she continued. “My family, they’re all about back-handed compliments and disguised insults, and the corporate world is essentially the same. I’m not used to people expressing themselves the way you do.” She gave an empty laugh. “Isn’t that sad?”

Kara’s heart hurt for Lena. She tightened her hold on her hand and tried her best to show her affection through her eyes. “You have _me _now. It doesn’t have to be that way anymore.”

Lena’s eyes were watering; her face drawing closer to Kara’s. Kara watched Lena close her eyes, her face only an inch away. Kara closed her eyes too. She felt soft lips pressing against her own.

This had to be a dream.

There was no way this was real.

Kara opened her eyes once she felt Lena pull away. Lena’s eyes were still closed, a single tear was running down her cheek. Kara caught it with her thumb and wiped it away, then she pulled Lena towards her again and kissed her.

The kiss started soft, tentative. Lena’s lips were warm and Kara loved sucking on them.

They paused for a moment, foreheads pressed together and both breathing hard.

Then Lena pushed Kara down, got on top of her and started kissing her neck.

Kara looked up at the ceiling. She feared she would wake up at any second now. It would not have been the first time.

Kara hands travelled from Lena’s lower back to grab her ass. Lena jolted forward with a moan and went up crashing her lips against Kara’s once again.

She started to question whether there was a possibility that this was real. That maybe she truly was making-out with Lena Luthor on a couch. Fuck it! She decided to stop thinking about it and focus on Lena instead.

She began sucking on Lena’s tongue, Lena was now grinding against her lap. Kara understood it a _necessity _for her hand to cup Lena’s groin and so… she did.

Lena whimpered against Kara’s lips and continued her grinding. Lena’s center was really warm and Kara felt light-headed when she thought she could almost feel her wetness through the yoga pants. Thinking about it made her realize how much she was looking forward to that and, in an act of pure bravery, Kara introduced her hand inside Lena’s pants.

Lena was hairless.

Her lips were warm and slippery with cum.

“Yes!” Lena groaned. She sat up and started thrusting her hips against Kara’s hand. “I want you inside.”

Kara felt her heart skip a beat. She positioned her finger in her entrance and then Lena lowered herself.

Kara had never done this before, but actually being inside Lena superseded anything she could have ever imagined. Her fingers felt hot and soaked. It was amazing.

As she was riding Kara’s fingers, Lena grabbed the end of her sweater and took it off. She was not wearing a bra.

Kara looked up at Lena. Her head was pulled back, mouth open; her prominent collar bone in clear view. Lena’s breasts were pale and beautiful. Kara was going crazy.

Suddenly, Lena’s whole body stiffened. She looked down at Kara's eyes as she came. It was overwhelming.

Now, like this, with Lena spent on top of her breathing hard, Kara started to believe that this was real. And if it was, then she was going to make the most of it.

“Take me to bed” Kara spoke near Lena’s ear.

Lena lifted her face from Kara’s neck and looked at Kara. “Take me to bed.” Kara repeated in a whisper.

Lena got up from the couch and so did Kara.

Kara trailed behind her, both silently walking towards the door at the end of the hallway.

Kara had never been in Lena’s room before. The city’s nighttime skyline as seen through an enormous penthouse window was its main feature.

“Sit down.” Kara instructed. Lena did as she was told and sat on the edge of the bed.

Kara got down on her knees in front of her.

“May I?” Kara asked, her hand on Lena’s waistband.

Lena nodded.

Once Lena was completely undressed, Kara looked up to her eyes before spreading her thighs open. As she lowered her head towards her goal, Lena placed a hand on her cheek, effectively stopping her.

“I’m sorry- I-”

“You’re so beautiful.” Lena interrupted her. “Too beautiful.” She caressed Kara’s cheek. “I’ll just ruin you.”

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand on her cheek. “You won’t.” She pulled Lena’s hand away and lowered her head towards her center.

At first, Kara’s intent was to explore and find out what Lena liked, but as Lena’s moans grew in intensity, Kara’s intentions shifted. A surge of self-confidence ran through her veins and now Kara did not want to please but conquer.

She sucked on her clit. Lena’s chin was pressed against her own chest as she gave out a guttural noise, then she opened her eyes and met Kara’s. “Your eyes Kara. Your eyes drive me crazy. They’re so blue.” She managed to say.

Kara circled Lena’s entrance with her tongue and then entered her. Her head bobbed in quick, deep thrusts.

Lena could no longer hold herself up and collapsed on the bed. Her hips grinded in rhythm with Kara’s tongue.

Lena started shouting Kara’s name.

That was such a turn on for Kara, she felt herself get even wetter.

Kara then guided her lips back up towards Lena’s clit as she entered Lena with two fingers.

“Kara! Yes! Yes!” Lena all but yelled out her second orgasm. Both of her hands holding on to the back of Kara’s head as she rode out her high.

Lena’s chest went up and down in rapid succession, her arm covering her eyes. Kara had climbed up the bed and was lying next to Lena on her side, watching her with a smile as she held her head up with her own arm.

She lowered her free hand to Lena’s chest and started circling her nipple. Lena shuddered, a late aftershock cursing through her body. “Don’t touch me anymore, I’m too sensitive right now.” She whined.

Kara laughed. “Glad to hear it.”

Lena arched an eyebrow at her. She was completely naked and sweaty, whilst Kara was still wearing all of her clothes.

“Would you take a shower with me?” Lena asked her.

Kara felt herself catching her breath. “S-sure.”

“I’ll meet you there then.” Lena got up from the bed and disappeared behind a door to the side of the room.

Ever since Lena had kissed her, Kara’s heart had not stopped raising. She felt giddy and nervous and excited and terrified all simultaneously.

She got up from the bed, undressed herself and followed Lena’s path. Once she pushed the bathroom’s door, she found a vision.

Lena Luthor’s shower did not have a door. Instead of coming from the wall, the shower head came from the ceiling and every wall around the shower was covered in little rectangular stones, raging in colors from light beige to dark brown.

At the center of this masterpiece, Lena Luthor was standing right under the shower. Water cascaded down her body and made it glisten.

Kara felt herself overpowered with pure lust.

Her thoughts not all there, she walked directly towards Lena and embraced her from behind. Lena jolted for a moment, but then relaxed in Kara’s arms.

Kara started sucking on her neck while her hands went up to her breast to fondle them.

“Kara…” Lena whimpered. “Please stop.” She pleaded.

Kara backed away immediately, she felt fear strike directly in her chest. “Im so sor-”

Lena turned around quickly. “Kara no, please… no no no. I want this.” Lena took both of Kara’s hands in hers. “I’m sorry I keep making you think I don’t want this.” She lowered her forehead to Kara’s shoulder. “But I _am _feeling very overwhelmed at the moment and besides, I really just want to have my way with you instead.”

And that’s how Kara found herself holding on to the little rectangular stones on Lena’s bathroom wall. Lena, behind her, was thrusting two fingers into her at a rapid pace, fucking her.

Lena’s free hand held on to Kara’s shoulder for leverage and Kara, well… poor Kara was fast approaching her own orgasm.

“Please don’t stop- please don’t stop- please don’t stop.” Kara chanted at a higher and higher pitch.

“I won’t.” Lena grunted. “I promise I won’t. There’s nothing in this world I want more than to make you come for me Kara.” Lena kissed Kara’s back.

It seemed like hearing Lena say she wanted her to _come _activated something in Kara, who, in spite of having incredible self-control, felt herself pushing one of the stones deeper into the wall as she came.

Later, when they were both in bed and Lena had already fallen asleep, Kara looked at the time. It was 12:06 a.m. which meant that she and Lena had sex for at least four hours.

_Talk about a marathon. _

* * *

When Lena and Kara did tell their friends about their relationship, their reactions meant two different things to both women.

It was the beginning of September by now, Kara and Lena had been dating for a month and a half and it was Lena’s turn to host game night.

Lena, a bundle of nerves, had Gus prepare all kinds of dips and sweets and snacks and cocktails for their friends. By then, Kara and Gus had developed a special way of communicating that, in essence, involved bulging their eyes at each other every time Lena turned her back to them.

Later that night, as Kara and Lena laid in bed together, they shared their thoughts.

“You saw them, right?” Lena started. “I don’t think they like us being together.” She was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom.

Kara sighed. Her predictions had been right, her friends disapproved of Kara being in a relationship with someone who did not know she was Supergirl.

When Lena told them, she had extended her arms a little bit, as if expecting to receive a group hug. It broke Kara’s heart when all she got were stares. Eventually, Alex did get up and hugged Lena, all the while giving Kara a stern look.

Guilt was eating at Kara’s insides.

“After all these years of friendship, they still see me as a Luthor.” Lena concluded, her voice flat, emotionless.

“Lena no. That’s not true. They all love you. You’re family.” Kara countered.

“In part you’re right because that’s exactly the way my family makes me feel.” Lena laughed.

Sometimes Kara hated this side of Lena. Lena tended to be cynical, which Kara mostly found funny, but at times like this, it came off as mean.

“Do you trust me?” Kara moved so that she could stare directly into Lena’s eyes.

“What? Yes, of course I trust you.” Lena’s eyebrow arched. “Where is this coming from?”

“They didn’t react that way because of you.” Kara stated. “You heard James, he said he had no idea we were lesbians.” She covered Lena’s cheek with her hand, caressing it. “I mean yes, they reacted weird. But there were a lot of factors involved. Nia for example… she thought we were all collectively pulling a prank on her.”

Lena chuckled at that. “Oh my God James’ face was priceless.” She laughed for a little longer, but then she stopped and took a deep breath. “Don’t sidetrack me! I don’t mean their initial reactions. I mean later, after we kept playing Clue, they were all giving us looks.”

“Lena please, believe me when I say it had nothing to do with you being a Luthor.” Kara tried to reason with her.

“How would you know that?” Nevertheless, she persisted.

“How would I-” Kara leaned back, away from Lena and sat up. “How would I know that? Have you met you? You’re wonderful! You’re the best at every single game we play, you’re funny, you’re smart, you’re kind. You have literally saved the world twice now. Every single person in that room loves you.”

Kara saw Lena catch her breath. “Do y-you?”

Kara’s eyes widened in realization. “I do. I do Love you Lena. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Lena responded.

Kara leaned down on top of her, crashing her lips against Lena’s.

* * *

This time Kara did catch Lena waking up in the morning. It was 5:00 a.m. on a Sunday. Kara groaned. “Please tell me you’re just going to the bathroom.” She requested as she watched Lena get up and put on her bathrobe.

“I have brunch with important shareholders today, remember?” Lena whispered, as if keeping a low tone would make Kara fall asleep again. Which, in her defense Lena did have a melodious deep voice that could carry babies to the depths of REM sleep. But Kara was no baby, she was three years older than Lena!

“Brunch, that’s like something you do around 11 a.m., why are you getting up at 5 in the morning?” Kara countered.

Lena sat back on the bed right next to Kara, and in the same tone started speaking as she caressed blonde hair. “Sophie and Nico are coming in about an hour to help me get ready. We agreed they’d help me early in the morning and then they could just go and spend Sunday with their families. Plus, I have to read up on some documents before the brunch.”

For an instant Kara felt herself lulled back to sleep, it was not about what Lena was saying but _how _she was saying it. Lena kept a very deep and breathy tone that Kara adored.

“But you love me.” Kara slurred, she felt drunk with sleep.

Lena chuckled delicately “That I do.” She conceded.

“Then you have…” Kara closed her eyes for a moment. “Then you have to stay here with me.” Kara concluded with the help of her hazy brain.

“Oh darling, how I wish I could.” Was the last thing Kara heard before she fell back to sleep.

When Kara woke up again it was nearly 8 o’clock. She got up, stretched and then went to the bathroom. After finishing, she got out and found Sophie in Lena’s room.

“Oh! You’re awake.” Sophie looked between Kara and the bed in confusion. “Then who’s on the bed?” She asked. Kara looked over to the bed in question, the sheets were crumpled in a way that made it seem as if somebody was sleeping underneath them.

“Nobody. That’s just the sheets.” Kara clarified.

Sophie laughed. She placed a hand on her chest as if relieved. “For a moment there I thought I was in an episode of the Twilight Zone.” She explained.

Kara laughed at that.

“I’ll be out of your hair in no time. I just need to arrange Lena’s wardrobe for the week. She told me I could enter and do my thing if I kept quiet.” She shrugged. “But I guess that’s no longer necessary.”

“Okay, I’ll just go get me some breakfast.” Kara informed her as she walked towards the door.

“Hey!” Sophie called out to her before she exited. “How did you like the sunglasses? I thought Lena would pick the ones that were red-rimmed but then she chose the simple black ones. I was just wondering if you liked them.” Sophie took out clothes from Lena’s closet and placed them on the bed, classifying them in obscure categories Kara did not understand.

“I did like them. You helped her choose them? Thank you!” Kara smiled warmly.

Sophie returned Kara’s smile. “I did. Actually, I should thank you. You’ve become like a quarter of my job now. Lena had me sign a new contract and everything, I got a raise!” Sophie then lifted her arms with hangers in both of them as if cheering for herself.

“What? What do you mean a _quarter of your job_?” Kara turned fully around to face Sophie, instead of keeping her body angled towards the room’s exit.

Sophie frowned at this. “Now that I think about it, I’m not sure if I’m supposed to tell you or not.”

“Tell me what?”

“Oh what the heck! Lena already knows I’m a gossip.” She concluded.

“Right when you guys started dating, Lena had an ‘_emergency staff meeting’_.” Sophie, having put down the hangers she had been holding, air-quoted the last few words she had spoken. “It wasn’t really an emergency though, nobody was dying or anything. Lena just wanted to let us know that she now had a girlfriend—which to be honest was completely adorable ‘cause she was blushing really hard when she told us and you know how cute Lena can be.”

Kara did know that, but still… this woman was unnecessarily verbose.

“But I digress.” She agreed with Kara. “She made a- I don’t know what you would call it actually, it wasn’t like she had a PowerPoint presentation or anything like that, but it did seem like a presentation nonetheless.”

Sophie then continued. “It was all about you.”

She laughed. “You must know that woman adores you. She spoke about what kind of person you are and what you like and then we had to sign new contracts, with raises for everybody. The entire staff had drinks at this bar down the street right after the ‘_emergency meeting_’.” She air-quoted again.

She placed her hand on her lips. “I think it’s called _The Get-Together_ or something cheesy like that, do you know the one? It’s like a blood-orange building?”

Kara was pretty close to threatening the woman with her laser vision unless she got to the point.

“Anyways, we all have new assignments! Gus has been studying American and Chinese cuisine for you. Frank and Seb learned your home and work addresses by heart, just in case Lena has them pick you up or take you there. _The mafia_—that’s how we refer to Yusef and the guys—they learned every aspect of your appearance in case you’re kidnapped and they have to report it to the police... and they also received special training about new protocols to follow in case something happens to the both of you and they need to _divide and conquer_. Ryan, the trainer, he doesn’t do anything special. Well- Lena’s training for a fencing match on December and she did specify to him that she _has_ to win, because you’ll probably be there. So there’s that.” Then she started giggling. “And Becky, well now Lena uses her services twice a month.”

Then she started laughing hard. “The most hilarious assignment is Nico’s though, she raised his salary by a thousand dollars just in case you _might _want to use his services. Like he doesn’t have to do anything but wait for you to ask him, or for Lena to ask him on your behalf.”

Kara was completely astounded. “And you, you buy me things?”

“No, not exactly. I select a few things and then I email them to Lena and she’s the one that makes the final choice.” She smiled. “I learned all about your dapper-lesbian/preppy-grandma style and chose accordingly.” She sighed. “It’s become like a quarter of my job ‘cause I have to send in my suggestions every Monday. Lena’s very adamant about gifting you things.”

“Why? Why is she buying so much stuff for me?” Kara did not know how to feel about all of this information. She needed some time to process it.

“Well, first you have to understand that for Lena everything is wrapped up in a different context.” Sophie crossed her arms in front of her chest. “For people like you and me, she’s spending thousands of dollars. But for her it must feel like she’s buying you a rose or a chocolate every week. It’s a gesture. She’s showing you her affection. I mean- that’s as far as my guessing will go… for more than that, you would have to talk to Lena herself.”

“Talk to me about what?” Lena was standing by her room's door, looking at both women from side to side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part about Lena's chess book was the first thing I ever wrote for this fic. It feels like a milestone to finally publish it.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Comments = Love<3


	5. But I'm a Superhero

“I've always liked you. Not romantically, but I liked you ever since we first met.” Lena laid on her side facing Kara, who mirrored her position on the bed.

“Since the first time we met, really?” Kara gushed. After sex, both women had _actually _taken a bath and they were now about to go to sleep in the yacht’s master bedroom. Kara thought this had been the best first date she had ever had.

“Yes really. You were so… geeky and cute.” Lena smiled.

“I think the word you’re looking for is _adorkable_.” Kara suggested.

Lena started laughing. “That’s the perfect word yes! You were completely adorkable.”

“But don’t think I haven’t noticed you didn’t really answer my question.” Kara warned.

Lena giggled. “Okay okay… Well, to answer your question… I think I’ve been crushing on you for over a year.” Lena lifted up her sheets and hid her face behind them.

“Over a year! But you were with James just last January!” Kara could not believe what she was hearing. Lena had liked her way before she even liked Lena.

“Yeah I know. This is so embarrassing, why do we have to talk about this?” Lena was still under the covers.

Kara laughed. “Lena!” She grabbed the sheets. “Stop hiding!” She pulled the sheets down and found Lena covering her face with her hands.

“Let me see you.” Kara lowered Lena’s hands. “You’re so pretty that sometimes just looking at you makes me catch my breath.” She whispered to Lena’s mouth and then kissed her softly.

“How do you do that?” Lena asked her.

Kara frowned in confusion. “How do I do what?”

“When you speak… You’re just… You’re so direct.” Lena tried to clarify. “How do you do it?”

“I dunno.” Kara shrugged. She then tucked some of Lena’s hair behind her ear. “You mean like what you said about your family and your job? That people don’t say what they mean?”

Lena nodded.

“Well, I do try to say what I mean.” Kara figured. “It’s as simple as that.”

Kara then smiled mischievously. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten you just admitted to having a crush on me while you were dating someone else!”

Lena cackled. “I did. I was crushing so hard ever since that day—I don’t know if you remember—I was at my office late at night, and you arrived out of nowhere with some burgers and we talked for like four hours.”

Kara thought back on it, but there had been plenty of those occurrences and she could not exactly be sure which one in particular was Lena referring to.

“No, I’m not sure I remember. What did we talk about?”

“It had rained and you were all wet… I gave you my jacket, remember?”

“Yes!” Kara started laughing. “The burgers got all wet and they were so gross, but we still ate them!” She continued laughing.

“Not the fries though. The fries were all mushy, our dignity remained intact.” Lena guaranteed.

Kara laughed and so did Lena.

“Wait but, what about that night was worthy of crushing on me?” Kara was trying to pinpoint something, _anything_, that could explain why Lena had liked her since then. She came up with nothing.

“I’m not sure. Just- You looked pretty. All I thought about was kissing you. I don’t know, but I remember going to bed that night and-” She took a pause. “You know what? How about you? Since when have _you _liked me?”

“No! no no no. You don’t get to start a sentence with ‘_I remember going to bed that night’ _and not finish it. Not after what we just did in there.” Kara pointed with her thumb towards the bathroom behind her.

Lena pushed Kara’s shoulder. “It was nothing like that! I never knew you were such a perv. I went to bed and I couldn’t sleep. That’s what I was going to say. I couldn’t sleep and all I thought about that night was you. _There!_ Happy!?” Lena finished.

Kara laughed freely as she turned to lie on her back. Her hands went to her stomach.

“Stop it! Stop laughing at me!” Lena moved and got on top of Kara, straddling her. Kara stopped laughing immediately. “Now’s your turn. Tell me!”

Kara’s hands went to Lena’s thighs. “Mine’s terrible! You’re just gonna make fun of me till the end of time.”

“C’mon! I told you mine, now’s your turn. It’s only fair Kara.” Lena bargained.

Kara inhaled deeply and then let out her breath slowly. “Two words: Magic Mike.”

Lena leaned down to hide her face in Kara’s neck. “Noooo please. Tell me you’re lying.”

“I have it on good authority that I always say what I mean.” Kara joked.

Lena giggled, still hiding her face on Kara’s neck. “That’s what tequila does to me Kara. Like- My self-confidence goes sky high. After that night I told J’onn not to offer me tequila ever again. Wine and whisky mellow me out but tequila, oh boy!”

Lena gasped. “I remember you being all weird after that game night. I thought you found me too crass and didn’t like me anymore.”

“Well, you were completely wrong… If anything, I liked you too much.” Kara clarified.

Lena laughed and then lifted her face from Kara’s neck and kissed her.

“Then I don’t regret anything about that night.” Lena whispered to Kara’s lips.

* * *

“Talk to me about what?” Lena was standing by her room’s door, looking at Sophie and Kara from side to side.

Kara did not know how to respond. She thought she would be able to broach the topic with Lena privately and not in front of a third party.

A second of silence turned into two…

and then into three…

and four…

“Is anybody going to answer me or am I just chopped liver here?” Lena was wearing a baby-blue pant suit with a tucked beige silk camisole, her lips a scarlet red.

“Yes. Umm, can we talk in private?” Kara’s eyebrows rose pleadingly.

Lena nodded and stepped aside so that Sophie could leave the room. After the stylist had left, Lena closed the door and then turned towards Kara, her long black hair was perfectly straightened and made a delayed motion following Lena’s turning.

“What’s going on?” She inquired as she crossed her arms.

Kara, still in her pajamas, took a deep breath before speaking. “Sophie was just telling me about how you had everyone on your staff work me into their duties.”

Lena’s eyes widened, she immediately went over to Kara and placed her hands on the other woman’s elbows. “I’m so sorry. You weren’t supposed to know about that.” One of her hands went up to her own chest in horror as she looked to the side. “There’s a non-disclosure clause with a five-thousand-dollar penalty, what was Soph thinking?” She murmured to herself.

After a beat, she met Kara’s eyes. “I really am so sorry.”

“Lena.” Kara arranged their positions so she could be holding Lena by the waist with one hand and caressing her cheek with the other one. “Never mind about that.” She smiled shyly. “You did nothing wrong.”

Lena leaned her face towards Kara’s hand on her face. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, there’s nothing to be sorry about. I- I have tell you something.” Kara gestured for Lena to seat on the bed.

Once both women were seated, Kara took Lena’s hands in hers. “Why are you giving me so many gifts?”

Lena frowned. “Did Sophie complain about her workload? What exactly did she say to you?”

“I just- I got out of the bathroom and I found Sophie here, and she told me about the emergency meeting-”

“Shit!” Lena went to get up from the bed but Kara grabbed her arm and stopped her.

“She signed a contract Kara, there are going to be consequences. Let go of me.” Lena objected.

“Please.” Kara implored. “I’m trying to have a conversation.”

Surprise flashed through Lena’s eyes as she sat back down. “Wait, is everything okay?”

“Yes, but… please let me finish.”

Lena nodded.

“I’ve been a bit apprehensive about how many gifts you’ve given me ever since we started dating.” Lena went to interject but then opted to remain quiet and so, Kara continued. “I’ve been worried not only about the quantity, but about the amount of money you’ve been spending on me.” Kara clarified.

“It’s nothing.” Lena responded quickly.

“I know-” Kara cleared her throat. “I know it’s not too much money for you. But still, I’ve been wondering… _why_?”

Lena arched her left eyebrow. “Why?” She repeated.

“Why are you giving me so many gifts? Kara specified.

Lena was taken aback. “It’s nothing. It’s nothing Kara.”

“You’ve been giving me something at least once a week Lena.” Kara maintained.

“I- I don’t know what you want me to say… I buy them because I want you to have them? Because I miss you? Because I love you? It’s not a big deal.” Lena countered.

“Okay. Then that’s that. I didn’t mean to make a mountain out of a molehill or anything, I was just wondering.”

“It’s-” Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. “It really is nothing. My father did it all the time.”

“Your father? He gave a lot of gifts to your mother?” Kara frowned in confusion.

“No, not my mother. He gave them to me.” Out of nowhere, Lena’s eyes started watering. She looked to the side, not meetings Kara’s eyes.

“I think- God!” She raised a hand up to her mouth. “I hadn’t thought about it till now, but yes… My father used to get me presents every week.” Lena’s eyes became panicked.

“Lena, what’s- are you okay?” Kara was stunned by Lena’s sudden change in demeanor. She seemed frightened.

Lena stayed quiet and still, but her hand was still covering her mouth and her eyes remained panicked.

“Lena? Talk to me please!” Kara was starting to get scared.

Lena uncovered her mouth. “I’ve become my father.” She spoke softly and then covered her mouth back again, as if she had just let out something so horrible that where it had come from needed to be closed off again.

Kara decided to kneel in front of Lena, placing her hands on the other woman’s thighs, rubbing them up and down. “You’re not your father.”

Lena uncovered her mouth once again. Her tears were breaming on her eyelids, still not falling. She wiped them as best she could and then lowered her hands and placed them on top of Kara’s.

“I am.” Her voice a mere whisper. “He’d be out for weeks, sometimes months… but he always got me something. Every week I’d wait for my present. He would attach a note-” Lena looked up to the ceiling trying to contain new tears that were forming in her eyes. “It was the same message every time: _You are always in my thoughts_; I used to collect them.” After a muted pause. “I hadn’t thought about that in _years_.” She wiped her unshed tears again.

“Lena, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I reminded you of something that brought you pain.”

Lena placed her hand on Kara’s cheek. “Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. All these memories, they all flooded back at once, but I’m okay, really.” She gave Kara half a smile.

Kara knew Lena was lying about being okay, but she hesitated on whether to press on the issue or simply let her be for the moment.

“Do… Do you not like the presents?” The way Lena was looking at her broke Kara’s heart. All her self-confidence was gone.

“It’s not that I don’t like them. I’m not sure how to explain myself.”

“Please try.” Lena insisted as she started combing her fingers through her blonde hair.

“Part of me loves them, because they mean you are thinking of me when we’re not together.”

Lena bit her lips, it seemed she _again _was trying to keep from crying.

Kara reached up and held her, positioning her face against Lena’s stomach and her arms around her waist.

Lena, still sitting on the bed, leaned down and pressed the side of her face against Kara’s hair. “But the other part of you?” She whispered.

“I- I don’t like that you feel the need to buy me things constantly. It feels- It doesn’t feel right. I love you for you and not for any material things you could give me.”

Lena inhaled and then let out a shaky breath. “Do you feel-” She swallowed. “Do you feel as if I’m trying to buy your affection?”

“That thought has crossed my mind but, I know that’s not you. I know you mean well.” Kara clarified.

“Okay.” Lena sighed, relieved.

After a few moments in silence, Lena kissed the top of Kara’s head and then leaned back, searching for Kara’s eyes. Kara lifted her face from Lena’s stomach. Blue met green.

“What do you want me to do? I’ll do anything you say.” Lena spoke in a soft tone.

Kara looked to the side in thought.

Lena awaited for her response.

“You miss me. When we’re apart you miss me and you want me to know that, right?” Kara wanted to make sure she understood where Lena was coming from.

“So much Kara, yes.”

“Then, every time you feel like that, and if you have the time, you can write to me. It can be a little note, a text, and email. And I’ll know, I’ll know how much you miss me.”

“Okay.” Lena agreed. “But can I still buy presents for you?”

“Yes sure, but let’s save them for special occasions.”

“Okay.”

“How- how are you feeling about all of this?” Kara was still kneeling down in front of Lena on the bed. Their positioning very clearly that of intimate lovers and not just friends.

“To be honest, I’m a bit overwhelmed. I keep thinking about my father and how much I ended up like him. An absent workaholic very much trying to make up for his shortcomings.”

“Please don’t think that about the woman I love.” Kara pleaded. “You’re perfect. You’re always trying so hard, always giving your best. You’re the most amazing person I have ever met.”

“D-do you really think that about me?” Lena’s eyes were still a bit red, but she seemed to have calmed down in comparison to before.

“I’ve never thought any different.” Kara stated with a much firmness as she could convey.

“I love you Kara.” Lena leaned down and kissed her.

Kara kissed her back.

“I love you too.” Kara said once their lips had parted. Then, after a beat. “Lena, I know you’re pretty busy with your brunch and all but… I have something to tell you. It’s important. Do you think you could come over tonight and we can talk or maybe I could come over?”

“Can’t you tell me right now?” Lena frowned.

“Well, I think this merits some time, and you have your brunch and stuff.” Kara explained.

“Okay.” Lena then caressed Kara’s hair. “Can you at least tell me what’s it about?”

Kara smiled sheepishly. “It’s important. It’s something I should’ve told you before we started dating but- I’ve been a coward about it.”

Lena’s eyebrows lowered. “What else have you been keeping from me besides being uncomfortable with so many presents?”

Kara sighed. “Lena, please don’t insist. I can tell you about it tonight and then we’ll have time to talk it over and there won’t be a meeting looming over our conversation.” She tried to reason.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Did you get a new job in some other city or like, are you going to try to get your Master’s across the country? I can move. I mean- I think I could make some arrangements and move. I’d have to look into it. I can definitively visit though, I have my own private jet.”

Kara lowered her head to Lena’s lap. “You’re relentless woman!”

“I wouldn’t know how to be anything else!” She quipped. “But alright, I can see I’m not going to get anything out of you. I’d rather you come over though. I’ll be home probably around six in the afternoon.

“Okay, I’ll be back here at six too then.” Kara agreed.

* * *

That Sunday Kara flew around National City as Supergirl. She stopped a car crash; she then recovered a woman’s purse and later she helped out at the Fire House. She really enjoyed spending time over there. When Sundays were slow like this, she usually took advantage of her free time to catch up with the firefighters.

After that it was still only noon and she went back home.

The reality of what was about to happen had finally hit her.

She immediately started baking.

She had just taken out her second batch of cookies when Nia called her.

“Hi, how are you.” Kara spoke with her phone on speaker, she needed both of her hands to keep mixing in the batter for a cake.

“Hello. How you’ve been lately?” Nia’s tone seemed awfully cheery.

“Good, thank you? How _you’ve _been lately?” Kara started greasing a pan for her cake with an oil spray can.

“Never mind that. What was _that _last night?” She demanded.

Kara caught her breath. “Need I remind you that I’m your boss and you can’t talk to me that way?” She threatened.

“You’re also my friend and this is a friend conversation.” Nia reasoned. "How's Lena? I'm really sorry if I offended her with my remark about her always dating her game night partners. Oh gosh! and please let her know I'm sorry I thought you guys were pranking me. It just never occurred to me that you would ever date someone without telling them you're Supergirl." 

Kara sighed. “Alex has been guilt-tripping me for a whole month now, I don’t need you two to gang up on me. It’s not that easy. I barely see Lena, we've only been out on one date. She’s a busy woman.” Kara defended herself. “And besides, there’s no need. I’m gonna tell her tonight.”

“Oh thank God.” Nia sighed in relief.

“Yes, so… this conversation is completely unnece-” Suddenly, Kara heard Lena screaming. She raced as fast as she could to get to Lena, changing into her Supergirl costume along the way.

Flying through National City she could hear grunting but the voices sounded male. She could no longer hear Lena.

She flew faster.

From up in the sky, Kara saw two men driving a truck with Lena on the back. Kara’s heart was raising.

Two cars away she saw Yusef and Alan on a black SUV, chasing the men that had taken Lena.

As she flew down she tried to identify Lena’s heartbeat. It was there, but it was faint. Relief surged through her, Lena was only unconscious.

She landed on top of the truck and punched a big hole through it. She reached inside and grabbed Lena. The men looked back and started shooting at Kara, but they were too slow.

Kara raced to the DEO carrying Lena, bridal style.

“Supergirl! What’s happened to her?” Alex asked as soon as she saw Kara coming into the DEO with Lena in her arms.

“Someone get a gurney, quick!” Kara ordered to no one in particular.

Two women pushed a gurney near them.

Kara placed Lena’s body on the gurney. “I think they knocked her unconscious or maybe they used chloroform. Nothing’s broken and I can see no permanent damage.” Kara informed her sister.

“I leave her in your care. I have to go. They’re still out there.” Kara turned around and crouched down, about to take flight.

“Who?” Alex asked her.

“The men who did this to her.” With that, Kara took off.

She went back to that truck, back to those men.

She spotted them on the highway and dropped down in front of them. She stopped their motion with her hand. The truck’s airbags went off. The cars behind swerved and skidded, trying not to crash with the truck or Supergirl.

One of the men was knocked out cold by the crash, the other one was pulling the door handle, trying to get out of the truck. Finally succeeding, he got out and ran as fast as he could. Supergirl caught up with him in an instant.

She grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him up a feet above her head. “You’re not getting away that easy. Not from me.”

Suddenly, Yusef and Alan approached them. “Supergirl, we saw you take Ms. Luthor with you. We’re her bodyguards.” Yusef spoke out of breath.

“Ms. Luthor’s safe.” Supergirl saw clear relief in the bodyguard’s faces. “There’s another one in the truck. Leave this one to me.” Lena’s bodyguards nodded and went over to the truck to apprehend the other man, leaving Supergirl alone.

“Please don’t hurt me!” The man begged. His face was burned from the airbag, his eyes were a deep blue and there was a bleeding gash on the top of his brow were some glass had cut him.

“Whether I hurt you or not is up to you. You have to answer all my questions.” She hurled at the man.

Kara was seething with rage. She felt like ripping the man in half, the thought would most certainly frighten her if she was her normal self. Right now though? Right now Supergirl was blinded with anger.

“I’ll talk!” The man yelled. “I’ll tell you everything you wanna know!”

“Good.” Kara lowered the man.

* * *

“Alex told me you saved me. Thank you Supergirl.” Lena was lying upright on a bed at the DEO. Kara and Lena had already spoken on the phone. Lena assured her that she was fine and that she would still be able to meet her later that afternoon. But still, Kara could not wait that long, she wanted to see Lena was okay for herself and so, dressed as Supergirl, she visited Lena at the DEO.

“I was only doing my job.” Supergirl stated.

Kara disliked interacting with Lena as Supergirl. Their relationship, albeit far from strained, was nothing more than professional. They had collaborated on many occasions, Lena was a great asset to the _Super-_team. However, lately Lena had retreated more and more into the corporate-tech world, citing that she would always be available to the team in case they needed her, but that her main focus was still turning LCorp into a force for good and rehabilitating her family name.

It had been five long months since Supergirl had seen Lena and, frankly speaking, Supergirl was not very sure on how to approach her. Tonight was _the _night, and abruptly Kara realized she had made the wrong call in coming here to see her girlfriend.

If she showed her true emotions, how worried she felt, how much she just wanted to hold Lena; then she might risk Lena learning the truth right now at the DEO, where they would not be able to continue a conversation privately.

On the other hand, if she remained stoic and professional, then Lena would question Kara’s feelings towards her later tonight when she told her the truth. How could she be a good girlfriend and show no emotion after Lena had been kidnapped?

Whatever their interaction right now, would color her interaction with Lena later.

Kara scolded herself, she had acted on impulse and had now risked everything.

“Well, I just wanted to check up on you. Now that I see you’re okay, I’ll take my leave. If you’ll excuse me.” Supergirl turned around.

“Wait.” Lena stopped her. “I have questions and I’m afraid you’re the only one with answers. Would you mind staying?” Lena pleaded.

“Yes of course. Um- shoot.” Supergirl clasped her hand in front of her as she awaited for Lena’s questions.

“I was on a brunch before all this. I mean- it had just ended and I was walking out of the restaurant. I just want to know if the people I ate with are okay. They’re named Pietro and Sara Yahontov.”

“As far as I know you were the only person taken. Nobody else got hurt.”

Lena let out a breath she had been holding. “I’m glad to hear that. So… who kidnapped me? Who do these men work for?”

“You were kidnapped by men that work for an organization called _MAZE_. They wanted to use you to bargain with LCorp. I need to investigate further but, my early conjecture would be that this is related to the patent issue your company recently had with Lord Technologies.” Supergirl stepped closer to Lena.

“The FBI keeps tabs on MAZE, it’s a for-hire spy organization, they steal technology, sometimes even kidnap or kill executives. I’ve been working closely with the FBI to bring them down but… it’s proven fruitless so far. Their involvement is what led me to believe this is about your fire-extinguisher’s patent.” Supergirl placed her hands on her hips in her characteristic power-pose.

Lena was taken aback by all the information. “That cannot be true. I _know _about MAZE. They steal _weapons_. My fire-extinguisher is _not _a weapon. I specifically selected it as my pet project because it most certainly _cannot _be used as a weapon. I do not mean to be rude Supergirl but, your conjecture makes _no _sense.” In spite of her words about not meaning to be rude, Lena’s tone was laced with arrogance.

Supergirl did not care too much for when Lena got all high and mighty and _condescending. _She took a breath before responding. “As I _already _stated_,_ I need to investigate further. My conjecture is most certainly premature and could, in fact, be wrong. However, I would insist that you examine further whether or not your technology can be modified to be used as a weapon. Because I’m afraid you’re completely right, MAZE does mostly steal weapon-related technology.”

Lena looked down to her hands in shame. “Yes of course, I’ll look further into it then. Thank you again for your help Supergirl.”

Supergirl nodded. “If that is all, then I’ll be leaving.”

When Supergirl exited the room she found Alex right outside.

“Nia called. She wanted to know if everything was okay and I told her what happened.”

“Thank you. She and I were on a call right when Lena got kidnapped and well… yeah… Thank you.”

Alex placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “I strongly recommend that you get back in there and tell her the truth.” Alex scrunched her eyebrows pleadingly.

“I’m gonna tell her tonight. I promise I will.” Supergirl kept on walking and Alex followed. “I don’t wanna tell her here. Not here and not dressed like this. I want to be Kara when I tell her.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Was the last thing her sister told her before Supergirl flew away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> Thank you for reading and sticking with this story.
> 
> Comments = Love<3
> 
> Come say hi at thesameasmine.tumblr.com!


	6. Saving Face

Immediately after Lena opened her apartment’s door that Sunday afternoon, Kara finally did what she had been wanting to do ever since Lena was safe from danger, hold her.

Kara buried her nose in Lena’s neck and inhaled deeply. To think that she could have lost Lena today, brought her pure despair.

“Are you okay? How are you feeling?” Kara said, her face still buried in Lena’s neck.

Lena caressed her hair. “I’m okay Kara, don’t worry.” She assured her.

Their embrace lasted a few more moments and once they disentangled from each other, Lena walked over to her kitchen. “Are you hungry?” She was wearing black yoga pants and a red sweater.

“No, not really.” Kara’s stomach was queasy with dread. “Lena?” Kara looked over to the kitchen, Lena opened her fridge and was now taking out container after container. “Gus prepared some chicken marsala and some chicken kung pao, which one would you like?”

“Lena?” Kara walked over to the kitchen. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I’m okay.” Lena lifted one container in each hand. “Which one would you like? Or do you want both?”

“I’m not hungry. But thank you…?” What was going on with Lena? She was acting as if everything was normal.

“Oh okay. Well, I’m not hungry either. Do you want to watch a movie? No, wait! You had something important to tell me.” She remembered.

Kara frowned. “Are you sure everything’s okay?” She insisted.

Lena pouted her lips and shrugged her shoulders. “It’s fine. I mean, you’re not gonna hear me say I had the best day ever, but it’s… fine.”

“Why are you acting like this?” Kara countered.

Lena looked up and met Kara’s eyes. “Acting like what?”

“All nonchalant, like you weren’t actually kidnapped and your life wasn’t in danger today.” Kara clarified.

Kara saw Lena’s eyes widened for a moment. “It was nothing. Supergirl had it all under control. I was never in any real danger.” She dismissed.

“Lena.” Kara was now standing right in front of the other woman. “What are you doing? Why are you acting like it’s no big deal?” Kara was starting to feel frustrated. Is not that she wanted Lena to break down sobbing or anything like that, but she did want her to at least acknowledge it.

“It _wasn’t _a big deal.” Lena’s eyes watered. “That rarely happens. I promise I wasn’t in danger.” Lena placed her hands on Kara’s arms. “You don’t have to worry.”

“Stop it.” Kara requested firmly. “Stop play-acting.” She hugged Lena. One of Kara’s hand went up to cradle the back of Lena’s head. “You don’t have to pretend around me.”

Kara felt teardrops falling into her shoulder. Lena was crying.

“I don’t want you to leave me.” Lena spoke softly.

Kara held her tighter. “I would never leave you. I’ll always be here for you.”

“I was so scared. I was so scared I would never get to see you again.” Lena whimpered.

Kara gulped, she could feel her own eyes starting to water. “You’re here. You’re safe. I love you so much.”

Now Lena was full on bawling, still holding on to Kara. “I’m scared you’ll eventually realize how complicated and dangerous my life is.” She whimpered. “How busy I am all the time; the little time I can give you; I’m so afraid you’ll realize that it’s not worth it and leave me.”

Kara leaned back so that she could look her in the eye. “Lena I love you. I want to be with you and I’m not going anywhere.” She cupped Lena’s face with her hands and kissed her.

Lena kissed her back with fervor.

For a long moment, the women stood there in the middle of Lena’s kitchen, embracing and kissing each other.

Their lips pulled apart and Kara guided Lena to the living room sofa. They sat side by side, Lena leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder. Her eyes were blood-shot which only served to highlight her green irises. She was wearing a bright red sweater and was now using its sleeve to wipe her face.

They sat there quietly.

Kara was stroking Lena’s arms. Up and down, and up and down, trying to comfort her.

“I’m so happy you’re okay.” Kara interrupted the silence.

Lena smiled. “Me too.”

Kara looked at Lena with concern. “I need you to know that your life is not too complicated or too dangerous. Not for me.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “You say that now, but wait till you’re the one that’s kidnapped.”

“I’m serious Lena.” Kara maintained. “And yes, we don’t get to spend that much time together, but that’s not only on you, that’s on me too. Besides, that makes it all the more precious when we do get to see each other.”

Lena smiled, an actual genuine heart-warming smile. “Can’t argue with that.”

Kara took Lena’s hands in hers. “I just really wanted you to know that.”

After a moment, Lena turned around and kissed Kara’s cheek. “There’s something else you wanted me to know right? something important?”

Kara swallowed hard. “Y-yeah.”

Kara was really scared. She felt like telling the truth to Lena would be like kicking someone while they were down. She felt so guilty because she wanted to liberate herself from this lie so bad, she wanted to experience the sweet relief of coming clean, but today Lena had been put through the wringer and Kara was reluctant to add salt to the wound.

And yet… Lena deserved the truth.

“I’m Supergirl.”

Lena sat there, her face still red from crying. “Kara if this is some sort of joke, now really isn’t the time.”

Kara removed her glasses and her ponytail, then she just waited.

Throughout their relationship Kara had been very careful, she had never presented herself to Lena without glasses or at least her hair up. Either Kara had her hair in a lazy bun and no glasses, or she was simply wearing her glasses. This was the first time Lena saw her without both.

Lena frowned and squinted her eyes. Her hand went up to Kara’s face, but it never reached its destination. Instead, both of her hands went up to cover her nose and mouth as she gasped raucously.

Lena’s eyes bulged as she started to lean away from Kara. Tears started streaming down her cheeks, reaching her hands and getting lost in the ridges of her fingers.

Kara felt her heart sink. Watching Lena backing away from her was too much to bear. Kara herself started to move back on the couch as well, trying to give Lena the distance she seemed to need.

Lena stood up abruptly and then turned her back to Kara.

Kara waited. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest. She felt as if all the air from her lungs was never going to be enough.

“I feel so stupid.” Lena was still facing away and Kara could only see her shoulders shaking with her crying. “And I never thought you’d ever make me feel that way.” Kara felt her stomach drop. “You’ve been playing me for a fool for _years_.” Lena turned around to face Kara. Her eyes were blinking rapidly, tears still falling down her face; her mouth opened is shock; her chest rising and falling in quick succession.

Kara did not respond. Tears started to pool in her eyes.

It seemed Lena was about to say something else, but suddenly she started gasping and gulping for air, tears continuously rolling down her face.

She walked decidedly back to the kitchen and washed her face in the sink. It seemed like she needed a reprieve from all the crying and Kara, still seated on the couch, remained motionless. She had finally told her and as a result, she had to watch the heart of the woman she loved break.

Lena took deep breaths as she leaned down on the sink with her eyes closed, water dripping down her nose and chin.

Kara watched her use her sweater to dry her face as she came back to the living room.

“Why?” Lena stood now in front of Kara, her eyes stern. _Again _tears started pooling in her eyes. “Why did you lie to me?”

Kara stood up as well before answering. “At first it was about keeping you safe.” Kara folded her arms in front of herself, she found it comforting. “Then I wanted to tell you, but sometimes the team did not think it was the right thing to do.”

Lena let out a ragged moan. “So everyone knows but me? Alex, Brainy, J’onn, Nia…” She uttered each name with a grunt. “Does James know?”

“He does, they all do.” Kara conceded.

“Oh my God your cousin, Clark Kent is Superman.” Lena deducted in a whisper.

“Yes.” Kara confirmed, then she blinked and every tear that had gathered in her eyes, streamed down her face.

Lena’s voice was as grave as Kara had ever heard it. “And what? you all have a laugh behind my back when I go home after game night?”

“Lena no.” Kara moved closer to Lena, but the other woman stepped back.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t you dare touch me.” She spewed.

Kara recoiled in fear, Lena’s words felt like a punch to the stomach. “I’m sorry.” She lifted both of her palms up, gesturing that she was not going to come any closer to Lena. “But you must know they all love you. They would never make fun of you or anything like that. This is on me. It’s all on me. Please Lena you have to believe that.” Kara pleaded.

“Why would I believe _anything _you have to say to me?” Her tone was severe. Lena’s words seemed to travel to every crevice in the apartment, staying there, making a home.

Lena then gasped. “Is this revenge for what happened with my brother and your cousin?!”

“No! I’ve _never_ meant you any harm. I love you. I love you so much Lena and I’m so sorry.” Kara spoke decidedly. Tears still falling, she felt like she would never stop crying. Her face felt warm and her eyes burned. This was draining her like no other thing had before.

“You have damaged our relationship Kara, is that even your name? God!” Lena started crying again. There were two prominent veins on her forehead that gave away the seriousness of her emotions.

Finding out Kara was Supergirl made Lena see everything in a new light. Kara could see that every new discovery was another blow and it pained her that her secret, her _lie_ felt like a dam that had just exploded and was now letting in every other bit of information that was hurtful to the woman she loved.

“My name is Kara Zor-El.” She whimpered.

But it was as if Lena had not heard her. “Everything has been based on a lie. And not just a lie, but continuous deceit.” She accused.

Through her tears Kara voiced her response. “I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you so bad! But then through this whole mess I had fallen in love with you and then we were dating and I felt like I was living in a dream and I didn’t wanna wake up and that makes me a coward and I’m sorry. I’m so incredibly sorry Lena.”

Kara’s words were followed by a moment of silence.

“I need you to leave.” Lena stated as she wiped her tears. “I can’t bear to even look at you.”

Kara went to step closer to Lena, but once again she recoiled, so Kara stilled her movement. “Please don’t make me leave. Let’s talk this through.” She begged. "What about us? our relationship?"

“We're through! I have nothing more to say to you.” Lena countered. “You are a liar and given my family history you should have known better than to lie to me.” Her voice was strong and resolute. “Get out.”

“I love you. We’re in love.” Kara insisted.

“I don’t even know you! How could you visit me at the DEO this afternoon and remain completely professional? For all I know you’re a sociopath.” Lena went over to her apartment’s door and opened it, gesturing for Kara to leave. “Maybe I should open a window instead.” She mocked as Kara made her way over to the exit. It stung like a thousand arrows through Kara’s heart. Kara stepped outside and turned around for one last look, but she had been too slow. Lena had already closed the door.

* * *

Kara went home.

She took a shower, turning the nob to make it as hot as possible, wishing her body could feel the burn.

The next day, she went to CatCo and finished editing some work.

She had a specially big lunch and then later got back home. She ordered three pizzas and ate them as she watched some Netflix.

Alex called her but she ignored it, texting her to only reach her if it was Supergirl-related.

She went to bed after finishing all the food.

The next morning she showered and went to work.

Nia told her she looked like crap. Kara ignored her and continued her way to her office.

She did some interviews and then started on a new article. At noon she stopped a bank robbery. In the afternoon she went to the DEO, they informed her that the lead on MAZE had run cold, but that the FBI would be on the look-out. At night she went home and ordered three pizzas again. She went to bed right after the last bite.

The same continued for the rest of the week.

“I talked to Lena.” Alex informed her on Friday night.

“What did she say?” The Danvers sisters were in Alex’s apartment, they had just finished eating and were now sitting on the couch drinking some beer.

“She asked me if it was a matter of national security and I said no, and then she hung up on me.” Alex responded.

“Sounds about right.” Kara took a sip of her beer, Alex had bought her the good stuff.

“Yeah…” Alex nodded. “I’m really sorry Kara.”

The _I told you so _hung in the air between them, unsaid yet ubiquitous. 

* * *

Everything reminded her of Lena. Sometimes it was too much to take and Kara would even sleep on her couch; her bed had too many memories.

She could not get her out of her mind. Her scent, so all-encompassing and rich; her smile, bright and stunning; her eyes, piercing and striking; her mind, clever and profound.

Loving her had been a privilege.

Kara went on with her life, but Lena was with her, permeating every single thing she did or said or thought.

She wondered when she could contact her again. She did not know how long would be appropriate to wait. It had already been two weeks, was that enough for a text? maybe even a phone-call? She could not be sure. Kara’s past break-ups were her own decision and never the other person’s.

This was new territory.

She consulted with Alex in that respect, who advised her to wait a little longer. Obviously, after that recommendation, Kara felt compelled to seek out a second opinion. She asked Nia… whom agreed with Alex and thus, Kara willed herself not to contact her ex-girlfriend.

Then the fires started.

* * *

Many things were happening at once.

First, the wildfires in California had a second come around, even worse than the previous year. Kara and plenty firefighters and volunteers were working day and night to try to contain it.

Last year a hundred people had died and Kara was _not _going to let that happen again. She worked tirelessly, carrying people to the nearest ambulance, saving animals, houses, cars. Her heaviest work was at night because without the sun, Kara would exhaust herself more easily. She could keep her ice-breath going for at least three hours straight and then Alex would recharge her with sunlight and she could go on for another hour but after two more recharges she was a goner. This meant that Kara stopped going to work at CatCo. She did not even have to come up with an excuse, one day she received an email granting her an indefinite leave of absence. Kara figured Lena had had something to do with it.

Eventually, Kara even stopped going home to sleep; having to spend her resting time in a sunbed at the DEO.

This was most certainly taking a toll of Kara both emotionally—she had already lost two firefighter friends—and physically.

One night Kara actually passed out and photos of government agents carrying her on a gurney leaked to the press. Their publication the next day, created a massive panic.

If not even Supergirl could win against the fires, there was no hope.

The news cycle could be vicious.

Second, because of LCorp’s recent media scandal about the patent of their _soundwaves _fire extinguisher, the public at large knew of its existence. Therefore, when the fires started, the pressure was on LCorp and specially on Lena Luthor to come through with a drone design that would save the day. Public outrage at Lena Luthor for deliberately bragging about her invention on an interview, but with no concrete results on the final drone prototype meant the public’s indignation was at an all-time high.

Kara kept herself informed about every news coverage on the subject. Within the first ten days, Lena had already held two press conferences on the matter, both with fatal results for LCorp’s PR. The Company’s stock prize was plummeting and it was only too easy to point the finger at the twenty-five-year-old _green_ CEO.

Third, the public also wanted to drag Lord Technologies through the mud, but Maxwell Lord himself clarified that their point of contention with LCorp was over a single similarity in design and that his company was not involved in the making of a fire-extinguisher, but something else entirely. After that, public outcry became laser-focused on LCorp and its CEO.

All in all, both Kara and Lena were going through a lot.

* * *

“And thus, I have gathered you here. Because I truly believe the solution lies in the different skills and backgrounds in this room.” President Marsdin spoke to at least fifteen people in the Situation Room. “From the first sector, we have of course, Governor Addams from the state of California, I’ve also summoned Mr. Lewis, the National Interagency Fire Center’s administrator and the heads of several other agencies that will be collaborating under Mr. Lewis direction.” The president gestured with her hand towards the people seated on her left.

“From the second sector, and its only member may I add, I’ve summoned Ms. Luthor, LCorp’s CEO.” The president nodded towards Lena, who sat at the other end of the table, a green juice cup in hand. “You have promised and you shall deliver Ms. Luthor.”

“Yes Madam President and at no cost to the state or its constituents.” Lena assured the room.

“The publicity you’ll get from this should be more than enough payment Ms. Luthor.” President Marsdin spoke tersely.

“Finally, from the third sector, I’ve convened Ms. Johnson from the National Firefighter Volunteer Association (NFVA); Ms. Alonso, president of the ALMA foundation that helps out with wildfire victims, and the woman of steel herself, Supergirl.” (Technically, Supergirl belonged with the First Sector group, but with the DEO being a _secret_ government agency, the president opted to group her with the NGO’s so as to not give anything away).

After the president introduced Supergirl, everybody in the room applauded, some people even stood up. Supergirl nodded her thanks and raised her palm to get the people in the room to stop cheering.

Not once did Lena look at her.

This was the third time Supergirl found herself in the Situation Room. She dreaded this room. Her anxiety was pushed to the limit when the president herself called her two days ago. After passing out and being humiliated on national television, Supergirl had decided to get right back to it as soon as she could. It took a whole day in the sunbed for Supergirl to recover and her absence was gravely felt. Three more people had died while she lied in bed recovering. The guilt ate away at her. She was a superhero! She should be able to contain this.

As soon as she had woken up, Alex gave her a phone and told her to call Clark back. Her cousin, even with the incredible amount of work he had going on in Syria, was now asking her if she needed his help.

“Clark I love you so much and I know you’ll always be there for me, but you need to focus on that war. I promise I got this.”

The next day after that call, Supergirl had traveled northeast, to her nation’s capital.

And now here she was, literally sitting three seats away from her ex.

Great.

About two hours into the meeting, after discussing deploying the national guard and several trucks and supplies from Oregon, Nevada and Arizona; they went over to discuss the strategy with the nonprofits. Ms. Johnson, president of NFVA, informed the room that, volunteers from the _International_ _Wildfire Association_ would be arriving in Houston tomorrow and that they needed help transporting over 300 volunteers over to California. After working out the logistics of that, it was Supergirl’s turn to speak.

“As you all must know, I’m working at full capacity, day in day out. My mishap the other day will not happen again. Me and my team have worked out a new schedule that will prevent me from depleting all my strength like that again.” Supergirl looked around the room, meeting most people’s eyes, except green ones.

“That’s good to know Supergirl, but I do wonder if your efforts are better suited for something else besides breathing ice into the fires.”

“If they are, you can count on me for anything. I’ll help in any way I can Madam President.” Supergirl offered.

“For now let’s put a pin on that.” The president turned stern eyes towards Lena.

“Ms. Luthor, you have the floor.”

Lena, in what everybody else interpreted as a bold power move, opted for taking a sip of her juice, instead of immediately answering the president. But Supergirl knew different, Lena Luthor was nervous.

“Thank you Madame President.” She took a pregnant pause. “We at LCorp have been working on a prototype for a fire-extinguisher that uses soundwaves instead of carbon dioxide or water. Right now the prototype for home use is ready. The _design _for the prototype for emergencies use is _also _ready, it combines the home-use tech with our drone line. Nevertheless, we haven’t been successful in finding a material composition that works for the drones.” Lena looked around the room, avoiding Supergirl of course.

“This material needs to be light, the battery will not hold for long if the motor needs to carry a lot of weight and the soundwaves tech already imposes a substantial load. We have tried all sorts of textiles but even when they can resist the fire, the internal mechanisms cannot and the drone collapses. It needs to be both flexible and rigid. We have tried different metals and metal-alloys, all to no avail. Finally and most importantly, it needs to be fire resistant. During last year’s Wildfire the highest temperature recorded was about 2,100° F. What we’re looking for is not just any material.”

The air in the room had shifted, people seemed pessimistic about the prospects. What Lena was referring to was another scientific breakthrough altogether _independent _from the soundwave tech.

“I think I can help with that.” Supergirl voiced out loud.

Every single pair of eyes in that room was directed at Supergirl in pure unmitigated shock, including Lena’s.

“Then by all means, there’s no time to waste.” The president acknowledged. “Ms. Luthor, please convene with Supergirl and get it all sorted out as soon as possible.”

Supergirl and Lena both looked at each other and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard you guys :(
> 
> I wrote and re-wrote the break up about 7 times.  
I hope I did it justice.
> 
> I considered ending the last chapter with the breakup but then thought that would just be cruel... so I hope you finish this reading with some hope for our favorite couple.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Comments = Love<3


	7. Tell It to the Trees

“You look awful.” Was the first thing Lena told her when Kara opened her apartment’s door. “Did you go help out with the fires again last night?” Two days had already passed after their meeting in D.C.

“Good morning to you too.” Kara voiced as Lena went right passed her into the apartment and walked towards the balcony, Kara trailing behind her. Once outside, one of Lena’s hand immediately went up to Kara’s neck, the other one was holding a lunch bag. Then Kara crouched down and picked Lena’s legs up.

“I did go again last night.” Kara responded as she took flight.

“You need to stop doing that. I need you at your best. You cannot give me less than a hundred percent. Failure is not an option.” Lena scolded her.

“You know I hate feeling useless.” Kara offered by way of explanation as she flew through National City.

Lena arched an eyebrow at her. “What we’re doing is _not _useless. We’re working on putting those fires out for good.”

Kara sighed. “You’re right.” She conceded as they continued their flight.

* * *

“Good morning, am I talking to Supergirl?” Excitement could be heard in Jess’ voice.

“Yes you are.” Kara simply stated. She found herself lying on her bed completely exhausted. After arriving from D.C. yesterday afternoon and realizing she was no longer on fire-containing duty, Kara had determined that there still was enough time for her to use her ice-breath one last time to help out. She had recently just arrived home to take a shower that morning, when the commlink device on her ear had rung. 

“Oh my God!” Jess cleared her throat. “I must admit I’ve always been a huge fan, I hope you don’t mind me gushing about you.” She exclaimed with even more excitement. Kara had _never _heard Jess’ voice like this before. Usually her tone was dry and… dare she say _boring_? But now, well… Now it seemed as if someone had just told her she was going to an all-expenses-paid trip to the place of her dreams. “Gosh this is surreal!” She continued.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Well, this was weird. She continued to lie on her bed. For some reason, now taking a shower seemed like an unsurmountable amount of work. She was completely spent.

“My name is Jessica Huang and I’m Ms. Luthor’s executive assistant, you may call me Jess.” Her voice seemed so giddy, it was almost childlike.

“Good to meet you Jess.” Kara greeted back.

“Ms. Luthor wants you meet her at LCorp in an hour. She said that—and I quote—‘She _knows _that you don’t have anything else going on and that you _better _make it on time’, end quote. Jeez, I’m so sorry about that Supergirl, Anyways, that’s my boss’ message.”

Kara felt a vein on her neck pop. That was just plain _rude_. “Tell your boss that I cannot see her in an hour. There is a matter I must attend to first. Tell her I can be there in about _three _hours instead.”

There was silence at the other end of the call for a few moments and then Jess cleared her throat before speaking again. “Ms. Luthor asks—and I quote—'_what could be more important than following the president’s instructions_?’, end quote. Again, my apologies Supergirl.”

If Kara’s eyes could roll about 180 degrees, they would have. “Tell Ms. Luthor that my earlier commitment is none of her business.”

There was another pause.

“Ms. Luthor, and again I am _so _very sorry Supergirl, says that ‘_Saving California should be your number one priority right now_’ and that ‘what the-’.” There was an interruption in Jess’ speech. “Ms. Luthor I can’t. Okay-okay. Yes, I understand.” She inhaled deeply before continuing. “she says that—and again, I’m just quoting—‘_what the f-word_ _could be more important than this?’_” Kara heard Lena groan in frustration at the other end of the call. “I tried my best Ms. Luthor, please forgive me.” Jess pleaded to her boss.

Kara was seeing red, Lena was _technically _her boss at CatCo, but she most definitely could not interfere with her personal life. “Jess, please tell Ms. Luthor that if she _must _know, I need to rest in a sunbed for at least two hours before going to meet her because I spent most of last night trying to contain the fires and I am completely exhausted right now.”

Kara heard Jess gasping. “Oh my God, please by all means-” Jess was interrupted again. “Ms. Luthor says that she expects to see you in three hours’ time then. Thank you so much Supergirl and _we’re _so sorry for bothering you so much.” And with that, Jess hung up their call.

Well, that had been _something_.

* * *

Supergirl arrived at LCorp around 10 a.m.

“Good morning Supergirl.” Jess greeted her at the lobby.

“Good morning Jess, please tell Ms. Luthor I’ve arrived and that we should get going.” Supergirl folded her arms across her chest.

“Yes of cou- I’m sorry? Get going? Going where? Ms. Luthor is actually expecting you down at her lab.”

Supergirl mentally facepalmed. “Take me to see her please. There’s been a misunderstanding.”

Jess guided Supergirl towards an elevator, then typed a code on a pad and the elevator went down to a nondescript floor on the building.

“Please follow me.” Jess stepped out, Supergirl trailing behind her. They went down a long corridor that led to a white door. Jess again typed a code on a dial by the wall and then scanned her retina. Together they entered a state of the art laboratory. Lena was inside with her back turned to them.

Upon hearing the door opening, Lena turned around and stepped closer to receive them. “Team, gather around please.” In a moment about twenty people congregated behind Lena, all of them wearing lab coats and a diverse array of other lab-gear.

“Supergirl, meet the team working on finding the right material for the drones. Team, meet Supergirl.” Lena, the personification of elegance, was also wearing a lab coat; underneath she had a black turtle-neck sweater with dark grey slacks.

Excited _hellos_, _good-mornings _and _nice-to-meet-yous_ went through the air.

Rao this was going to be really awkward.

“Hello everyone!” Supergirl greeted. “Um- err… Le- Ms. Luthor, c-could I please speak privately with you for a moment?”

Lena frowned questioningly at Supergirl, but then turned around and gave her team a stunning smile before approaching the superhero. “Yes of course, please step over here.”

Lena opened the door to a closed-off room that, by the looks of it, seemed to be her private working space. The moment she closed the door behind her, her entire demeanor changed. “This is to be a completely professional relationship. I _will not _let… our _thing _get in the way of the work and I don’t very much care for you calling for _private meetings_ in front of the lab team.” She stated sternly. “If you have something to say, save it ‘cause I _don’t _want to hear it!”

Supergirl was taken aback. That was rather… hostile. “I did not call you here to talk about that.” She countered.

Lena frowned in confusion.

Supergirl looked down, not meeting her eyes. “There seems to be a bit of a misunderstanding.”

“What are you talking about?” If looks could kill…

Supergirl inhaled before answering. “We’re not gonna be working here and all those people cannot come with us to where we’re going.”

“What? Where are we going to be working?” Lena looked very alarmed. “And how are we supposed to get this done without a team? That’s insane!”

“I’m sorry, but that’s how it’s gonna be.”

“Unbelievable! What am I supposed to tell all those people out there? They were all excited to meet you and work with you.” Lena crossed her arms over her chest.

“Tell them- Honestly I have no idea, make me the bad guy if you have to, but let’s get going, there’s no time to lose.” Kara shrugged.

“Don’t talk to _me_ about wasting time. I’m not the one starting us off at ten in the morning.” Lena’s eyes were reproachful.

Supergirl was not going to dignify that with a response, she was not going to be made feel guilty for trying to help out as much as she could last night.

After a moment of staying there staring at each other, Lena opened the door behind her and left.

“Please gather around. Yes, thank you. Okay, I am so very sorry team, but Supergirl will not be working here with us for the time being.” Groans and _whys_ were uttered in an array of whining voices from the lab team. Supergirl stayed back in the room and heard everything through the door.

“Please continue your normal duties. It was just explained to me that this project needs fewer people. I’ll keep you updated if that changes.” Lena voiced authoritatively.

“Ms. Luthor?” Kara heard someone to Lena’s right speaking.

“Yes, Mr. Edwards?”

“Is there any way I could still get Supergirl’s autograph?”

If eye-rolling could make some sort of noise, Supergirl would have heard it coming from Lena _loud and_ _clear_.

* * *

"You can’t go dressed like that.” Supergirl stated curtly.

Lena sighed in exasperation. “Okay yeah, recently I’ve been choosing my own attire… but seriously, what could be so wrong about my turtleneck?”

“Is Sophie sick or something? And nothing’s wrong with your turtleneck, you look amazi-” Supergirl stopped herself. “You need warmer clothes. We’re going to the Arctic.” Both women stood in Lena’s private work space down the lab.

“The A_rctic?_ She’s not sick, I fired her.” Lena responded.

Supergirl’s eyes widened in surprise. “You fired her!?”

“She betrayed my trust, so I fired her yes.” She breathed in before continuing. “Now, _why_ are we going to the Arctic?”

“We’re going to my cousin’s.”

Lena arched her left eyebrow as if saying _that still doesn’t answer my question_.

Supergirl blushed. “I’m sorry yes, uh- let’s just say we’re going to another lab, a _better _lab.”

Supergirl noticed one of Lena’s forehead veins popping up.

“I didn’t mean to offend you- or your lab. But human technology does have a long way to go.” Supergirl tried to salvage.

“And why exactly can’t my team come?” Lena crossed her arms over her chest is reprehension.

Kara frowned. “Because it’s risky, someone could use Kryptonian technology for evil purposes or something.”

Lena was a bit taken aback by this information but she schooled herself quickly. “If you hadn’t noticed, my last name is _Luthor_. You can’t trust me.”

“But I do.” Supergirl answered nonchalantly.

Lena seemed to want to say something else about the matter, but then simply chose otherwise. “Whatever. I can have my private jet ready in about an hour.” Lena informed her.

Supergirl gave Lena a sheepish smiled. “It’s faster if I just fly us there.”

Lena’s eyes nearly busted out of their sockets.

* * *

Lena had reluctantly allowed Supergirl to carry her bridal style as they flew together towards the Arctic.

Supergirl took a big breath before speaking “Listen, I just want to say that I know I hurt you and-”

“Please save it. I’m here to work. I happen to need help and you happen to be able to offer it. That’s all I’m here for.” Lena clarified.

“Y-yes of course. I just- well, I appreciate what you’re doing and I want you to know that I _am _here to help.”

Lena sighed. “I know that. I just really want to get this over with though.”

They traveled the rest of the way in silence.

Once they arrived, Supergirl lowered Lena on the snow and then crouched down to pick up a giant ultra-heavy golden key off of the floor.

“Is that a key? This place _'is risky'_ and you just leave it _right there_? I thought ‘_human technology had a long way to go’_” Lena mocked air-quoting what Kara had told her earlier.

Supergirl actually agreed with Lena. Deciding not to respond, she just went right ahead and placed the key where it needed to go and opened the door to the Fortress of Solitude.

Lena Luthor literally gaped. The Fortress of Solitude was a grand crystal palace. In spite of looking cold and icy, it was actually an even temperature.

“This is my uncle.” Supergirl pointed at a glass-like statue of a male figure lifting up a planet. “His name was Jor-El, and this is my aunt.” She pointed to the female figure that was also holding the planet. “Lara Van-El. They’re Clark’s parents.”

Lena continued to look around, not even bothering to disguise her wonderment. She took off her coat and hung it against a stone.

“Jor-El was my father’s brother.” Supergirl finished explaining.

“What was your father’s name?” Lena asked, her voice nearly a whisper.

Supergirl did a double take. Did Lena actually want to know about her? “H-his name was Zor-El and that’s _my_ last name: I’m Kara Zor-El. My father was a scientist, like his father and his father before him. We were the House of El, one of the noble clans of Krypton.”

“Wait, are you telling me that you’re royalty?” Lena questioned. She was now standing directly under Jor-El’s statue.

Supergirl shrugged. “Not really… We’re more like- uh… I guess you could call it a dynasty?” Supergirl stood under her aunt’s statue.

“Dear God, give me a break!” Lena exhaled harshly. Supergirl could not pinpoint exactly whether Lena was annoyed or… something else entirely.

“Greetings, welcome to the Fortress of Solitude. Are you ready to begin?” Kelex, a yellow floating robot, appeared from around a corner.

“Hi Kelex, this here is Lena Luthor and yeah, we’re ready. Lena meet Kelex.”

“I’m a Caretaker Android Mark IV, with many other functions. I’m at your service Lena.” Kelex said almost bowing to Lena.

Lena’s mouth hung open. “Is this an A.I.?”

“Yes, I am.” Kelex answered her.

“This is crazy.” Lena blinked in disbelief.

“Both Kelex and I are up to date with all your research. Shall we?” Supergirl gestured towards a control panel in the middle of the room.

“I sent you those documents last night, how can you be up to date already?!” Lena frowned at Supergirl in bewilderment.

“I can use my super-speed to read and process information pretty fast.” Supergirl touched the mechanisms on the panel and opened up a menu on crystal that served as a screen.

Lena inhaled deeply. “Of course you can…”

Kara opened up a different window on the crystal. “Here we can run simulations. Is not necessary for us to waste time building anything, we just enter the data we want about different material combinations for your drone designs and then we can instantly put it to the test against a wildfire.” Supergirl elaborated.

“Then let’s get to it.” Lena literally rolled her sleeves.

* * *

“Is it okay for you to fly dressed like that?” Lena arched her eyebrow.

Unlike yesterday, when Kara had spent the entire day dressed as Supergirl, now she was simply wearing some jeans and a sweater as she once again flew with Lena to the Arctic.

“It’ll be fine.” Because of last night's actions, Kara’s suit smelled like pure smoke, it was disgusting and yet… She knew she would put it on that night to go once again to try to help contain the fires. “Nobody will see us and… I can’t feel the cold.”

Lena nodded her head, Kara thought she looked as if she was filing the information away.

“I see you brought lunch.” Kara commented, nodding towards the lunch bag Lena was holding in her hand. 

“For all the millennia in tech-advancement Krypton has on us earthlings, you guys really couldn’t figure out how to get an A.I. to cook a proper meal.” Lena argued.

Kara genuinely laughed at that.

* * *

After one day of work, they were still nowhere near finding the right material. Kara hoped it would take less than a week.

When she went to help with the fires that night right after their meeting with the president, what she saw left her very uneasy. Entire forests were now gone and without her help, the fires spread at a faster rate and the firefighters and volunteers were really struggling. This compelled her to go again a second night and she knew she would go again tonight. But Lena did not need to know that.

Kara had it all figured out, she was no longer spending periods of uninterrupted blowing or breathing ice into the fires. She would rest and fly up towards space, get some sunlight directly on her and then go down and help out carrying debris, tree-logs, cars, tractors, etc. to safer places. Instead of depleting all of her strength as a Kryptonian-firehose, she was pacing herself. This way it was all better. She had it all under control. In fact, it was very similar to the schedule the DEO had designed for her after passing out the other day. The only difference was that she was working at night and not during the day.

Her day job was different now.

The first day working with Lena had actually been _kind of _nice. Lena would hyper-focus and lose herself. It was almost as if they were _fine_.

But then lunch came and Kelex prepared them some fish from the area and when the task at hand was no longer the main focus, Kara’s deception became the very air they were breathing in the room.

This present morning, Kara decided to do something about it.

If truth was all that was left between her and Lena, then so be it. She was going to present herself with all her flaws and imperfections; here she was lonely, misunderstood, scared and raw. Here she was as… simply _herself_, nothing more and nothing less. Take it or leave it, today she was going to lay it all on the table for Lena to examine and _decide. _

No pretenses, no _bullshit_.

* * *

“I see now that all those times we talked about my projects you were really understanding me.” Lena was standing in front of the control panel at the Fortress of Solitude running a new simulation, Kara standing right beside her.

“Yes, I really wasn’t pretending or anything. I can understand you just fine.” Kara looked straight into the crystal. They were testing titanium mixed with some silicon dioxide. The combination proved unstable, _error _showing on the crystal.

Lena sighed. “I really thought we had it that time”.

“I think silica is pretty close to what we need. We just need to figure out which material can help out with the insulation… and that it’s stable of course.” Kara figured.

“Yes, but even if we figure out the material for the drone's exterior, we still need to figure out if the same can be used for the internal mechanisms.” Lena indicated.

Kara sighed. “Yes… there’s that too.”

“I know exactly what my mother would be saying right now if she could see me: Look at you, working yourself to the bone and for what? There’s more money in letting everything get destroyed and then charging for building it back up.” Lena placed both hands on the panel and leaned in, her face looking down in defeat.

“And what would your answer to that be?” Kara asked.

Lena quickly turned her head to look at Kara, she seemed surprised with the question. “I would- I-” She looked to the side in thought. “I’d ask her where’s the challenge in that?” She smirked.

Kara smiled with amusement.

_Atta girl!_

* * *

During lunch Lena took out a tuna poke bowl with quinoa and Kara ate about four fishes cooked by Kelex.

They sat down on a glass table and ate.

“So… how are you liking the Fortress so far?” Kara asked by way of making conversation.

Lena shrugged. “Why is it called the Fortress of Solitude?”

“Er…” Kara’s mouth hung open. “You know what? I have no idea why… Maybe Clark was going through an emo phase or something?”

Lena started to laugh but then stopped herself.

Kara looked down… She nearly just had a nice conversation with Lena.

“To be honest. I don’t understand why neither you or your cousin have shared this with humans… that’s what I’ve been thinking about this Fortress.” Lena took a sip from a thermos.

Kara frowned. “We can’t. This technology, it could start wars.”

“This technology could _end _wars. You and Superman purport wanting to help humanity and yet… you keep all of this to yourselves.”

“Humanity needs to find its own way at its own pace.” Kara countered.

Lena huffed in disbelief. “Humanity needs help. There’s famines, droughts, wars. People are dying. The best solution isn’t to put on a costume and punch the bad guys away. Your cousin in Syria… Even he knows that. Humanity needs knowledge and innovative solutions, you guys have those and every day you choose to keep them here, hidden.” Lena spoke with passion a blush was now rising up from her neck.

“We _are _trying to help, otherwise what am I doing right now?” Kara defended.

“Well, right now you’re playing God, picking and choosing on what to use this tech for. But I guess it does take a God complex to even put on that ludicrous costume.” Lena got up from the table and walked away.

In an instant Kara was right in front of Lena’s face. “You can’t talk to me like that.” Kara’s voice was still soft but piercing.

“I get to talk to you however I please!” Lena shouted right to Kara’s face only inches away.

Kara was mad. “And _you_ don’t play God? You practically want everybody to kneel before LCorp and its achievements!” She raised her voice to match Lena’s.

On her part Lena was breathing hard, practically panting and her pupils were completely blown wide. “I’ve _never_ pretended to be something else. I _am _creating a force for good in this world and I don’t need to hide who I am in order to get it done!”

Kara saw Lena looking down at her lips which in turn made her look down at Lena’s. “You don’t get it! I need to hide who I am because it can be dangerous to the people I love.” She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Lena’s.

Lena bit down on her lip _hard_. Kara wished she could bleed from it.

Kara kissed back just as forcefully. Lena took Kara’s hand and brought it up to her chest, Kara moaned in response and started fondling her breast through the turtleneck sweater.

Lena continued biting and licking with determination. Just as Lena was sucking on her tongue, Kara started to get dizzy, she kept it together though and managed to find Lena’s nipple through her sweater, pinching it between her thumb and her index finger.

Lena yelled, leaning her head back in pleasure. Taking advantage of this Kara lowered her mouth to kiss Lena’s jawline, she wanted to go even lower but the sweater proved to be a hindrance.

“Rip it off, just rip it right off!” Lena ordered her.

Kara grabbed and ripped the sweater apart. Exposing Lena’s torso, where a red flush was traveling everywhere on her pale skin. Kara leaned her face down and started sucking on the top of Lena’s breast, pushing down the cup of her bra and lowering her lips to Lena’s nipple.

Lena shook with pleasure, her knees giving out, she would have fallen if it were not for Kara holding her upright.

Kara placed her thigh between Lena’s legs and pressed firmly.

Lena leaned her face down to press her forehead against Kara’s head. Kara went to Lena’s other breast to continue her ministrations. She could perfectly hear Lena catching her breath, whimpering, moaning and gulping for air as she thrust her groin against Kara’s thigh.

Kara missed this. She missed Lena so much.

And now here she was, with Lena fucking herself against her thigh in her cousin’s sanctuary.

Kara lifted her face, pressing her forehead against Lena’s. She wanted to watch her come.

Lena's eyes were clenched shut, her mouth hung open, panting as she neared her climax with one last thrust.

Lena shuddered in Kara’s arms. Kara held her as she was still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm.

After a few moments when only their hard breathing could be heard, Lena spoke.

“This can’t happen again.” She breathed out to Kara’s lips before kissing her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The science here is completely bogus you guys... (I literally don't know anything about insulation).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Comments = Love<3


	8. Portrait of a Lady on Fire

Maxwell Lord had been kidnapped.

The FBI used their direct contact to Supergirl's commlink to ask for her help. He had been missing for four days already.

Saving questionable billionaires was not really the reason why Kara had taken on the mantle, but she had sworn to protect everyone.

“You can’t leave me here alone.” Lena crossed her arms over her chest, they were about to have lunch. Kelex was standing right beside them about to offer them two glasses of water.

“I have to make a stop on my apartment to grab my suit. Do you want me to drop you there?” Kara offered.

“We’ll miss like five more hours of work. That’s unacceptable.” Lena’s cheeks turned red as they often would when she started to lose her patience.

Three days had passed since they did… the thing. Kelex had found them when going over to offer them more water and upon seeing Lena’s sweater torn in half, had offered to saw it back together.

Suffice it to say, it had been a really embarrassing experience for the both of them.

Kara was confused. Seriously confused.

Lena said one thing but did another.

Sometimes she would engage Kara in conversation; Kara would tell her about the history of Krypton, about their architecture, culture and music. Other times she would stay quiet and if Kara interrupted the silence, she would profess liking to work quietly. A few times Lena had brought a notebook, it looked like the planner Kara had gotten her as a gift when she became CatCo’s CEO, but she could not be sure.

Sometimes Kara would say something and Lena would jot something down. It was unnerving, it made Kara feel as if she was at a bad therapist’s office.

And well, that was just some of the things Lena would do. There were plenty of others. Once Lena offered some of her lunch to Kara, who had been eating the same thing for four days straight, but after Kara just taking one bite of her chicken, she withdrew the offer… only for the _next _day to appear at Kara’s apartment with _two _lunch bags.

This was preposterous and it was beyond puzzling.

And well, then there was _the thing _they did. The wonderful they did.

Kara missed being able to touch Lena. She cherished their flights because it was the only moment she could hold her. But now, well… now she had a very vivid memory of how it had felt for Lena to ride her thigh.

So yeah… Kara was confused.

Lena sighed. “I’ll have the jet plane fly over here to pick me up.”

“That’s an eight-hour flight. If you wanted them to pick you up, they should’ve left earlier than us this morning. Plus this place is a secret…”

Lena scrunched her eyebrows. “Okay… _you’ll _pick me up, later… when you’re done with rescuing Lord.”

“Okay, that’s fine by me. You already know how everything works and if you have any doubts, Kelex is here.”

And with that, Kara left the Fortress of Solitude.

She found Maxwell Lord, almost by chance. She heard a single groan in the distance and managed to identify his voice.

Lord was inside an abandoned facility in the outskirts of National City. Kara, upon realizing the people responsible were MAZE agents, punched everyone she found and managed to fly away with Maxwell in her arms.

“Thanks.” Maxwell had eye-bags under his eyes and a pretty busted lip; he smelled disgusting and his hair was all greasy and sweaty.

“Do you want me to take you to a hospital?” Supergirl asked him.

“No, that’s okay. I have my own medical team.”

“What did they want from you?”

“They wanted access to one of my company’s designs… and I gave it to them.” He looked to the side in shame.

“I’m not going to judge you for that. What you just went through, it must’ve been hard.”

“They told me where my mother lives, where my uncle works, where my nephew goes to school…” He did not finish his sentence, but he did not need to.

Supergirl sighed. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t be here sooner.”

“I’m just glad you saved me. Thanks.”

* * *

Kara decided that this MAZE business was much too important to postpone and payed a visit to Quantico up in Virginia.

“I’m afraid we don’t have much to tell you.” Agent Rossi, a tall black-haired woman, told her.

“You must have some more information. It’s been nearly twenty days since they kidnapped Ms. Luthor, and now Mr. Lord. They’re onto something.”

“Well, we think we do have something.”

“What is it?”

“The point of contention between Lord Technologies and LCorp, the patent… It’s over a sound adjustment device.”

“Yes, I’ve read those documents, they’re public record now.” Supergirl nodded. “LCorp designed a failsafe, that prevents someone from altering the sound frequency of their device…. And Lord designed something extremely similar for some hearing aid they're building. So… what is it that you think you know?” Supergirl crossed her arms over her chest.

Rossi raised her eyebrows in worry. “We think that if someone has figured out a way to counter LCorp’s failsafe… then the fire-extinguisher could be turned into some sort of weapon.”

“What? Like some type of soundwave gun?” Kara scrunched her eyebrows. This worried Kara. If they managed to create such a thing and sold it on the black market, forensic sciences as we know it would be obsolete.

“I think I need to talk this over with Ms. Luthor. Thank you for the information Agent Rossi. I’ll keep in touch.”

And with that, Supergirl took flight further north.

* * *

All in all, Kara managed to return to the Arctic in four hours. She needed to ask Lena if she had look into _how _the fire-extinguisher tech could be used as a weapon.

Kara entered the Fortress of Solitude and found Lena asleep on the control panel console. She looked… peaceful. The eye-bags underneath her eyes were now more prominent. It was obvious that Kara was not the only one engaging in nightly endeavors. Each morning Lena would come up with a dozen different ideas and Kara thought that maybe Lena kept on researching on her own during the nights… well, this pretty much verified that suspicion, the woman could barely stay awake.

On the floor next to Lena’s chair was her notebook.

Kara was a curious person. Alex more than everyone knew that.

She picked it up and flipped through its pages.

_I miss you._

_You look pretty today._

_Of course she’s not only a super-powered being but also a princess_

_Flying in her arms is like a dream_

_I want a hug._

_And she’s into science too? Ugh!_

_God I hate her._

_She even looks good eating all that fish. FML_

_I miss you._

_I want you._

_I love you. _

Kara felt her heart melting.

“Lena.” She whispered. “Sweetheart wake up.”

Lena blinked her eyes open and sat upright. “I’m sorry, I don’t know- I guess I’m tired.”

“We need to talk Lena. This can’t keep going on.”

Lena scoffed. “A little nap never hurt anybody, besides I think I’m almost onto something.”

“No, that’s not- I mean _us_. What’s happening with _us _can’t keep going on like this.” Kara, in her full Supergirl attire, stood tall.

“I’m in love with you. I wanna be with you and I am so sorry for what I did. I know I hurt you, but please… we’re so good together Lena.”

Lena gulped.

“I see you read my notebook.” She sighed and looked to the side.

“I did. I was snooping, I’m sorry.” Kara placed the notebook down on the control panel.

“Then you know I still love you.” Lena concluded. Kara went to close the distance between them but Lena lifted her palm up and stopped her. “But I _don’t _trust you.”

Kara stopped her movement.

Lena sighed.

They stood there in silence for a few moments.

“You can be… so charming and sweet and… I’m drawn to you. That much is true.” Lena rolled her eyes as she inhaled. “But I can’t be with you. You lied to me, you betrayed me.”

Lena scrunched her eyebrows in deep thought. “I talked it over with my therapist—without the details of course—and he thinks that I see things black and white. He might be right… But still, that’s how I feel.”

Kara felt her stomach churn in pain.

“So I love you and… you love me… but-”

Lena cut in. “It's _not _that simple.”

“But it can be. What I can interpret from what you’re saying is that I broke you trust… but I can fix it?”

Lena closed her eyes and her thumb and index finger immediately went up to the bridge of her nose. “Kara…”

Kara’s heart jumped up and down. That was the first time she had heard Lena say her name in _weeks_.

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

“Then what are you saying exactly?”

“I’m saying that… that- Ugh!” She exhaled. “I _don’t know _what I’m saying, but it’s not that.”

Kara extended her arms. “I’m right here. My name is Kara Zor-El, tomorrow I turn twenty-nine years old, I was born on a planet called Krypton that was destroyed long ago. I’m adopted, I’ve always struggled with fitting in. I’m a cat person but I don’t mind dogs. I need to eat at least 10,000 calories a day, otherwise I might faint. I am completely in love with you and I hurt you and I’m sorry and I am _right here _Lena.”

Lena’s eyes opened wide, she just stood there, stunned.

“Supergirl! Supergirl we need you!” Kara heard her sister’s voice through her commlink.

Kara lifted her index finger to her ear. “What is it?”

“A group of firefighters, they’re trapped!”

“I’ll be right there.” Kara removed her finger from her ear and looked at Lena. “We have to get going.”

Kara removed her cape and wrapped Lena in it. At the speed they were about to fly, Lena would get cold and most likely faint or at least get dizzy.

They arrived in National City in under ten minutes. Kara placed Lena on the bed in her own apartment, she would probably wake up in a few minutes.

Kara scribbled something down on a piece of paper and left it for Lena to find.

* * *

“Supergirl! We’re so glad you’re here.” The chief of firefighters, Mr. Nakamura, greeted her. “It’s three of our own- that house, it collapsed on them. We know they’re still alive because we’ve been communicating with these.” Chief Nakamura lifted up a walkie-talkie to show Supergirl.

The forest around them was burning red with flames. Supergirl flew over to the house the chief had pointed to and started lifting the rubble. She could see the firefighters with her own eyes, they were in the basement, trapped.

A number of people gathered around, wanting to see Supergirl in action.

“Step back. It’s very unstable.” She warned and the people backed away by a few feet.

If she could just use her brute force, she would get to the basement in no time. But the risk of collapsing the structure on the firefighters was too great and thus, her work was slow and methodical. 

She managed to get an opening and go inside. She blew her ice-breath everywhere she could, which also helped her to reinforce some of the structure.

Nearing the entrance to the basement, Supergirl again had to remove some burning debris. Once by the door she shouted. “Step back! Step back! I’m gonna bust the door open.” After a beat she kicked the door down.

The firefighters were inside. Two of them still conscious, the third one lying on the floor.

Kara picked up the third one and then walked over to the exit with the other two firefighters in tow.

When they all exited the building everybody cheered. Supergirl placed the firefighter she was carrying on a stretcher and some paramedics took him away.

“Thank you so much Supergirl.”

Supergirl, recognizing whom she had just saved, smiled warmly. “It’s no problem Connie, I was just doing my job.”

“Here we are in Mendocino County with Supergirl, whom just saved the lives of three firefighters. Supergirl how are you feeling? Not gonna faint again, right?” A news reporter shoved her microphone in front of Supergirl’s face.

“Good evening. Just here helping out and yes, no fainting.” Supergirl decided to play along with the joke.

“And there you have it folks, Supergirl still working hard to protect us all. This has been Bethany Andrews with MCN.”

Supergirl understood that as her cue to fly away.

From up above, Kara could see the whole county in flames. She determined she could help out for another night.

She flew down again to the fringes of the fire and got to work on the woods.

Still, all she could think about was Lena. As she used her lungs to blow out cold winds into the early hours of the morning, she thought of the woman.

She hoped she would find the note.

_Thinking of you -K_

She did not want to lose her. Lena meant everything to Kara. If she could only make her see that she had meant no harm.

Suddenly, a high-pitched ringing noise pierced through Supergirl’s ears. It hurt.

Supergirl looked around to try to identify where it was coming from, when she saw hordes of drones approaching.

Lena did it! Supergirl nearly jumped in cheer.

There were so many.

But the noise, the noise was unbearable. Kara did not realize she would be so affected by it.

They kept coming closer and closer towards her and the noise just invaded more and more of her brain.

She felt something warm coming out of her ear. She lifted her hand up and touched herself where she felt warm.

She look at her hand, her fingers were now red with blood.

She could barely stand. She felt as if her brain was bouncing around in her skull.

She kneeled on the ground.

The drones were nearer now.

Supergirl took some out with her laser vision, but there were too many.

Soon she was overpowered.

Everything became hazy…

Then black.

* * *

Supergirl opened her eyes. The noise was still on and loud.

She shook her head, willing it away, but it was stronger than ever.

She could see a ray of sunlight shining on her hand. She extended her palm, trying to get more on her skin.

That cleared her head enough for her to sit up.

She was inside a room with concrete walls. The sunlight came from a narrow rectangular window on the upper part of a wall to her right.

Around her, there were about 30 drones, all emitting that horrible noise.

Supergirl could barely _think_.

Her hands went to cover her ears. She felt blood in different drying stages; around her neck it was dry, but then near her ear it was sticky and on her hair she felt warm and liquid.

Supergirl panicked.

What is this?

Still covering her ears, she went to one of the walls… crawling… barely getting there…

She tried to _push _the wall, a punch seemed impossible right now.

Nothing happened, she was just on her knees _touching _a wall.

She tried to get up and stand on her two feet. But just as she was about to extend her knees, they gave out and she fell to the ground again.

Okay, _think_.

She looked at the drones, keeping their distance from her and _still_ emitting that horrible high pitched ringing noise.

She tried to use her laser vision on one of them, but nothing came out of her eyes.

_What _is happening?

That was her last thought before losing consciousness once more.

* * *

“Oh my God Kara!” Lena crouched down next to Kara on the elevator floor, the doors closing behind her. Kara was on her hands and knees, she was sweating profusely and staring blankly to the ground.

“Kara are you okay?” Lena placed her hand on Kara’s back, rubbing it up and down. “We need to get you out of here.”

They were at CatCo, the elevator just about to get to the ground floor.

“No!” Kara managed to shout. She could still feel drops of sweat down her cheeks towards her chin, she was hyperventilating and everything was becoming hazy but she could still feel the elevator’s walls closing in on her. “I don’t want people to see me like this.”

Lena nodded in understanding, got up and pressed a button effectively stopping the elevator.

“C’mere.”

Kara looked up towards Lena’s voice. She was now on her knees, luckily wearing slacks today and not her usual skirt, and her hands were extended beckoning Kara to come closer.

Kara crawled the little distance between them and held on tight to Lena. “Tight spaces- they- sometimes I get like this.” She tried to clarify.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain anything to me.” Lena held her tight against her chest. “Can you hear my heartbeat?”

“Y-yeah.” Kara was still breathing hard.

“Tap its rhythm on my back, I want to know if you truly can hear it.”

“Okay…” One of Kara’s hands on Lena’s back started tapping to Lena’s heartbeat on her ear.

Tap-tap…

Tap-tap…

Tap-tap…

Kara did this for several minutes. Lena’s heartbeat was strong. For a moment, Kara could no longer hear the entire world, just Lena.

Lena leaned back, searching for Kara’s face. “I think we’re good now.”

Kara assessed herself. Her breathing was back to normal, she could feel her sweat sticky- already starting to dry and everything looked clear and vivid, the walls were no longer drawing in on her.

She met Lena’s eyes and smiled. “Thank you.”

“What are best friends for?” Lena smiled right back.

* * *

Kara opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was her sister’s face looking down on her.

“Happy Birthday.” Alex said in a soft voice.

“Alex- ugh… Everything hurts.” Kara felt as if a Worldkiller had kicked her in the head several times…

“You need to rest Supergirl.” Alex brought her hand up to Kara’s head and caressed her hair. “You’ve had a rough day.” They were both at the medical bay on the DEO.

“Lena-”

“She’s perfectly fine. In fact, she saved you.”

Kara frowned in confusion. “What happened? The last thing I remember is being trapped with a bunch of drones.”

“You were kidnapped. They tried to kill you, if you had stayed in that room for another hour, you would have died.” Alex’s eyes welled up.

“Who did this?” Kara tried to sit up, but she was still too weak.

“MAZE’s contractor. We still don’t know who they are but… they used Maxwell Lord’s tech to-” A tear fell down Alex’s cheek. “You were always the target Kara. Everyone knows about your super-hearing.”

“I’m not following. Did they use Lena’s drones too?”

“They did. As you know, when Lord Technologies challenged LCorp’s patent, the lawsuit turned Lena’s designs into public record… all they had to do is walk into court pretending to be the press and request the blueprints.”

“But her drones- Lena installed a failsafe, it’s impossible to alter the device’s sound frequency.” How could this be? Kara had studied Lena’s design and it was excellent.

“Yes, but Max gave them the solution.”

Kara had also studied Lord’s design, it was not a fire-extinguisher but a medical device- a hearing aid. It required a similar failsafe as well to prevent its wearer from getting hurt.

“This is insane.” Kara concluded.

“Yes, with those two elements in tow, all they needed to do was watch the news to know your location and attack you.”

This was all too much. Kara took a big breath.

“Lena located you, she tracked the sound they were using to hurt you and then she used her own drones to cancel out the noise.”

“She finished her drones?” Kara went to sit up again but her head became woozy so she laid back down again.

“I did.” Lena was now by the entrance, resting the side of her body on the threshold with her arms crossed across her chest.

“They are putting out the fires as we speak.” She entered the room and hugged Alex.

“I’ll give you guys some privacy.” Alex waved Kara goodbye and exited the room.

They both watched her leave and then turned their eyes to the other after she was gone.

“How are you feeling?” Lena got closer to the bed and placed her hand on top of Kara’s.

“Better.”

“You were five hours in a sunbed… We were really scared there for a moment.” Lena blinked away some tears that had pooled in her eyes.

“I’m okay… and all thanks to you. Thank you so much Lena.” Kara tried to convey some sort of gravitas in her voice.

“Yeah well… save Supergirl, save the world. That makes three.” Lena instead, seemed to want to lighten the mood; she even lifted three fingers in front of Kara’s face for show.

Kara decided to play along. “I think those are the best deserved bragging-rights.” She laughed.

Lena laughed as well.

After their laughter quiet down, the mood shifted entirely.

After a moment of silence Kara spoke. “I know this is gonna sound stupid but…” She looked around, prematurely embarrassed by what she was about to say. “You’ve always made me feel _safe_.”

Kara heard Lena catching her breath.

“And I liked that. You gave me that. When I was only Kara to you… you treated me differently than everybody else and I know wanting to keep that at your expense was selfish.”

“Kara-”

“I’m not done yet.” Kara interjected. “I’ll do whatever it takes to gain your trust back. Anything.”

“Kara…” Lena leaned downs and cupped Kara’s cheek with her hand. “You’re so good.”

Tears started to well up in her eyes. “Always working so hard, always giving your best.”

Kara felt her eyes watering up as well.

“When you told me the truth, it hurt so bad. I felt like a complete fool.” Lena gulped. “But deep down I was scared. I’m not used to things going right in my personal life.”

Lena blinked and tears started to stream down her face. “You’re so perfect Kara. Being with you- I would constantly worry about losing you. One day you’d realize being with me is not worth the trouble… or worse, I would lose you because you were kidnapped for ransom or somebody wanted to hurt you to get to me.”

Lena gulped for air before continuing.

“And then you tell me that the woman I love most in this world is literally indestructible… and that she’s a superhero and leads an even more complicated life than mine.”

“And after feeling like a fool and all that initial pain faded into the background… All I kept thinking was _she’s even more perfect, I don’t deserve this_.”

Kara felt her tears also running down her face.

“And to…” She sobbed. “And to see you lying there on a concrete floor, with all that blood on your face.” Lena leaned down to Kara’s chest, hiding her face in her neck. “Nothing’s guaranteed- even less with the lives we lead. Kara, I love you so much and I just want to be with you. ”

Kara held Lena in her arms, caressing her hair. “I love you too Lena, so very much.”

This was the best birthday Kara had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> Next chapter is an epilogue.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this story.
> 
> Comments = Love<3


	9. Imagine Me and You

Kara squinted her eyes before opening them. The alarm clock was thundering through an otherwise quiet bedroom. She looked around the bed, black hair strands were peeking out from under white sheets and the scent of the previous night’s actions still lingered. She turned off the alarm and then leaned over the other body on the bed.

“Lena.” Kara lowered the sheets, trying to find Lena’s face. “It’s time to wake up.”

Lena stretched her arms. She was completely naked and Kara could not help staring at her pale skin and prominent collarbone. “Okay okay, I’m up.” She yawned.

Lena lowered her legs to the floor, but remained seated on the bed. She turned her head to look at Kara.

_Rao _this woman was stunning.

It was still night and there was not that much light, but Kara could perfectly see Lena’s beauty.

“What is it?” Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara.

“Nothing… You just look very beautiful.” Kara crawled on the bed towards Lena and pecked her on the lips. “Good morning.”

Even though Kara’s kiss had finished, Lena’s eyes remained closed as she spoke. “Mmm… Good morning indeed.”

“C’mon! Get to it. You have a boardroom meeting today.” Kara, kneeling on the bed behind Lena, lightly shoved the other woman’s shoulders.

“I’m going, I’m going! What time is it already?” Lena got up and walked towards the bathroom.

“It’s only 5:03 a.m.” Kara responded just before Lena closed the door behind her.

For her part, Kara got dressed in some pajamas and exited the room, going over to open the apartment’s door.

Just as she opened the door, the elevator’s doors out in on the hallway opened as well. Gus, Nico and Sophie were talking and laughing as they stepped out.

“Good morning sweetie.” Nico kissed Kara on the cheek. “Don’t think I don’t notice that sex hair you’ve got going on.”

Kara laughed as Nico stepped inside the apartment.

“Did anybody say anything about her gown for the gala?” Sophie also kissed Kara on the cheek. (It took some convincing but Kara got Lena to re-hire her.)

“Didn’t you read the tabloids last weekend? She was the talk of the town. You know she always looks amazing in green.”

Sophie raised her fist in the air in triumph. “I did read the tabloids but I wanted to hear it from the horse’s mouth. Evidently, I can do no wrong.”

“Or you just have a very beautiful boss.” Gus said as he high-fived Kara and then stepped inside as well.

All three of them got to work immediately and Kara decided to leave them to it.

She returned to the bedroom and entered the ensuite bathroom.

_Fuck_

It still surprised her just how gorgeous Lena was. The water falling down her back looked tantalizing.

Kara shook her head to try to gain some sense back and went to the faucet, taking her toothbrush and then starting to brush her teeth.

“Did you tell Soph about the gown?” Lena asked her as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.

“Ish dee fish ding she ashed abow.” Kara spoke as she kept on brushing her teeth.

“Kara darling, please don’t speak if you’re still brushing your teeth. I can’t understand a word you say.”

Kara spit on the sink. “Yes, I told her everybody kept talking about it. She was very happy to hear that.”

“Good.” Lena stepped out and grabbed a white towel to cover her body. “She did a really good job.”

Kara stepped closer to Lena and grabbed her by the waist. “You always look incredible though.” She leaned down to kiss her, but Lena sidestepped her.

“Don’t distract me. Today’s important.” Lena walked out of the bathroom with Kara in tow.

“I wasn’t gonna distract you! It was just one little kiss…” Kara leaned on a wall, observing the other woman.

Lena took off her towel and started drying her hair with it. She turned her head towards Kara and arched her left eyebrow at her. “I’m not going to fall for that. I know exactly how these things go with you Kara.”

Kara laughed. “Okay you’ve got me.” She raised her hands in self-defense.

Lena chuckled and then dressed herself with some yoga pants and a t-shirt.

“Coming?” She asked Kara as she exited the room.

Again, Kara trailed behind her.

“Good morning everybody!” Lena went over to her employees and kissed each one on the cheek.

Kara could smell some bacon cooking. She felt her mouth watering.

Lena went over to a chair Nico had already prepared for her and sat down.

“Okay so… boardroom meeting, right?” Nico asked Lena.

“Yes.” Lena nodded.

“Okay so we’re going with stern? Sexy? Librarian goddess perhaps?” Nico quipped.

Lena laughed.

Kara instead, was over by the kitchen counter already chewing on some bacon that was ready and waiting for Gus to make her some French toast as she herself chopped chunks of celery.

“I have to talk about the coming merger so… I guess stern or serious-looking if you will?” Lena answered.

Nico winked at Lena. “I gotchu girl.”

Gus turned around facing Kara and they exchanged one bowl of celery chunks for a plate of big brioche French toasts.

They both bulged their eyes at each other, already more of a secret handshake between them than their way of making fun of Lena behind her back.

Gus went over to the juicer and started feeding it the celery and Kara, well the poor woman was having the time of her life pouring an obscene quantity of maple syrup on her stack of French toasts.

“Okay, if we’re going for serious, how about this?” Sophie lifted a hanger holding a black pantsuit.

Lena frowned. “It’s a merger not a funeral Soph.”

Sophie scoffed. “Excuse you! You can’t talk like that to a Giorgio Armani Lena. This is one of a kind.”

“I really don’t feel like black today Soph.” Lena justified.

Sophie rolled her eyes.

(Kara was still happily eating her breakfast mind you)

“I have it in red. You like red, don’t you?”

Lena smiled. “Okay, now we’re talking.”

Sophie smiled as she rolled her eyes at Lena. “Here’s the one I figured for tomorrow. She showed her a boysenberry-colored dress. Can’t go wrong with a Carolina Herrera.”

Lena nodded her approval.

“For your stupid Davos retreat next week I chose an array of these for you.”

Sophie held up a bunch of skirt suits and different-patterned blouses. “I’ll have it all packed for you by Sunday, don’t worry.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “I fucking hate that retreat.”

“We all do.” Nico interjected.

“At least you two get to go to Switzerland.” Sophie accused.

“It’s not our fault you were messy with your passport filing.” Nico defended .

“Whatever! I’m over it.”

“It sure doesn’t seem like it!” Kara voiced and then took another bite of her French Toast.

Everybody in the room laughed except Sophie.

“You know what this reminds me of?” Gus commented as he brought Lena her juice.

“What?” Nico asked him as he continued doing Lena’s make up.

“Remember last month when Lena won her fencing friendly-match against that Italian lady and we all went out to celebrate, but for a moment forgot to invite _Ryan_?”

Nico scrunched up his eyebrows. “What does that have to do with this?”

“We were assholes, like we’re being right now to Soph.” Gus concluded.

Lena actually cackled at that, Nico and Kara lowered their heads sheepishly.

“We’re so sorry Soph and we really wish you could come with us to Davos.” Lena apologized.

“You better.” And with that, Sophie turned her back and walked to Lena's bedroom, pulling a clothing rack with her.

“Okay so, the hair- What are we thinking?” Nico started to walk in a circle around Lena.

“I think I’ll just go with a ponytail.” Lena lifted her arms and started to gather her hair up.

“But Lena! I’m not Gus, I don’t come around every single day… Use me! There must be a hairdo you want.”

“Can you do that fish braid Lena has sometimes?” Kara was now standing in front of Lena, drinking some water. “She looks beautiful with those.”

Nico looked at Lena for her approval and his boss nodded her consent.

Kara smiled and then bent down and gave Lena a kiss.

“I’ll see you tonight, right?” Lena asked her as Kara walked back towards the bedroom, glass of water still in her hand.

Kara winked. “Of course. If it’s arriving today, might as well get to it.”

Lena’s face became completely red.

And Kara had the last laugh.

Passing through the hallway she waved goodbye at Sophie and then entered the room and closed the door behind her.

She still had 2 more hours of sleep before heading out to work.

* * *

“Do you have time to make out for a little bit?” Kara had just arrived to her girlfriend’s office in her Supergirl costume.

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Everything okay?” She motioned with her head towards the white couch on the back of the room and both women walked towards its direction.

“No. I’ve had a rough day.” Kara informed her as she plopped down on the couch. The sun shone brightly through Lena’s balcony windows, it was a beautiful afternoon.

Lena placed her arm behind Kara’s head and leaned closer. “What happened?”

“Can’t we just make out? It’ll _really_ make me feel better.” Kara moved her hand to Lena’s thigh. She looked really hot with her red pantsuit.

“We can do anything you want Kara…”

Kara started to lower her mouth to Lena’s, but then Lena backed away. “…After you tell me what happened.” She finished firmly.

Kara sighed in frustration.

“It’s stupid. But like- If I tell you it’s gonna be this whole _thing_ and I really just want your mouth on my mouth right now.”

Lena looked to the side in thought.

“What about a tit for tat? You tell me what happened and I give you kisses in return… Deal?”

“Yeah… sure…deal…” Kara’s eye flickered towards Lena’s mouth. She was moving pretty slow, already anticipating what was about to happen.

Lena simply watched her lean in, her eyes holding tight to Kara’s lips until they fluttered closed at the last possible moment.

The kiss started sweet and slow. Kara was being so gentle.

Lena’s mouth was so warm, her lips soft and plum. Kara was just about to add some tongue to the mix when Lena leaned back, effectively parting their lips.

“Tell me…” She panted.

“I went hungry for like three hours today… right around lunch.”

Lena sat upright, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “What?”

“Gimme another kiss.” Kara leaned down again, but Lena stopped her with a hand on her chest.

“Why did you go hungry?”

“I’ll tell you after another kiss.”

Lena rolled her eyes at that and grabbed Kara by the shoulders, pulling her to another kiss. There was nothing quite like meeting Lena’s lips with her own.

Kara, deciding to continue right were she left off, quickly introduced her tongue in Lena’s mouth.

Lena groaned at that and then tilted her head just so… and there it was, it was not going to get any more perfect than this.

Then Lena leaned her head down, softly pressing her forehead against Kara’s. She panted again. Kara knew Lena was turned on, but she was also kind of impressed how she could deny herself pleasure in this way.

“Why couldn’t you just eat?” She whimpered to Kara’s lips.

Kara pecked her on the lips once more before answering. “I was sort of… trapped?”

That seemed to snap Lena out of her haze. “Trapped? What do you mean trapped?

Kara wiggled her eyebrows and puckered her lips at Lena.

Lena laughed at that. “Okay okay… but this is the last one. Then you’re telling me the whole story.”

“Okay yeah… no problem.” Kara was not even looking at Lena’s eyes as she responded, the woman was like a dog with a bone, directly staring at scarlet red lips instead.

Lena then nodded and started to lean in, but Kara straddled her and really just went for it.

The kiss now was rough, wanting.

Kara’s hands were cupping Lena’s face, pulling her closer.

Lena bit on her lip, _hard_ and then started to suck on it soothingly. Kara loved it.

Her hands were on that little red skirt Kara was wearing. Kara knew Lena had a thing for Supergirl all along, but had remained professional through their years of working together.

Then Lena started sucking on her tongue, and well… Kara was a goner. She started grinding her hips on Lena’s lap.

Two hands pushing on Kara’s chest stopped Kara.

Lena was breathing hard, her pupils completely blown.

“So-” She gulped. “What’s the-” she gulped for air once more. “Story?”

Kara literally groaned in frustration. “You’re unbelievable Lena!”

“Just tell me why you had a rough day?!” Lena’s voice was rough, severe.

“Okay okay calm down.” Kara leaned down and was now seated on Lena’s lap.

“I was kidnapped-”

Lena’s eyes widened.

“They were small timers don’t worry. I mean- small timers for _us_.” She clarified. “I was about to go get lunch and they grabbed me and took me in a white van. All the standard stuff.”

“My God.” Lena brought her own hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“But this time it was different Lena… they left a guy there _watching me_. So I couldn’t just break the ropes and leave like I always do.”

“For how long were you there? And they didn’t even give you any food!?” Lena was starting to get alarmed.

“It wasn’t their fault Lena.” Kara placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. “Their voice thingy, the stuff they were gonna use to distort their voice when they’d call you for ransom, you know?”

Lena nodded in understanding.

“It was malfunctioning. So two of them went away to try to get it repaired. And the third one just stayed there _literally _watching me. He was very responsible I’ll give him that. _Three hours _went by before he had to go take a leak.”

“It. was. an. eternity.” Kara emphasized at the end.

“Aww babe, I’m so sorry you had to go through that. Have you eaten already? I have some of Gus’ Tupperwares…”

“Yeah… I ate after I tracked all of them down and dropped them at the precinct.”

Lena started kissing along Kara’s neck, jawline and cheeks as she spoke. “I really… I’m… so… very… sorry… you had to go through that.” She kissed Kara’s lips.

After a few minutes of kissing, now it was Kara the one backing away.

“Yeah well, I really don’t know how you could ever make up for it.”

Lena raised her left eyebrow at that. "I'm sure I can come up with something."

* * *

It was night.

Kara was laying on her back completely naked, supporting herself up with her elbows on the bed as she watched Lena’s hooded eyes staring at her abs.

They were in Lena's apartment.

Kara was patient. She knew that when Lena got in this particular way—quiet and observant—it usually ended with an orgasm for Kara. And so, she simply stayed still and waited for Lena to do whatever it was that she wanted to.

After the make-out session that afternoon, Kara figured Lena was probably pretty wound up. Might as well let her do as she pleases.

Lena sat upright next to Kara with her legs crossed, also entirely naked. She lifted both of her hands and lightly placed them on Kara’s stomach, as if she was about to play a piano composition.

She started caressing Kara.

This sent shivers down her spine. Lena would rake her nails on her stomach in the most delicious way. Then one hand slid up to Kara’s sternum and just stayed there, warm and soft. Lena bit her lips as the hand still on Kara’s stomach traced the ridges of her abs.

Kara perfectly understood that Lena had a fascination with her muscles. In fact, oftentimes she would catch Lena staring at her biceps, her back, her calves and well… most certainly at her abs. It still surprised her just how much Lena desired her.

Not to say that Lena did not show interest in other aspects of Kara as a person, but to see Lena Luthor, proper and prim—the picture of class and elegance—actually thirst for her in this primal way was, to simply put it… _hot_.

Lena created constellations with Kara’s beauty marks on her lower stomach, her fingers dancing from one star to the next. Reaching the lowest mark, Lena then went down to Kara’s beauty mark near the top of her pubic hair.

Kara’s breath hitched.

Lena then started playing with the coarse brown hairs there, even pulling on them. Her other hand went to Kara’s breast, using her finger to circle in a spiral, nearing her rosy aureole until she reached her nipple.

Kara was feeling too many things at once. She felt invaded by Lena in the best possible way. Prevailing above all, were Lena’s eyes; they were hoody and darkened and stayed tethered to Kara’s in the most intimate manner.

Those eyes were what unquestionably made her feel truly naked to Lena.

Eyes that were trying to ascertain any and all pleasure derived from Lena’s actions.

Then the hand on Kara’s breast went up to her neck. Lena’s thumb caressing her throat.

Kara knew Lena would never and literally _could_ never choke her, but there was something about having Lena’s hand there that excited her; the mere potential of it sent shivers down her spine.

Kara leaned her head back with her mouth open. She heard Lena whimper at that, as if watching Kara enjoying herself brought her pleasure as well.

Lena’s other hand went lower to Kara’s groin and started spreading her wetness around her lips. Lena’s fingers danced along the slippery skin, and Kara just felt herself get even wetter. Just as she started circling her entrance, Lena’s other hand went to Kara’s mouth, her thumb caressing her lower lip.

Kara seized the opportunity and started sucking on Lena’s thumb. This broke their eyes’ connection, since Lena lowered her view to Kara’s actions, whimpering once again when Kara completely sucked her finger into her mouth.

Then Lena entered her with a single finger.

Kara moaned at that, Lena’s thumb now caressing her tongue as well.

She quickly recovered and continued sucking on it as Lena pushed her index finger in and out of her at a slow pace.

Lena’s eyes were completely glued to Kara’s mouth. Her gaze hungry, bordering on lecherous.

When Lena introduced a second finger, Kara could no longer hold herself, her elbows gave out and she was now laying flat on the bed.

Lena took advantage of this to now kneel on the bed and become a towering presence in Kara’s direct eye view. Her mouth hung open, panting as she looked down at Kara.

Kara tightened around Lena’s fingers, the telltales of her oncoming climax. Lena seemed to snap out of her daze at that and smirked, quickening her thrusts.

In and out, in and out… Kara could only hear the wet slapping noises coming from Lena fucking her.

She felt herself clench even more.

Still with Lena’s thumb in her mouth, Kara started to nibble on it.

Lena’s eyebrows raised. “Bite me.” She practically ordered.

And Kara was obedient and did as told.

Just as she tasted Lena’s blood on her tongue Kara came with tremendous force.

She felt her body shaking with the strength of her orgasm.

Lena’s fingers still thrusting, now bordering on painful but still extracting aftershocks from Kara.

Kara started gulping for air and Lena removed her thumb from her mouth and sucked on it as well, trying to stop the bleeding coming from a small gash.

Kara could only breathe, her eyes opening from time to time and seeing Lena, still kneeling over her, just watching and sucking on her own thumb with… almost a smile on her lips.

This was true bliss.

“I’m gonna go take care of this.” Lena pointed to her thumb. “And then we can continue…” She winked at Kara and then left the room.

Kara, now recovered, decided to go on ahead and grab the package that had arrived that very afternoon.

She took it with her to the bathroom. Once inside, she opened the box.

This was going to be the first time she ever used a strap.

Lena had suggested it about two weeks ago and she had simply shrugged and muttered a nonchalant _sure why not_.

But her casualness then could not be further from her present state of mind.

She was nervous.

She did not want to seem inexperience, or clumsy or silly to Lena. She wanted to show prowess and aptitude for this.

She thought the best she could do to convey that would be to fully embody her Supergirl persona. She was a hero, she was strong, she was an all-mighty world savior.

She could do this.

She read a pamphlet with instructions and managed to put on the harness and screw the dildo in.

Kara looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked ridiculous.

This was probably going to be one of those make-it-or-break-it type of things. Either Lena was going to laugh in her face or be rendered speechless.

Kara opened the bathroom’s door and exited.

Lena was standing by the floor-to-ceiling window, her back to Kara. She was wearing a black silk robe and drinking a glass of water, her thumb was now bandaged.

“Lena?”

Lena turned around and upon looking at Kara dropped her glass.

Kara immediately caught it in the air, standing now only inches from Lena… the tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

Kara slowly lowered the glass on top of a dresser, her eyes never letting go of Lena’s. The moment she let go of it, Lena pounced.

They kissed passionately and Kara pulled on the robe’s string and took it off of Lena.

Turning her around, Lena held tight to the dresser with both hands.

“Do you want some lube?” Kara whispered to Lena’s ears.

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” Lena answered her through gritted teeth as Kara massaged her breasts with both hands.

“Very well…”

Kara slipped the dildo through Lena’s lips, gathering some moisture and rubbing it with her hand.

“Are you ready?” Kara asked as she placed the tip of the toy in Lena’s entrance.

“Yes.”

Kara entered her.

The pressure she felt at the base of the toy from Lena’s tightness nearly made her pass out. It was not about literally feeling pleasure, the toy was not positioned on her clit or anything like that, it was the mere thought of entering Lena with a motion from her pelvis that excited Kara beyond control.

Lena moaned without holding back. Kara loved the sound.

Taking the toy out until just the tip and then pushing it back in was also great.

The contrast between the dildo’s black color, entering Lena’s pink pussy exhilarated Kara. She held on to Lena’s love handles for leverage and continued her thrusting.

Around the corner of her eye she could see the water in the glass on the dresser shaking in tandem with her thrusts.

Lena lowered her head and Kara could not help herself, she lifted one of her hands and grabbed the other woman’s black hair, pulling it and lifting Lena’s head back up.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Lena yelled.

Kara quickened her pace, going even deeper. She could hear the slapping sounds each time the toy connected with Lena.

“I love you so much Lena.”

“Me—Oh God!—Me too!” Lena exclaimed.

“I’m so close Kara, so close.”

Kara lifted her hand on Lena’s hip to her shoulder, changing the angle of her thrusts.

And just like that Lena made a guttural loud sound as she climaxed.

Kara kissed Lena’s shoulders and held on to her, afraid that if she let go Lena might fall down.

Lena sagged to her and Kara decided to simple lift her up and carry her back to bed.

She then took off the toy, it shined with Lena’s cum. Kara gulped at that.

She left it on the bathroom and then went back to bed to be with Lena.

“That was something else.” Lena said between breaths, then laughed. “God that was really hot Kara. I didn’t know you were going to be like that.” She lifted her arm to cover her eyes—as she often did after she was spent. “I can only think of when we’ll do that again.”

Kara chuckled at that. “Pretty much as soon as you recover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue is too long so I decided to split it in two.  
I just have so much fun writing fluff and smut. I'm so sorry guys!!!
> 
> Anyways, please let me know if there's anything in particular you want to read and I just might include it.
> 
> Comments = Love<3


	10. Room in Malibu

“Why are we watching this again?” Kara nuzzled her face on Lena’s neck, covering her eyes.

“I don’t know… You said you wanted to overcome a trauma or a prank from Alex? Something like that. We can stop watching it if you want.”

Lena had texted Kara from Switzerland that she missed her and in literally 40 seconds Kara was standing in front of her. After the most amazing hug Kara had ever received and some heart-warming kisses, they decided to cuddle in bed and watch a movie.

“No no… I really think I should watch it again and just get over my fear. It’s been a long time coming.” Kara held tighter to Lena.

“Okay, but if that’s the end goal here, you should actually watch the movie.” Lena leaned away from Kara’s face and smirked.

Kara rolled her eyes. “Okay whatever.” Then she turned her head to face the television instead of Lena's neck.

“How come all along she thought he was actually working?” Kara wondered. “I mean, don’t they talk about their day when they go to bed or something? _Honey how’s your book coming along?_ You know?” Kara crossed her arms over her chest. “Then she wouldn’t be so surprised that all it says there is _all work and no play makes jack a dull boy_…”

“Kara, if you honestly believe this is the kind of marriage where they _talk_ to one another openly, then you _really _haven’t been watching the movie. The Shining is most definitely not about a healthy relationship.”

Kara sighed. “Okay yeah… I just think it’s weird she never knew.”

“I never knew about you being Supergirl.” Lena said with a soft tone.

Kara’s eyes widened in surprise. “Y-yeah, but I told you.”

“You did. I just mean that… If someone doesn’t want you to know something, then you most likely won’t.” Lena clarified.

“Do you think we’re unhealthy?” Kara’s voice gave out at the end.

Lena paused the movie. “No, I don’t think we are. I think we _started _with the wrong foot though. I shouldn’t have just kissed you out of the blue and… well… we should’ve talked. I could’ve been more forthcoming with my feelings for you. Kara, I had been head over heels in love with you for months and months before that first kiss.” Then Lena shrugged. “And well… you could’ve been honest with me too.”

Kara looked to the side in shame. “I’m so sorry Lena.”

“Nobody’s perfect.” She chuckled. “Besides, you _actually _told me. That matters to me.” Lena held on to Kara, keeping her close.

“I thought I would lose you- I mean, I did lose you… and it felt horrible.” Kara spoke into Lena’s neck.

“All I could think about was that you had set a trap for me, that you were probably out to get me or something.” Lena took a deep breath. “My therapist made me realize that, whilst I don’t have to _always _look for the best in people, only looking for the worse is not going to help me either.”

“I love you so much Lena and I’m sorry I caused you pain.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed. Kara tried to convey all the love she felt for Lena in that one kiss.

“Never tell anyone that The Shining jump-started a healthy talk between us.” Lena said to Kara lips.

Kara laughed and then pulled Lena’s head closer to continue their kiss.

* * *

Kara had been to Switzerland before, but never to Davos, and much less its high-end World Economic Forum Ski Resort.

That night Lena was supposed to meet some other CEOs for a cocktail, but instead she took Kara out on a date. And yes, Kara had to borrow some of Lena’s Ski-Resort(ish) clothes in order to go out in public.

Now Kara Zor-El’s two personas were both public figures. Supergirl for obvious reasons and Kara Danvers because she was dating Lena Luthor.

And well, yeah… that was a sacrifice Kara was willing to make.

She went from reporting the news, to becoming the news. But either way, getting to date Lena Luthor was definitively the better end of the bargain.

Three months had gone by since that whole assassination attempt on Supergirl. Kara had investigated diligently in order to find out who was its mastermind; even conferring with both the FBI and the DEO about it.

Lena had always told her she suspected it to be her brother and in the end, when Kara discovered Lex Luthor was in fact behind this nightmare, she was still surprised.

This man had taken advantage of a national tragedy in order to try to kill someone who was prominently helping out, and all from jail.

It was as impressive as it was vicious.

Once she had told Lena, she had simply nodded and asked not to talk to her about it anymore.

Poor Lena.

LCorp nevertheless could not be better. Stocks were at an all-time high and shareholder’s were happy. In the public’s eye Lena Luthor was a hero, even if news about her saving Supergirl had not gone out to the public, Lena was known all around for saving California and its people.

And even if yes, Lena certainly made a subsequent profit from it, Kara could not be prouder.

She was actually achieving her dream of rehabilitating her company and her family name.

They walked hand in hand, Lena assuring Kara that there were hundreds of people more famous than herself walking in the resort and that she did not need to worry about paparazzi harassing them, when suddenly they came across Nico accompanied by a woman.

“Oh my God Kara, I didn’t know you were coming!” Nico immediately hugged Kara. They were standing near some shops around the resort, everything was snowy and pretty.

“Celine, long time no see.” Lena gave Celine one kiss in each cheek, Celine was tall and broad-shouldered, with beautiful auburn hair, whilst Nico was petite and cute.

“This is Lena’s girlfriend, Kara Danvers. Kara, this is my wife Celine.” Nico introduced them. Celine smiled and kissed Kara just as she had Lena.

“When did you get here?”

“She got here just this afternoon, but she’ll be leaving pretty soon.” Lena explained.

Kara felt herself blush. “Yeah… I’m taking the red-eye.”

“Oh that’s too bad…” Nico lamented.

“So what are you guys up to?” Celine asked them.

“I’m taking her out on a date, actually.”

“Oh that’s so adorable.” Nico gushed. “We’ll leave you right to it!”

Nico and Celine said their goodbyes and left with a parting “Send me pictures!”

“So… Nico has a wife.” Kara commented.

“And Gus and Soph have husbands.” Lena offered.

Lena entered a restaurant to the side with Kara in hand. She nodded to the host and they were immediately seated on a secluded corner.

“What are their husbands like?”

“They’re nice. Soph’s husband is an accountant. He’s very goofy and sweet and Gus’ husband is a very serious and tall Japanese sushi chef. They have a little girl together, her name’s Françoise Honda-Charpentier. I just love that name.”

“Do you like kids?” Kara asked and then nonchalantly took a sip of a glass of water.

“I do… but in small doses.” Lena raised her left eyebrow at Kara.

“Do _you _like kids?”

“Yes of course. I love them and they love me. Comes with the job, y’know?” She quipped.

Lena giggled at that. “Do they love you when you’re Kara Danvers?”

“As a matter of fact, they do. I can be very amusing and charming.” Kara smiled with pride.

“Of that I have no doubt.” Lena raised her glass of water for a toast and so did Kara.

“I thought it was bad luck to toast with water.” Kara commented.

“It can’t be. If I have you, there’s no more bad luck for me.”

“You say the sweetest things…” Kara smiled warmly.

Lena smiled right back.

* * *

After their meal, Kara headed back to National City, it was only Tuesday and she had an early day tomorrow.

Lena would be back on Saturday and that just seemed like too long a wait. Kara figured she could visit every night, but Lena probably had some networking to do and it was best not to interrupt her.

As she sat on her desk at CatCo, Kara thought about building a life with Lena. She loved the woman, more than she had loved any of her past boyfriends. In fact, she was pretty sure she had never been in love before Lena.

That scared her. Between the two, only Kara was indestructible.

Lena instead was human and held such a high profile that sometimes Kara could not fall asleep at night thinking about her safety. She thanked Rao for her superhearing, she could tune in to Lena’s heartbeat whenever she wished to. It both calmed her and grounded her.

After finishing an article she turned it over to a co-worker for editing and then went to go get some lunch.

* * *

That Friday night there was a knock on Kara’s apartment.

It was Lena!

Kara traveled as fast as she could towards the door and opened it.

Lena was so beautiful, she was smiling in that specially warm way of hers. Kara was simply dazzled.

They hugged each other and then Kara lifted the woman up in her arms and carried her into the apartment, Lena laughing all the way to the couch.

“You’re here! You’re early! I missed you so much!” Kara peppered kissed all through Lena’s neck, jawline and cheeks. Lena continued laughing with glee.

“I missed you so mu-” That’s all she managed before Kara crashed her lips to hers. The kiss was hurried.

Kara wanted to devour this woman.

“K-ka” Lena managed.

Kara leaned back. “What is it?” She started kissing Lena’s neck instead.

“Kara stop.” Lena giggled away from Kara, leaning back and practically laying on the sofa flat now.

But she was not having this. She positioned herself on top of Lena, her blonde hair cascading down and creating their own little secret space, away from everyone.

“What is it?” Kara leaned down and kissed Lena’s cheeks and then bit one of her ears.

Lena kept laughing and laughing.

And then Kara licked her from the neck up her cheek passing on her eye and ending on her eyebrow. Kara was pretty sure she had some of Lena’s eyelashes on her tongue but it mattered very little just to hear Lena laughing the way she was.

“You're behaving like a dog. You’re unbelievable!” She said between gulps for air.

“No! _You’re _unbelievable.” She bit Lena’s jawline all the way to her chin. “You’re here.” Kara's bites then turned to kisses and then she lowered down and started sucking on Lena’s neck. “I missed you so much.”

Kara started unbuttoning Lena’s white shirt. Underneath she had a nude-colored bra. She bit the top of Lena’s breasts. She tasted amazing, like… salty and something inherently _Lena_.

Lena moaned and then pulled on Kara’s hair.

“I’m trying to tell you something.”

Blue met green.

“Go ahead, I’m listening.”

“I wanted to ask you to go on a little trip with me for the weekend.”

“I’d have to talk with J’onn and my sister about Supergirl duties, but if they give me the okay, then I’m all yours.”

“I already asked them and they already said yes.” Lena smiled showing all her teeth.

“What!? That’s amazing! Okay where are we going?” Kara sat on her legs, still on the couch facing Lena.

“Is Malibu okay?” Lena smiled sheepishly.

“What’s in Malibu?”

“My beach house.”

“Oh. Well, that sounds perfect.” Kara hugged Lena.

“Okay well, Frank is waiting for us downstairs. He’s taking us to my private jet.”

Kara’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “So you’ve had this whole thing planned for a while, huh?”

“Not for a while, it just occurred to me this morning!” Lena laughed. “I’m sorry if I seem too eager, but I’ve really missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

* * *

This was not a beach house. This was a mansion that happened to be in front of the ocean. Lena had explained to Kara that it was either here or Hawaii and that too many CEOs had properties on the island and Lena thought that she should not be one of them citing that Hawaiians did not need another white person taking their land. Kara nodded in understanding, but the truth was she knew very little about the subject and made a mental note to read up on it.

The ‘house’ was a three story property. On the first floor there was a kitchen, a lounge, a dining room, three bathrooms, a patio filled with all the necessary equipment for a nice bqq, and a bar right next to an infinity pool. It looked like a catalogue home.

On the second floor there were rooms, many rooms… Kara did not count them, but she guessed there were about ten.

On the third floor there was a game room and a movie projector, a pool table and a bar.

Kara ran through the whole house in about 3 seconds, taking it all in. The night was serene and the stars were shining.

Kara did not like flying on the jet plane though, and told Lena that next time she would be the one to fly them.

When she returned to Lena with a big smile, Lena started blushing and laughing nervously.

“What is it?” Kara asked her.

“N-nothing.” Lena moved aside so that Frank could come in with their bags.

They both stood in silence as they watched Frank go up the stairs.

“C’mon tell me! What is it?” Kara walked closer to Lena and grabbed her by the waist.

Lena shook her head as she smiled, her cheeks were rosy and adorable.

Kara leaned down and bit her neck. “Tell me woman!”

“You’re too cute I don’t know. Sometimes I just look at you and I think you’re the most adorable person on earth.”

“Don’t you say…” Kara smiled wider. “Well, I don’t think you’re too far behind in that department.” Kara cupped Lena’s face with one hand. “Your cheeks get the most beautiful pink color.” She brushed her thumb on Lena’s cheek.

“I love you.” Lena said and then stood on her tip toes to give Kara a kiss.

“Mmm… me too.” Kara then leaned down and lifted Lena over her shoulder.

Lena laughed. “What are you doing?”

“Your cellphone’s waterproof, right?” Kara asked her as she walked them outside to the pool.

“Don’t you dare! Kara Zor-El put me down this second!” Lena protested.

“I’ll put you down alright.” Kara said before jumping inside the pool.

Kara came up to the surface, literally laughing to her heart’s content. When Lena came up, all of her black hair covered her face and once she combed it away, Kara could see she was furious.

“Nico did my hair this morning Kara! Now it’s ruined!”

Kara’s eyes widened in panic. “I’m so sorry Lena, I thought- because of the beach and the pool and- I’m so sorry!”

Lena started cackling with joy.

“Not so funny when the joke’s on you, huh?” She smirked.

Kara’s eyebrows rose in realization. “Oh you are something else Lena Luthor, just something else!” She said as she swam over to the other woman and lifted her in her arms.

“It’s the Luthor genes shining through!” Lena quipped.

Kara laughed at that. “I love you so much.” She said and pressed her lips to her cheek.

She tasted like chlorine and perfection.

* * *

That night they took a shower together. Kara loved washing Lena’s hair.

At the beginning of the relationship Lena did not really like it, explaining to Kara that having her stroke her hair with shampoo and then rinse it with the hand-held shower made her feel like a child or a baby.

Kara did not understand.

She loved when Lena would touch her in any way shape or form, to comb her hair, to massage her; plus she irrevocably loved when Lena would bathe her.

It ended up being a whole conversation about how Kara wanted to show her love through acts of service and how Lena did not need to feel that Kara was another one of her employees or that Kara thought she could not do things by herself.

In the end Lena made some concessions and, from time to time, she would let Kara do things for her; washing her hair was one of these things.

And Kara understood where Lena was coming from, she really did. Lena had grown up being serviced by people not because they wanted to show love or affection, but because it was their job. But Kara knew it in her heart that it was important for Lena to learn—and for Kara to teach her—that things could be different; that sometimes someone would see your untied shoelaces and just kneel before you and tie it for you without expecting anything in return, just as a gesture of their love for you. It did not made them less than and it would not make Lena superior or anything of the like.

Laying with Lena in bed after the shower, Kara thought about how far they had come both as friends and as a couple.

Lena had helped Kara study the Fortress of Solitude’s archive at length and after several meetings with her cousin, they all had agreed that it was time to share it with the world. Not the location, and not all at once, but yes… it was time to dream of a new tomorrow for humanity, one with a little less suffering and a whole lot more of understanding. Lena had done that for Kara, had shown her she was wrong.

Kara could only hope she meant to Lena as much as Lena meant to her.

Kara gently scratched Lena’s head, which provoked the sweetest of noises to come out of her mouth.

“Mmm… I love it when you do that.” Lena buried her head in Kara’s neck and kissed it.

It tickled in the best of ways.

“Shhh… go to sleep, you’ve had a long day… it’s time to rest.” Kara whispered.

“Mmokay…” Lena agreed.

* * *

Kara got up that morning to an empty bed. After her morning routine, she went downstairs and found Lena drinking some water over by the kitchen.

Kara gulped.

Lena was wearing the skimpiest running shorts Kara had ever seen in all her life. Like… Kara could see the underside of Lena’s ass, that’s how short those glorious shorts were.

And well… then Lena turned around and it was even _more _glorious. She was wearing a low neck tank top. Her chest was moist with sweat and it was magnificent.

Kara counted her lucky stars.

Lena smiled at her and waved before taking another sip of her water.

Kara smiled right back, but in a less naïve way.

She walked over to Lena and placed both hands on the kitchen counter behind her, effectively trapping her.

“Whoa there tiger, good morning to you too.” Lena giggled nervously.

Kara leaned her head down and ran her tongue from Lena’s upper chest to her jawline. She tasted salty and exquisite.

“I see you went for a morning jog?” Kara asked, her mouth right next to her ear.

“I-” Lena gulped down. “I did.”

Kara bit Lena’s ear lightly. “You look delectable.”

Kara heard Lena’s heartbeat quickening. She smiled to herself, kissed the skin behind Lena’s neck and then forcibly turned her around.

Kara placed her hands on the short’s waistband and waited.

“Please.” Lena shakily voiced out.

Kara kneeled as she pulled Lena’s short’s and panties down. Lena had this beautiful hour-glass body and her ass… well… what else could you say about her ass other than it was perfect. Round in all the right places with soft pale skin for Kara to devour.

Kara went right for it and bit down on one of Lena’s cheeks. Lena groaned in pain.

Kara leaned her head back to appreciate her work. On perfectly milk white skin now there was a red bitemark. _Hers._

Kara licked the skin, trying to soothe it and heard Lena gulping for air.

Lena smelled.

That cunt scent Kara adored. It made her mouth water.

Kara dropped kisses on every inch of skin she could find, delaying the inevitable.

Lena closed down her legs, probably trying to release some of the tension she felt… and Kara just did not have the heart to tease this woman for more than was strictly necessary.

Kara licked Lena’s center. The woman’s grip on the kitchen counter tightened.

Lena tasted salty and sweet at the same time.

Kara continued her ministrations as one of her hands held on to Lena’s belly and the other fondled one of Lena’s ass-cheeks.

This was so much fun.

Kara licked Lena’s clit, it was already stiff and engorged and Lena moaned in pleasure. Then Kara moved her tongue as fast as she could, effectively creating a vibration on Lena.

Lena yelled Kara’s name.

And Kara felt herself filled with pride that she could make this woman so particularly undone.

Just as Lena came, Kara stood up and pushed two fingers into her.

She thrusted them deep, hard and fast.

Lena just kept on chanting Kara’s name until she came a second time.

Kara loved feeling Lena’s cunt gripping her fingers.

She loved her so much, she just wished she could be with her all the time.

Lena sagged against the kitchen counter, her breathing had slowed down but it was still pretty quick.

Kara leaned down and kissed her shoulder.

“Kara…” Lena managed.

“What is it?”

“I don’t think I can move.”

Kara giggled at that. “I can carry you. Where do you wanna go?”

“Take me to bed.”

And she did.

* * *

That day they went to the beach. Kara laughed and laughed when she saw Lena’s beach attire. Apparently she had already soaked up all the sun she could with her morning jog and now her skin needed to rest. She had on a one-piece black bathing suit, and then this huge sarong wrapped around her that covered nearly every inch of her body. The cherry on top was this really big straw sunhat, that resembled an umbrella and sunglasses.

“Don’t just laugh at my face!” Lena protested as she went downstairs to the first floor.

Kara continued laughing. She instead was only wearing a light pink bikini and nothing else.

Lena kept on walking towards the exit and then downstairs to the beach. “I can’t believe this! You need to stop.”

Kara felt a single tear rolling down her face. Her stomach was starting to hurt from all the laughing.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Lena sat down on a beach lounge chaise, her lips crumped up in anger.

“Don’t be like that c’mon. You must see how this is objectively funny Lena.” Kara sat right next to her.

“Not all of us have perfect skin and abs, and gather strength from the sun Kara, some of us have lousy skin that goes from white to red like that.” Lena snapped her fingers for illustration.

“Your skin’s not lousy, it’s beautiful.” She leaned closer to Lena and placed her hand on top of hers. “And what does me having abs have anything to do with _anything_?”

Lena blushed and looked to the side.

Kara laughed some more.

By sunset, they both sat outside on a dining table, Kara had prepared them sandwiches and a salad and they were drinking white wine.

Kara wished her time with Lena would never end.

It was hard to face, but the truth was that they could rarely spend time with each other. Both were very busy and not the kind that was predictable, scheduled; but the kind that was unexpected and made you cancel plans at the last second.

Sometimes Kara would fly to Lena’s house at night, just right before she prepared to go to bed to give her a hug and a kiss goodnight, and that would be the only time the two of them would ever see each other in a whole week.

It was painful.

“Lena...” Kara started.

“Yes?” Lena smiled warmly.

“Do you want to move in with me? Or I could move in with y- I should probably move in with you, would you want that? or we could get a new place for the two of us I don’t know, what do you think?” Kara was a nervous mess. But by Rao she wanted this and she was not going to let fear interfere with what she wanted ever again.

“Yes.” Was Lena’s answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo!!! I finished a fic!!! I did it!  
*dances around the room
> 
> I am so happy you guys!
> 
> I think this took three weeks? something like that... boy what a journey! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading. Thank you so much for commenting!! (Those really cheer me up and help me continue!)
> 
> As some of you might know, I already started another fic. (And yes, of course is about Lena- Because I just love her okay?! She's my baby) So- if you want, you can go on ahead and read that too.
> 
> It's an AU though and its an entirely new take than this one. I still hope you can give it a shot.
> 
> Anyways, goodbye!
> 
> Buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/thesameasmine


End file.
